Someone Else Aguien Mas
by Lexie2791
Summary: Santana y Brittany comienzan su ultimo año y estan juntas abiertamente... Pero alguien nuevo en la ciudad podria poner en duda el amor mutuo entre Brittana...
1. And Another Year

Someone Else (Alguien Mas)

Cáp. 1

And… Another Year (Y… Otro Año)

Santana López salía de su habitación ya vestida con su seductor uniforme de porrista ya que Sue había pedido a ella y a Brittany regresar a la escuadra. Bajo las escaleras y fue hacia la cocina, sus padres ya se habían ido a trabajar y su madre le había dejado servido el desayuno en la mesa. Santana desayuno rápidamente y salio de su casa, se subió a su Bettle celeste y se dirigió a la casa cuyo camino lo sabía hasta con los ojos cerrados. Después de 15 minutos se detiene frente a la entrada de la casa de Brittany y tecleo rápidamente en su celular

- S: Amor ya estoy abajo. Después de unos segundos su celular vibro con la respuesta.

- B: OK, Santy ya bajo, solo dame unos 5 minutos.

- S: Esta bien, mi amor pero solo 5, ni uno mas.

- B: Ha, ha, ha, esta bien Santy. Te amo.

- S: Yo mas mi Britts.

Y exactamente después de 5 minutos, la visión mas hermosa apareció por la puerta de la casa de los Pierce, una rubia, de piel nívea y pecosa y con unos hermosos ojos celestes. Estaba vestida con el mismo sexy uniforme de porrista, dejando ver sus largas y sexies piernas. Cuando Brittany se subió al auto de Santana y se sentó al lado de ella, le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, a lo que Santana se acerco a Brittany el tomo del rostro y junto sus carnosos labios con los delicados y delgados labios sabor a cereza de la bailarina. El beso empezó tierno, luego Britt pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de Santana, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, al sentir esto, Santana entreabrió su boca para que la lengua de su novia entrara en su boca y se encontrara con la suya y empezar la batalla por el control. Las manos de Santana viajaron del rostro de Brittany hasta su cuello, sus hombros y poco a poco hasta llegar a sus pechos, ante esta acción, Brittany soltó un gemido que se ahogo en la boca de Santana, y llevo sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Santana, acercándola más a su cuerpo. Se separaron por falta de aire y juntaron sus frentes.

-Linda forma de saludarme.-dijo sonriendo Brittany, se respiración estaba algo acelerada y su rostro algo rojo por el calor del momento.-Te amo, San.

-También te amo, amor, te amo con toda mi alma, mi patito hermoso.-dijo Santana tomando las manos de Brittany, y besando cada una de las yemas de los dedos de Brittany.

-Lista para el primer día de clases, mi Santy preciosa.-dijo Brittany mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto y se ponía el cinturón de seguridad y encendía la radio del auto.

-Claro, mientras tú estés conmigo mi amor, será genial.-dijo Santana, mientras Brittany ponía su mano sobre la mano de Santana, que estaba en la palanca de cambios

Se pasaron el camino hablando de los sueños que había tenido Brittany y como ella pensaba que se trataban del futuro, ya que soñó con patitos bebes.

-Ha, ha, ha, eso es lo mas tierno que he oído, eres tan dulce mi Britt-Britt.-dijo Santana mirando a su novia con una sonrisa de boba.

-Es nuestro futuro, Santy cuando nos casemos, tendremos muchos patitos bebes.

-En serio, has pensado en eso? En serio quieres formar una familia conmigo?-pregunto algo sorprendida Santana.

-Claro que si amor, pienso que serás las mejor mamá del mundo, así como eres con

B-Bear (un osito de peluche con un boxer con patitos que Santana le regalo por sus 6 meses de aniversario)

-Te amo tanto Britt, demasiado y jamás me voy a cansar de decírtelo!

-Te amo, Santy.-dijo Brittany y se acerco a Santana para depositar un tierno y pequeño besos en sus labios.

Llegaron al estacionamiento del colegio y vieron a dos chicas besándose apasionadamente, la pequeña morena estaba de espaldas apoyada en el auto de la rubia que estaba recostada en el cuerpo de la morena, tomándola posesivamente de la cintura, mientras la otra chica tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Agg… busquen un cuarto!-grito Santana a la pareja.

-Buenos días, para ti también Santy preciosa.-dijo Quinn sarcásticamente mientras Santana y Brittany se acercaban, ante esto Santana le dio una sonrisa sarcástica enseñando su dedo medio a Quinn.

-Santy no hagas eso!-dijo Brittany frunciendo levemente el ceño, presionando levemente la mano de Santana en señal de reprensión.

-Esta bien amor, perdóname.-dijo Santana mientras ponía cara de gatito de Shrek, mientras Quinn se reía al ver como Santana era completamente dominada por la bailarina.

-Buenos días, Britt, Santana.-dijo amablemente Rachel mientras las 4 se dirigían asía la puerta del colegio.

S: Buenos días, Hobbit. Que tal tu ultima noche de vacaciones con Quinn? Apuesto que no durmieron nada, verdad!

-Vete al diablo, Santana!-dijo Quinn tomando la mano de Rachel

S: Oh, vamos me van a decir que no lo hicieron? Porque Britt y yo prácticamente no dormimos.

-Santy, por Dios, nadie quiere saber eso!-dijo Brittany sonrojándose.

R: Tranquila Britt, haremos como que no oímos nada se lo que Santana dijo.

Q: Bueno chicas, ultimo año después de esto no hay marcha atrás.

R: Si, también es el ultimo año que tenemos para ganar las Nacionales.

S: No te preocupes, Hobbit, las ganaremos o te arranco los ojos!

R: Aun creo que necesitamos más gente. Deberíamos de hablar con chicos nuevos o algo así, tendremos más ventajas…

S: Esta bien Ru Paul, aun no empiezan las clases y ya empezaste a estresarnos, relájate.

Q: Si, amor tómatelo con calma todo saldrá bien … ahora vamos a ver si hay sangre nueva en la cafetería

S: Oh que sucede Quinny, piensas cambiar al Hobbit por alguien más joven?

R: Primero se llama RACHEL, mi novia se llama Rachel no Hobbit, y segundo no busco a nadie para estar, sino para el Club Glee, de repente alguien quiere unirse.

B: Bueno tendremos que buscar a alguien que quiera unirse sin preocuparse de los slushies.

Dicho esto Brittany y Santana se dirigieron a sus casilleros al igual que Quinn y Rachel.


	2. New Begining

Cáp. 2

New Begining

El radio despertador sonó anunciando las 6:50 a.m. Al prenderse, empezó a sonar la canción favorita de S.J (Teenage Dream). S.J comenzó a abrir los ojos y la ráfaga de luz que provenía de la ventana la segó por unos minutos para luego acostumbrarse a los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la cortina.

Aun acostada en su cama, S.J se estiro tratando de desperezarse sin mucho éxito, por lo que volvió a cerrar los ojos intentando dormir unos minutos mas, ya que el día que había estado esperando había llegado y no sabia exactamente como reaccionar. Ese día era el cual empezaba un nuevo año escolar en una nueva escuela. S.J y su familia se habían mudado de San Francisco, California a Lima, Ohio hace ya un mes.

Habían dejado atrás la ciudad y la escuela que por un año y medio había hecho muy infeliz a S.J. De pronto, los terribles recuerdos de ese año y medio inundaron su mente, fragmentados, apareciendo como fashes de cámara: la cara de su madre cuando la sorprendió besándose con la chica que le gustaba, las miradas y murmullos en la escuela, la imagen de su padre abandonando su casa, y por ultimo, y quizás el mas aterrorizante recuerdo, la imagen de mucha sangre que se derramaba por un profundo corte en su muñeca izquierda.

Aun era algo doloroso recordar todos esos sucesos, así que sacudió su cabeza con la intención de que esos pensamiento se apartaran de su mente e inconcientemente se froto la cicatriz en su muñeca izquierda (un habito que inconcientemente había adquirido) y se levanto de su cama con dirección al baño. S.J tomo una ducha caliente y muy rápida, debido a que ya se le hacia tarde para su primer día de clases. Al salir de la ducha, tomo una toalla y se la puso alrededor de su cuerpo y se dirigió a cepillarse los dientes, mientras lo hacia su espejo se abrió de pronto, dejando ver al otro lado de el a una chica completamente igual s S.J; pelirroja, de piel blanca, con una sombra de pecas sobre los pómulos y nariz y aparentemente de la misma estatura que ella, la única y rara diferencia era que tenia los ojos azules y los de S.J eran verdes. S.J se sobresalto un poco ante la repentina aparición del rostro de su gemela frente a ella.

- Lista para el primer día, hermanita?- pregunto A.J

S.J sonrió y dijo: Si, claro. Solo espero que sea mejor que la antigua escuela.

- Oh, no te preocupes- dijo A.J – Te aseguro que así será, además no es que lo sigas ocultando ahora, verdad? – pregunto su hermana.

S.J sonrió ante las palabras de su hermana y asintió su cabeza con firmeza.

A.J: Quien sabe, hasta consigas novia ahora, una que si se preocupe por ti!

S.J: Ha, ha, ha! Muy graciosa.- dijo S.J sarcásticamente, a lo que A.J frunció el ceño y dijo: - No puedo creer que aun defiendas a esa perra…

- Hey! BASTA! – Interrumpiendo S.J, algo molesta – No permitiré que sigas hablando así de…

- Por Dios, Sophie! Es el colmo que aun la defiendas! – dijo A.J alzando la voz e interrumpiendo a su hermana – Ella te dejo cuando tu aceptaste quien eras en realidad y para ti sigue siendo una santa!

S.J: Sabes, esto no es tu problema, pero tu siempre metiéndote en asuntos que no te incumben, es MI VIDA, no tuya!

A.J: Claro que me importa! Eres MI hermana y no volveré a cometer el error de abandonarte, no otra vez, primero muerta!

- HEY, USTEDES DOS! ES MUY TEMPRANO PARA QUE EMPIEZEN A DISCUTIR, ASI QUE BAJEN DE UNA VEZ, DESAYUNEN PORQUE LLEGARAN TARDE A LA ESCUELA Y NO QUIERO QUE ESO SUCEDA EN EL PRIMER DIA! – la voz de la madre de las gemelas, desde el primer piso, dio por terminada la discusión o así lo quiso ver S.J, porque honestamente después de lo que su hermana le dijo… no sabia como responderle. Estaba molesta con A.J por decirle perra a su

ex-novia, pero también agradecida porque su hermana acaba de decirle, que nuca la dejaría y siempre estaría apoyándola. Así que se limito a cerrar el espejo de su baño y termino de cepillarse los dientes. Fue a su armario y busco que ponerse.

La habitación de S.J era el reflejo de ella, las paredes eran de color celeste y el techo estaba pintado de negro, su armario estaba al lado izquierdo de su cuarto, junto a la puerta del baño. Tenía una alfombra de color negro que cubría todo el piso de la habitación, en un rincón había un amplificador e inclinada a la pared había una guitarra eléctrica de color azul escarchado. Al lado de la ventaba había un escritorio con una laptop y junto a ella una lámpara. Al frente de la cama había un televisor plasma con Play Station 3 conectado a el, regados en el piso habían diferentes juegos y películas DVD. Al lado derecho de la cama había una guitarra acústica, debajo de la cama había 3 skateboards de diferentes colores cada uno. La cama de una plaza y media, con un cubrecama negro y las sabanas que estaban revueltas de color celeste al igual que las fundas de las almohadas.

S.J saco de su armario un jean ajustado de color negro, una playera de color blanco ceñida a su cuerpo resaltando las curvas debido a las clases de natación, y una chaqueta con capucha a cuadros de color negro, blanco y plomo. Seco su cabello y se puso unas Converse negras. Se acerco a la cómoda donde habían muchas cosas cono maquillaje, el cual no era mucho ya que solía no ponerse demasiado; a S.J le gustaba verse natural, muchos brazaletes de diferentes tipo y formas, unos tres pares de lentes acuáticos de diferentes colores y muchos collares de los cuales S.J busco su favorito, una púa de guitarra de plata. Le tenía mucho cariño a su collar y no sabía porque, nadie especial se lo había regalado, es mas ella misma lo compro, y no tenia nada inscrito, pero aun así le encantaba. Se vio en el espejo por última vez antes de salir de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y se sentó en la mesa para desayunar, donde ya se encontraba A.J.

- Se puede saber porque peleaban esta vez y porque tan temprano? – pregunto Allen, la madre de las gemelas, mientras ponía el plato con huevo y tocino a S.J.

- Nada importante, mamá, no te preocupes- dijo S.J

-Nada importante? Bueno si te consideras alguien que no se quiero lo suficiente cuando se trata de la perra que te abandono de la peor manera…

A: A.J, YA BASTA! Estoy harta que discutan por lo mismo así que ya es suficiente, y va para las dos, no quiero oír más de ese tema, quedo en el pasado y empezaremos una nueva vida apartir de este momento.

- Tengo hambre – dijo Tyler, el hermanito pequeño de las gemelas. Tyler era rubio, pequeño para tener 7 años, con algunas pecas en la nariz y ojos de color azul, iguales a los de A.J.

- Siéntate Ty, ahora te sirvo tu cereal con leche – dijo su madre.

- Bueno, ya me voy – dijo S.J. Se despidió de su madre y tomo su skateboard y salio por la puerta. Se puso sus audífonos y emprendió el camino a la escuela mientras pensaba en su antigua escuela… "No puede ser peor que en California"- pensó S.J y solo se perdió en la música que reproducía su Iphone, deseando lo mejor para su primer día.


	3. New Girl

Cáp. 3

New Girl

Brittany se dirigía a su primera clase, Historia, y tomo asiento en la carpeta que estaba al final del salón ya que Historia no era ni siquiera era su materia favorita, de esa manera sentada al ultimo el profesor no podrá ver lo que estuviera haciendo, como escribir el nombre se Santana rodeado de corazones, dibujos de ositos y entre otras cosas. Cuando la clase empezó, Brittany ya se encontraba absorta en sus dibujos, que no se percato cuando una chica nueva entro, tampoco escucho cunado dijo su nombre (Chelsea Cooper) y menos cuanto la mandaron a sentarse junto a ella.

Faltando menos de media hora para que terminara la clase, Brittany se dio cuenta de que había alguien al lado de ella, giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda y vio a la chica nueva, tenia el cabello corto de color rojo a la altura de los hombros, ojos de un azul intenso, labios delgados y muchas pero muchas pecas en su rostro. Se quedo mirando asombrada por la cantidad de pecas que tenía, eran tantas que hasta llego a pensar que esta chica tenía una enfermedad a la piel. Chelsea, sintió la mirada penetrante de la rubia, así que volteo a verla devolviéndole la mirada, sonrió tímidamente ya que Brittany empezaba a asustarla.

-Por Dios, que le sucedió a tu rostro?-dijo Britt con cara de preocupación.-No es contagioso, verdad?-pregunto alejándose un poco.

Chelsea solo sonrió, entendiendo ahora la mirada inquisidora de la rubia.

-No, no tengo ninguna enfermedad, son pecas, y hasta donde se no son contagiosas.-dijo Chelsea.

-Wow! Jamás había visto tantas en una sola persona, ni siquiera en mi y menos que sean solamente en el rostro!-dijo Brittany

-Me llamo Chelsea, Chelsea Cooper.-dijo la pelirroja tendiendo su mano.

-Brittany S. Pierce.-dijo alegremente Brittany respondiendo el saludo de la pelirroja.-De donde eres?

C: Soy de Florida, me trasladaron porque mi padre consiguió un trabajo aquí, así que… empecé mi 3er año aquí.

B: Y ya te anotaste en algún taller o algo, que te gusta hacer?

C: Bueno no, aun no me apunto a nada, aunque me gusta mucho cantar y bailar.

B: En serio! A mi también, deberías unirte al Club Glee yo estoy ahí.

C: Y por lo que veo, también eres porrista?

B: Si también, mi novia y yo lo somos.

C: Novia?

B: Si novia, se llama Santana y es súper sexy y la amo.

Chelsea sonrió ante la respuesta de la bailarina, y aunque le caía muy bien Brittany, cuando llegara a su casa y le contara sabré su primer día y sobre Brittany a su madre, obviaría la parte de que tenia una novia llamada Santana. Si bien Chelsea no tenía ningún problema, sabía que sus padres no les gustarían la idea de que su hija tuviera amigas lesbianas.

El timbre sonó anunciando el final de la clase, así que las dos chicas recogieron sus cosas y se dirigían hacia la puerta del salón.

Chelsea pudo ver a una joven morena de piel bronceada y ojos color chocolate, vestida de porrista con una pulcra coleta que sujetaba su sedoso cabello oscuro. Por el nombre que Brittany menciono, supuso que esa hermosa latina era Santana, y así fue ya que cuando Britt apenas la vio parada de manera impotente, salio saltando a encontrarse con ella y besarla en los labios "Santy, mi amor."

La postura que Chelsea vio en Santana, esa de chica mala, se vino abajo cundo vio a la rubia y se pudo dar cuenta que esa latina con su pose de mala, mataría y moriría por la tierna e inocente bailarina de ojos celestes.

-Britt, amor.-dijo Santana abrazando a su novia.

-Santy, quiero que conozcas a Chelsea, les gusta cantar y bailar, así que le dije que podía anotarse al Club Glee con nosotros.-dijo Britt mientras se volteaba a ver a la pelirroja.

-Por Dios, que te sucedió en la cara.- se burlo Santana de la chica nueva.

-Se llaman pecas.-dijo Chelsea. Ya estaba acostumbrada a las burlas por lo que ya no le afectaban en lo mas mínimo.

S: En serio? Pecas? Parece más como si te hubieran pegado granitos de arena a la cara.

C: No, no estoy segura de que son pecas.

Santana seguía burlándose de Chelsea, mientras se dirigían a los casilleros.

-Santy mi amor, ya no la molestes, si no ya no querrá juntarse con nosotras.-dijo Brittany alzando las cejas.

- Esta bien, preciosa, no mas burlas… hasta la hora del almuerzo.-dijo Santana.

-Esta bien, Britt no te preocupes, no me molesta, en serio.-dijo Chelsea con una pequeña sonrisa.

-De verdad? No te molesta?-Pregunto Santana con los ojos entre abiertos y cruzando sus brazos.

C: Nop! Para nada es mas ya encuentro gracioso todo lo que me digan.

A Santana le fastidio que sus insultos no molestaran a la pelirroja pero aun así le parecía una buena chica, aunque no lo dijo, claro!

El timbre sonó y las tres chicas se fueron por caminos diferentes con la intención de reunirse luego en la cafeteria con los demás y así Chelsea conocería al resto del Club Glee.

_**Bueno este es mi primer Fic… Como ya se han podido dar cuenta el fic tiene dos historias paralelas, obviamente la de Santana con Brittany y la de S.J con Chelsea…**_

_**Ya poco a poco van a ver como de desarrolla toda la historia y sigan leyendo… =)**_


	4. Skyblue, But Also Green Now?

Cáp. 4

Sky-blue, but Also Green Now?

Santana se dirigía a su clase de Cálculo después de dejar a Brittany en el laboratorio. Cuando entro se sentó en una de las primeras sillas, vio a una chica aparentemente nueva y algo mas joven se acerco al profesor.

-Ah, si, atención chicos! Ella es Sophie Stevens y se acaba de trasladar a McKinley. Srta. Stevens tomo asiento junto a la Srta. López.

S.J se dirigió a donde le señalo el profesor pero era obvio ya que el único asiento libre era al lado de la hermosa latina.

Mientras caminaba así ella, Santana no puedo evitar observarla detenidamente, sus piernas largar se veían muy sexy con los pantalones negros ajustados, a pesar de usar una chaqueta pudo ver las curvas en su torso y como se veía un trozo de su abdomen dejando ver los huesos en cada lado de sus caderas, la sombra de pecas en su nariz, su sedoso cabello rojo brillaba por las luces de los florecentes, algo raro era que llevaba unos lentes de sol en su cabeza, las lunas eran amarillas, y lo que hipnotizo a Santana fueron los ojos verdes esmeralda de la pelirroja, eran mas oscuros que los de Quinn y mucho mas hermosos.

Santana se asusto ante esto, ella no había pensado de esa manera en nadie mas que no fuera Brittany, pero pensó que solo analizaba a la nueva, o eso creyó.

-Hola.-dijo S.J sonriéndole a Santana.

Por alguna razón Santana no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque reprimió esta sonrisa rápidamente y tomando su posición de bitch solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza en señal de saludo. Vio que la chica nueva quedo algo confundida ante su forma de saludarla.

S.J solo se dedico a prestar atención a la clase y copiar las formulas de la pizarra, sin volver a mirar directamente a Santana. De igual manera se comporto la latina ya que no quería pensar en ella de la forma que lo hizo anteriormente.

El timbre sonó y Santana tomo sus cosas rápidamente y se dirigió al laboratorio a recoger a SU NOVIA. Cuando llego y vio a Britt todo ese temor que nació en ella en la última hora desapareció.

S.J se demoro en su casillero y ya se le hacia tarde para su próxima clase así que salio corriendo por el pasillo y al llegar a la altura del baño de mujeres choco con una chica y cayo hacia atrás dejando caer todos los libros que llevaba en sus manos y también los de la otra chica.

-Dios, lo siento tanto, no me fije, de verdad perdóname.-dijo S.J apenada mientras recogía sus libros y ayudaba a recoger los de la chica con quien acababa de tropezar.

-No te preocupes, no paso nada tranquila.- respondió Chelsea.

Una vez que ambas chicas se levantaron cada una con sus cosas, se miraron y S.J pudo ver a la chica y sintió algo en su estomago, era muy hermosa y las pecas que tenia en su rostro, le pareció algo hermoso y muy sexy, le sonreía así que le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Soy S.J.-dijo tendiendo su mano.

-Chelsea.-tomando la mano de S.J.

Cuando sintió la piel de Chelsea rozando la suya, S.J sintió en su brazo como una descarga eléctrica.

-Y puedo saber a donde te diriges con tanta prisa que chocas con la gente?-pregunto divertida Chelsea.

-Lo siento mucho de verdad.-dijo algo avergonzada S.J.

C: No te preocupes.

S.J: Se me hizo tarde mientras estaba en mi casillero y me dirijo a la clase de biología, pero no tengo idea de donde esta.

C: Pues tiene suerte, S.J yo también tengo biología ahora y no esta lejos así que vamos.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron juntas al salón y se sentaron juntas. Al terminar la clase se dirigieron juntas a los casilleros y se dieron cuenta que estaban uno al lado del otro.

C: Y que tal todo hasta ahora?

S.J: No esta nada mal, hasta ahora me gusta, y tu?

C: Igual.

S.J sonrió ante la respuesta de la chica de ojos azules y al verla se dio cuenta que la miraba en su dirección pero no a ella y era una mirada de asombro. S.J se volvió para saber que impresionaba a la chica enfrente suyo y lo comprendió.

-Wow! Que día tan agotador y eso que solo he tenido cuatro clases hasta ahora, no quiero saber como será después del almuerzo.-dijo A.J al llegar al lado de su hermana.

-Ella es A.J, mi hermana obviamente.-dijo S.J dirigiéndose a Chelsea.-ella es Chelsea, hermanita.

-Hola, Chelsea. Wow! Tienes muchas pecas en el rostro.-dijo A.J al ver a Chelsea.

-A.J por Dios, no puedes joder mas?-dijo S.J enfadada con su hermana.

-No te preocupes S, no me molesta.-dijo Chelsea sonriendo.-Es un placer A.J.

-Igualmente Chelsea.-dijo A.J.-Es muy bonita, ya veo que no pierdes el tiempo hermanita.-dirigiéndose a S.J, quien le dio una mirada asesina.

-Cierra la boca.-dijo S.J furiosa.

Chelsea quien entendió rápidamente lo sucedido, bajo su cabeza avergonzada de la situación. A.J al ver la reacción de ambas chicas, comprendió todo aunque algo tarde para remediarlo.

-Oh, Dios lo siento, creí que ustedes… que estupida soy.-dijo A.J completamente apenada.

S: Olvídalo ya paso, y si definitivamente eres una estupida.

En ese momento Brittany se acercaba a Chelsea para ir juntas a la cafeteria y encontrarse con Santana y el resto de los chicos.

B: Hola Chels!

C: Hola Britt, te presento a S.J y a su hermana A.J.

Brittany se asombro mucho al ver a las gemelas.

B: Dios son extraterrestres?

S.J: No solo hermanas gemelas.

A.J: Si solo gemelas.

Britt aliviada de que no fueran extraterrestres, se dirigió junto a las tres pelirrojas a la cafetería.

* * *

**_Bueno como se pudieron dar cuenta hay atraccion por parte de Santana y S.J por Chelsea..._**

**_Se viene LEMON en el capitulo que viene o derrepente en el otro aun no lo se... Espero que les guste aunque es un poco corto... pero comienza a tomar forma =)_**


	5. Three New Members

Cáp. 5

Three New Members

All llegar a la cafetería, Brittany se acerco a la mesa donde estaban sentados los chicos del coro.

-Chicos, ella son Chelsea, A.J y S.J y no son extraterrestres!-dijo Brittany señalando una a una mientras las nombraba.

Los chicos sonrieron amablemente a las chicas.

B: Chicas, ellos son (señalando a cada uno) Finn, Puck, Rachel, Quinn, Artie, Kurt, Blain, Mercedes, Sam, Tina, Mike y Santana, mi sexy y hermosa novia.(finalizo mientras se sentaba en el regazo de la latina y depositaba un beso en sus labios.)

Las tres chicas saludaron a los gleeks y se sentaron en la mesa con ellos.

Santana se quedo viendo a la última pelirroja, era la que se sentó junto a ella en la clase de cálculo. La latina puedo sentir como el temor se sintió en la mañana renacía en ella otra vez.

Puck miraba de manera seductora a las gemelas y en su mente apareció la imagen de las gemelas en su cama teniendo sexo salvaje con el, eso haría realidad su mas anhelada fantasía; hacerlo con gemelas.

-Olvídalo, Puck.-dijo Quinn, haciendo que todos en la mesa los observaran.-No pervertirás a las gemelas.

P: Quinn, porque no dejas que las sexies pelirrojas decidan eso solas.

Q: Esta bien, dejemos que decidan.-dirigiéndose a las gemelas.-Chicas, quisieran tener sexo con Puck, alguna de ustedes o las dos o las dos al mismo tiempo?

-No, gracias!-respondieron rápidamente al unísono las gemelas con nerviosismo en voz y rostro. La respuesta de las gemelas, arranco risas en la mesa y desilusiono a Puck.

Q: Lo vez, Puckerman, no todas las chicas lindas quieren contigo.

-Y ya se inscribieron en algo?-pregunto Rachel a las tres pelirrojas.

A.J: Bueno, S.J y yo pensamos unirnos al equipo de natación ya que eso hacíamos en nuestra antigua escuela.

P: Dios, eso solo hace que se vean más sexy!

R: Y tu Chelsea, también natación?

C: Oh, no, no soy buena nadando. Britt me dijo algo sobre el Club Glee y así que decidí intentarlo.

Ante esto, los chicos sonrieron entusiastas ya que eso significaba más gente.

R: Eso es genial, si entras, seremos más y tendremos más oportunidad en las Nacionales.

El timbre sonó y se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases.

Al final del día, llego el momento de ir al salón de coro y el Sr. Shue les dijo a los chicos que hoy harían la clase en el auditorio, de esa manera podría audicionar Chelsea.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del auditorio, escucharon música dentro, lo cual los sorprendió mucho, así que con mucho cuidado entraron silenciosamente para ver quien producía ese sonido.

En el escenario, había dos chicas casa una sentada frente a la otra, una de ellas con una guitarra y cantaban juntas…

(Wonderwall – Oasis)

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you,_

_By now you should have somehow_

_Realised what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way that I do_

_About you now_

_Back beat, the word is on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out,_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before,_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't belive that anybody feels the way that I do_

_About you now_

A.J cantaba mirando a su hermana, le sonreía y se mecía asía los lados al ritmo de la canción.

_And all the roads we have are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that i would like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

(Coro)

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

Las gemelas cantaron juntas el coro y sus voces sincronizaban en perfecta armonía.

_Today was gonna be the day_

_But they'll never throw it back at you_

_By now you should have somehow_

_Realised what you're not to do_

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do_

_About you now_

S.J cantaba y tocaba la guitarra, al parecer disfrutaba cantar, sus ojos brillaban y sonreía ampliamente.

_And all the roads that lead you there were winding_

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you_

_But I dont know how_

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_Youre my wonderwall_

Las gemelas cantaron juntas otra vez y los chicos se quedaron anonadados ante esto, no sabían que dos gemelas nadadoras podrían cantar tan bien.

_I said maybe (I said maybe)_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_Youre my wonderwall_

_I said maybe (I said maybe)_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me (saves me)_(x3)

Cuando terminaron se sonrieron y escucharon los aplausos de los gleeks, se sobresaltaron y se avergonzaron un poco.

-Eso fue increíble!-dijo el Sr. Shue a las gemelas, subiendo al escenario.-No quisieran unirse al Club Glee, necesitamos ese tipo de voces entre nosotros- las gemelas se miraron, A.J parecía muy entusiasmada pero S.J por otro lado parecía algo contrariada. Su hermana le dio una mirada de gatito de Shrek, a lo que S.J sonrió resignada, después de todo sabia que si ella no aceptaba A.J tampoco lo haría.

-Si, claro que queremos.- dijo A.J feliz junto a su hermana quien sonreía.

Su respuesta fue recibida con una ovación de los chicos y el Sr. Shue dijo.- Excelente, ahora chicas tomen asiento y díganme sus nombres.

-S.J.-dijo la gemela con la guitarra.

-A.J.-dijo la otra gemela mientras se sentaban juntas.

WS: Bueno chicos, ahora creo que es el turno de Chelsea… Chels, el escenario es todo tuyo.

Chelsea subió dio sus partituras a la banda, tomo aire y cerro sus ojos y cuando la música empezó, ella comenzó…

(Begin Again – Measure)

_Wake up_

_To sun_

_ 'Cause morning_

_Does come_

_If al you can rely on is_

_The feel of your feet on the wet floor_

_If all you can depend on is all movement gives you some_

_Direction then_

_Begin Again_

_You're no calendar _

_You're no concret plan_

_Begin Again_

_Don't waste your time waiting for someone to tell you when_

La voz de Chelsea era un poco ronca pero sonaba muy bien, tenia un toque sensual.

_Wake up_

_To sun_

'_Cause morning still comes_

_So move around your furniture_

_Or out it all out on the curve_

_And drive away to somthing new_

_Yeah, watch the sky light sink behind you and_

S.J miraba a Chelsea y le gusto mucho como la chica cerraba los ojos y tomaba el micro fuertemente con su mano derecha, sentía mariposas en su estomago al escucharla cantar y se le erizaba la piel. No había sentido eso antes, ni siquiera con su antigua novia.

_Begin Again_

_You're no calendar _

_You're no concret plan_

_Begin Again_

_Don't waste your time waiting for someone to tell you when_

'_Cause walking out doors only works if you show them_

_Begin Again_

_And quit looking backwards and know where you have been_

_Begin Again_

_You're no calendar _

_You're no concret plan_

_Begin Again_

_Don't waste your time _

'_Cause no one's gonna tell you when_

_Wake up_

La canción termino y todos se pusieron de pie aplaudiendo ala pelirroja que se encontraba en el escenario.

-Bueno solo queda una sola cosa que decir… S.J, A.J y Chelsea bienvenidas al Club Glee.

Una última ovación que hizo que las tres nuevas chicas se sintieran aceptadas en su primer día por ese pequeño grupo, que estaban seguras que ese pequeño grupo seria como su segunda familia.


	6. Feelings Parte 1

**_Sexto capitulo... si ya se que actualizo muy rapido... se nota que no hago nada mas no? Bueno este capitulo es practicamente dedicado a Brittana, hay Lemon, si hay susceptibles, de verdad sorry pero creo que los Lemon son necesarios.. =)_**

* * *

Cáp. 6

Feelings (Parte 1)

Santana estaba en su habitación, era viernes la primera semana escolar al fin había acabado, y eso solo hizo que se sintiera mas insegura con respecto a la pelirroja de mirada esmeralda y en especial ese Viernes con lo que paso en la clase de Calculo.

"FLASHBACK"

Faltaban 10 minutos para terminar la clase y Santana no dejaba de darle pequeñas miradas a S.J cada 2 minutos, por lo que no comprendió nada de la clase. Sonó el timbre y cuando S.J empezó a recoger sus cosas, sus dedos rozaron los de Santana, haciendo que ambas chicas se miraran a los ojos. S.J sonrió a Santana esperando algún saludo, pero Santana solo salio del salón despavorida y cuando llegaron al Club Glee solo hizo como sino existiera.

"FIN DEL FASHBACK"

Santana solo quería que su confusión desapareciera y la única forma era dejar de pensar en una chica con la cual apenas había cruzado tres palabras en una semana, era inundar su mente con cierta rubia de mirada celeste que la traía loca. Así que decidió ir donde su novia y pasar todo el día con ella, escuchando lo que tenga que decir, mirarla a los ojos, besarla, hacerle el amor, abrazarla, protegerla y verla dormir.

S.J estaba tomando una ducha caliente, le encantaba que su cuerpo se adormeciera bajo el agua. Pensaba en los sucesos de la semana, había sido aceptada en el Club Glee y en el equipo de Natación junto con A.J. Chelsea y ella ya eran muy buenas amigas, hablaban mucho, estudiaban juntas, hasta decidieron que cantarían a dúo en el Club Glee. S.J sentía algo por Chelsea, le gustaba mucho estar con ella tenían muchas cosas en común y lo mejor de todo es que podía ser ella, sin temor a que se alejara. Además sentía cariño por sus compañeros del coro, inclusive por Santana, aunque ella aparentemente no sentía lo mismo ya que prácticamente la ignoraba cosa que no hacia con los demás, quizás no era amable con nadie mas que no fuera Brittany, pero a S.J ni siquiera la insultaba como hacia con el resto, era como si fuera invisible. Por alguna razón eso le fastidiaba a S.J, que cierta latina ni siquiera la miraba.

Santana estaba en la puerta de la casa de Brittany y le mando un mensaje desde su celular…

S: preciosa, ya llegue me abres? =)

B: claro amor, ahí bajo.

Unos segundos después, Brittany le abría la puerta a Santana y se tiraba a sus brazos y le plantaba un beso en los labios, que poco a poco se fue poniendo pasional y la ternura del beso, fue remplazado por el deseo y la lujuria.

Las manos de Brittany viajaban por los costados de Santana y se pasaron en su cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, eliminando el espacio entre ellas mientras Santana rodeaba a Britt por el cuello y enredaba sus dedos en el dorado cabello de la chica. Brittany aprovechando que era mas alta y fuerte, cargo a Santana quien puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Britt, mientras la rubia la conducía al sofá de la sala depositando a la latina en el y poniéndose sobre ella.

Se separaron por falta de aire, así que Brittany aprovecho para besar el cuello de Santana, quien se levanto un poco para que Britt pudiera sacarla la playera que llevaba puesta arrojándola muy lejos, Santana sonrió y con un hábil movimiento, invirtió las posiciones, tomando ahora ella el control, quito la playera y el seguro del brasier de su novia con una velocidad sorprendente. Comenzó a besar su cuello, mordió suavemente la zona de su pulso, el cual estaba más que acelerado. Poco a poco fue bajando, pasando su lengua por el valle que se forma entre sus pechos. Puso uno de sus pechos en su boca, besándolo su lengua jugaba con su pezón para luego morderlo suavente, mientras que con su mano se encargaba del otro, haciendo que se endurezcan por completo mientras empezaba a sentir su propia humedad y escuchaba los sensuales gemidos de Brittany, que solo incrementaba su excitación. Siguió bajando, pasando su lengua a lo largo de su formado abdomen, deteniéndose en el ombligo de la bailarina el cual lamió y mordió con algo de dificultad ya que su abdomen estaba muy tenso por la excitación. Desabrocho el botón de los jeans de Brittany y comenzó a arrastrarlos por sus piernas junto con sus bragas. Brittany levanto sus caderas para facilitarle el trabajo a su novia. Comenzó a subir por las piernas de la rubia, depositando besos en su camino llego a sus muslos y beso y lamió la parte interna de estos provocando a la chica. Levanto su mirada hacia Brittany y vio que tenia las pupilas dilatadas debido a la excitación y se mordía el labio inferior, su cuello y pechos estaban con un ligero rubor y subían y bajan debido a su acelerada respiración y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor, todo debido a la excitación que solo Santana le producía, solo ella. Brittany levanto su cadera impaciente, invitando a Santana a que empezara a complacerla.

La latina sonrió con complicidad y bajo hacia el centro de la rubia y pudo ver que la humedad que emanaba era demasiada y el aroma excitante volvía loca a Santana. Paso su lengua por sus pliegues encontrando el excitado e hinchado clítoris de la rubia lamiéndolo, lo que hizo que Brittany se sobresaltara y soltara un grito ahogado, Santana comenzó su labor lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente el pequeño órgano nervioso de la rubia, de arriba a bajo, en círculos sin marcar un tiempo, privando a Brittany de un ritmo lo cual solo la hacia gemir mas y poner sus manos en la parte trasera de Santana empujándola mas hacia ella. Santana sintió la humedad de su novia y su sabor despertó sus papilas y la hacia sentir que volaba. Sin previo aviso penetro a Brittany con dos de sus dedos, haciendo que la rubia soltara un fuerte gemido. Empezó con los movimientos de entrada y salida primero suaves mientras que con su lengua y dientes se dedicaba a estimular el hinchado clítoris de la bailarina. Las arremetidas se hacían más rápidas y logro escuchar a Brittany pidiendo mas, obedeciendo a la rubia, Santana introdujo un tercer dedo y comenzó a arremeter mas rápido mientras Brittany gemía y le ofrecía sus caderas. Podía sentir como las piernas de Britt temblaban y sus músculos empezaban a contraerse, haciendo que la entrada de sus dedos fuera cada vez más difícil, así que aumento la velocidad de las arremetidas y sintió que su novia estaba cerca del orgasmo. Segundos después sus dedos quedaron atrapados dentro de Britt y escucho que la chica gritaba su nombre. Santana salio delicadamente de la holandesa y subía por su cuerpo dejando besos por su camino, metió sus dedos completamente empapados a su boca provocando a Brittany, haciendo que la rubia la tomara del cuello y la acercara a sus labios para fundirse en un beso que tenia la esencia de la rubia.

-Creo que falta algo mas, no crees?-dijo Brittany cuando recupero el aliento.

-Porque no me enseñas lo que falta…-la reto Santana con una sonrisa seductora, haciendo que Brittany sonriera volteando a Santana, poniéndola bajo ella. A la latina le encanto la forma en la que rápidamente la rubia había tomado el control. Brittany comenzó a besar los carnosos labios de la latina, mordiendo fuertemente su labio inferior, al hacer esto pudo ver como la mirada de Santana se oscureció al instante. La holandesa sonrió y fue bajando lentamente por el cuello de su novia, lamiéndolo con avidez pasando su lengua desde su oreja hasta la zona del acelerado pulso. Paso su dedo índice por el valle que entre sus pechos. Un gemido se escapo de los labios de Santana cuando la rubia tomo en sus labios su pezón derecho, lamiendo y mordiéndolo alternando uno a uno lo que hacia que Santana arqueara su espalda para que Brittany no se separara de ella. Comenzó a bajar por el abdomen de la latina dejando una línea de besos a su paso hasta su ombligo. "me gustan tus abdominales marcados, son muy sexies y me gusta como se siente cuando paso mi lengua…" dijo con una sonrisa, los lamió, beso y mordió suavemente. Santana sonrió y dijo "lo se, soy demasiado sexy…" Brittany rió y quito el pantalón de Santana y paso sus dedos por el centro de la latina, sintiendo su humedad por sobre la tela de su braga mientras la latina suspiraba pesadamente.

Lentamente la holandesa arrastro las bragas de la latina por sus piernas y comenzó a subir por las piernas de su novia las cuales separo delicadamente, lamiendo su centro húmedo y caliente, mordió suavemente el pequeño nervio de la latina y al mismo tiempo la penetro con dos de sus dedos, Santana gimió y presiono la cabeza de Brittany con sus piernas mientras ofrecía sus caderas siguiendo el ritmo marcado de la rubia. Con cada minuto que pasaba las arremetidas se hacían cada vez mas rápidas y fuertes, Brittany escuchaba los gemidos de la latina, que pedía que fuera mas rápido, cosa que la holandesa obedeció. La tensión en las piernas de Santana crecía rápidamente "Britt ya… ya casi" dijo sin aliento. Al escuchar esto Brittany salio suavemente de la latina, haciendo que frunciera el ceño confundida… "porque te detienes." Brittany no contesto solo subió por el cuerpo ligeramente sudoroso de su hermosa novia y monto uno de sus muslos y acomodaron sus piernas de forma que ambos centros se juntaran y la humedad de las dos chicas se mezclara. Brittany empezó a embestir a Santana, quien imito su acción, al principio suave y lento, con cada arremetida ambas chicas gemían de placer. Sus frentes estaban juntas y se miraban a los ojos. Santana tenía una mano alrededor del cuello de su rubia y la izquierda estaba aferrada al respaldar del sofá. Brittany tenia su mano derecha en la espalda baja de Santana de esa manera acercaba a la latina a su cuerpo con cada embestida y su mano izquierda estaba en la espalda de su novia. Mientras las arremetidas se hacinan mas desenfrenadas y desesperadas, Britt no pudo evitar rasguñar la espalda de Santana, haciendo que soltara un gemido de dolor, pero era un dolor placentero. Los movimientos se hacían erráticos y ambas chicas estaban al borde del clímax. Santana gimió fuertemente y escondió su cara en el cuello de la holandesa mordiendo fuertemente la piel sobre su clavícula, segundos después Brittany gemía "Santy…" y se desplomo agotada sobre la latina, quien deposito un tierno beso en los labios de la rubia para luego morder fuertemente su labio inferior. Como respuesta a esto Brittany arremetió su cadera contra la de Santana aprovechando el placer post coital. Con cada arremetida un nuevo orgasmo explotaba en las dos y así fueron 4, 5 hasta 6 veces hasta que finalmente Brittany dejo caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Santana, exhausta. Las respiraciones de ambas eran muy aceleradas y sus ritmos cardiacos desbocados, poco a poco, en realidad después de unos 15 minutos, se fueron recuperando.

-Hola, amor.-dijo Brittany mientras Santana hacia surcos en su espalda desnuda.

-Linda forma de saludarme, sabes… me podría acostumbra a eso fácilmente.-dijo sonriendo y besando la cabeza de Britt.

-Te amo, Santy.-dijo la rubia apoyando su barbilla en el pecho de Santana para poder verla a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo, preciosa.-dijo San besando a su novia.

Brittany se acomodo sobre el pecho de Santana para dormir un poco. Mientras Santana acariciaba el cabello de Britt, pensaba en lo sucedido en la escuela esta mañana, en como un simple y estupido roce de dedos, puso en duda su amor por la chica que yacía sobre ella.

-Eres tan tonta Santana López.-se dijo a si misma en voz muy baja.

Así que con su mente ya despejada de cualquier duda, decidió cerrar los ojos y dormir, acompañando en el sueño al ángel de cabellos dorados que dormía sobre ella.

* * *

**_Que tal les parecio? Ojala les haya gustado... si no fue asi me pueden mandar una PM para saber en que puedo mejorar... Espero sus reviews y para quienes ya dejaron gracias y ojala lo hagan otra vez. Lo mas problable es que actualice el finde... Un beso! Lex =)_**

**_(NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE)_**


	7. Feelings Parte 2

**_Hey! Capitulo nuevo colgado a las 3.00 a.m hahahaha, lo gracioso es que estos capitulos los he escrito a lapiz antes por eso es que actualizo rapido... y la inspiracion el en momento fue mucha, y me salio Lemon otra vez... susceptibles... sorry otra vez..._**

* * *

Cáp. 6.2

Feelings (Parte 2)

Chelsea estaba sentada en los escalones que estaban frente a la piscina del la escuela, miraba a una chica que estaba nadando de forma elegante, con cada cinco brazadas, sacaba su cabeza para tomar aire y la volvía a sumergir. Cuando S.J llego al borde de la piscina y salio de ella, chorreando agua se dirigió a las duchas. Chelsea, con un solo propósito en su mente, se levanto de los escalones y se dirigió a las duchas. Cuando entro no había nadie mas que una pelirroja desnuda en la ducha justo frente a ella. Había algo de vapor por lo que apenas podía ver bien el cuerpo desnudo de S.J. Chelsea se dirigió con paso decidido a la chica en la ducha, la tomo por la cintura, la volteo, poniéndola frente a ella y la empujo contra la pared.

-Hazlo... sabes que te mueres por hacerlo…- la voz de S.J era ronca, mostrando su excitación.

-Te deseo.-dijo Chelsea antes de besar con lujuria los labios de S.J metiendo su lengua en la boca de ella y encontrándose con la suya, mientras sus manos recorrían los costados desnudos de la chica que estaba contra la pared.

Chelsea sintió que se desvanecía y todo de repente desapareció y se encontró en su habitación, en su cama sudando y con la respiración acelerada. No podía creer lo que había soñado, había tenido un sueño sexual, su primer sueño sexual… Y CON UNA CHICA! No tenia idea de porque esa chica era S.J, si bien había pasado con ella toda la semana juntas y se llevaban muy bien y le encantaba pasar el tiempo con ella, pero no era la forma de pensar de una amiga o mejor dicho soñar, quizá era porque S.J era lesbiana y quizá solo quizá sintió curiosidad, después de todo Chelsea nunca había tenido una amiga gay y estaba segura de que ella no lo era, verdad? Decidió levantarse y darse una ducha para luego dar una vuelta era sábado después de todo, así que se relajaría un poco.

Cuando termino su ducha, Chelsea decidió mandarle un mensaje a S.J para ir al cine o a comer un helado después de todo era amigas, no?

C: Hey S! Quieres ir al cine o algo?

Segundos después llego la respuesta, haciendo que Chelsea se emocionara un poco.

SJ: Claro Chels, me encantaría… pero tendrá que ser en la tarde debo ir al dentista.

C: Dentista?

SJ: Si, ya me veras luego y si te burlas te asesinare ok?

C: Ha,ha,ha esta bien! Intentare no hacerlo, aunque creo que deberías decírselo a cierta latina…

SJ: Si claro, como al menos me mira…!

C: Uhh! Celos? No me digas que sientes algo por Santana?

SJ: QUE! Por Dios si apenas he cruzado una palabra con ella y además tiene novia!

C: Ha, ha, ha creo que puse el dedo en la yaga? =)

SJ: Cierra la boca, Cooper y deja de hablar huevadas! Debo irme es mi turno, te llamare cuando llegue a casa.

C: Ok pequeña nadadora, esperare tu llamada nos vemos!

Después de esa conversación, Chelsea se sintió bien y al mismo tiempo no le agrado la idea que a S.J le pudiera gustar Santana, si bien es cierto la latina no era una persona agradable y no le hacia caso a S.J, era my hermosa y sexy y al igual que S.J, Santana era lesbiana.

Santana se despertó al sentir que el lado que debería ocupar Brittany en la cama, estaba vació. Tomo su celular para ver la hora-12.30 p.m. Santana se estiro y se puso la bata de Brittany y salio de la habitación para buscarla. Escucho sonidos en la cocina y cuando entro en ella, ahí estaba la mujer perfecta, pensó Santana, estaba parada al lado de la mesa comiendo una raja de pan con mantequilla de maní y detrás de ella habían dos tazas con café caliente y lo que hacia perfecta esa imagen, es que estaba desnuda, era una niña en el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer.

-Amor que haces?-pregunta Santana, haciendo que Brittany se sobresalte y deje caer el pedazo de pan que tenia en la mano.

-Santy, por Dios me asustaste.-dijo Brittany llevando su mano al pecho.-Hago algo de desayuno para ti y para mi, que mas podría hacer con mantequilla de maní y café?

-No, no me refiero al desayuno, me refiero a que haces completamente desnuda en medio de la cocina... tus padres podrían venir en cualquier momento y bueno, no creo que les guste.

-Santy, bebe, mis padres se fueron con Amy a ver a mis abuelos por una semana, lo que significa que volverán el próximo jueves.-dijo Brittany sin darle importancia, caminando hacia Santana y parándose frente a ella.

-Bueno en ese caso… creo que debemos aprovechar cada segundo, no crees preciosa?-dijo Santana soltando la bata y dejándola caer al suelo quedando en igual condiciones que la holandesa.

-Creo que esa es una idea genial, tenemos toda una semana para aprovechar nuestro tiempo juntas al máximo.-dijo Brittany mientras rodeaba a Santana por el cuello y la acercaba a ella.

Se dieron un beso tierno que demostraba el amor y cariño que se tienen.

-Te amo tanto Brittany, te amo, te adoro mi amor.-dijo Santana cuando se separaron juntando su frente con la de la rubia.

-Yo también te amo, mi Santy, eres lo mas hermoso de mi vida, tu eres mi vida, amor, te amo y nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo.-Al decir esto se quedaron calladas, solo se vieron a los ojos, mirando mas que solo sus ojos, mirando sus almas. Santana junto sus labios con los de Brittany y entre ese beso dirigió a Britt a la mesa de la cocina recostándola en ella. Santana se separo de los labios de su rubia para ir bajando por su oreja pasando su lengua por el contorno de esta, bajando por el cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, dándole toques con su lengua a esos rosados pezones, turnándolos uno a uno… la sensación en Brittany era deliciosa a pesar de que su latina siempre hacia eso, ella siempre sentía algo nuevo con cada encuentro. Brittany pasaba sus manos por la espalda de su novia, pasando delicadamente sus uñas por la piel bronceada erizándola a su paso. Santana se separo de los pechos de la holandesa para dirigirse nuevamente a sus labios y besándola con mucho deseo, tomando su lengua y succionándola suavemente haciendo que Brittany soltara un gemido que se ahogo en la boca de Santana. La latina se acomodo sobre Brittany sin separarse de sus labios pasando sus manos por los costados de la rubia hasta llegar a su sexo y sintió su humedad y sin más la penetro con dos de sus dedos. Brittany gimió y escondió su cabeza en el cuello de la latina, lamiéndolo y sintiendo su sabor a vainilla que se mezclaba con el sudor de su cuerpo. Santana comenzó a mover sus dedos haciendo movimientos de entrada y salida muy suaves. Brittany se aferraba a la espalda de Santana y pasó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de la latina, acercándola por completo a su cuerpo, mientras que Santana se movía sobre ella, como si fuera un chico. Las arremetidas se hacían cada vez mas rápidas y erráticas, ambos cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una pequeña capa de sudor. Santana se movía cada vez mas rápido haciendo que su mano rose su propio sexo y sin previo aviso sintió dos delgados dedos penetrándola y un fuerte gemido salio de sus labios. Santana se movía de manera desenfrenada sobre la rubia, se agarraba del borde de la mesa con su mano libre y volvió a besar a Brittany, "San ya no puedo… mas rápido, por favor" dijo Brittany con la voz entrecortada y ronca.

El clímax estaba cerca y segundos después un orgasmo golpeaba a ambas chicas al mismo tiempo haciendo gritar a Santana… "ahh…Britt yaa!" "Santy, por Dios…!"Dijo Brittany.

Santana saco sus dedos delicadamente y antes que pudiera llevarlos a su boca, Brittany los llevo a la suya y metió sus dedos húmedos en la boca de Santana. Se quedaron sobre la mesa, mirándose con las respiraciones aceleradas.

-Que miras tanto?-pregunto con una sonrisa Brittany

-Eres hermosa, amo todo de ti, tus ojos, tus labios, tus mejillas, tu cuello, tu cabello, tus pecas, todo, eres perfecta.-dijo Santana mirándola a los ojos y rozando su nariz con la de su novia.-hasta la mantequilla de maní en tu hombro.

-Cual mantequilla de maní?-dijo Brittany sonriendo buscando la mantequilla en su hombro.

-Esta…-dijo Santana vaciando un poco de la crema del envase sobre el hombro de la holandesa.

-Santana que haces!.-dijo Brittany riendo mirando a su novia.

-Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha perdón pero no pude evitarlo, pero no te preocupes, yo lo limpio.-dicho esto, lamió toda la mantequilla de maní del hombro de Brittany.-Mmm… amor sabes tan bien con mantequilla de maní!

Santana se levanto de la mesa y luego ayudo a Brittany a hacerlo.

-Creo que debo de darme una ducha para poder sacarme toda la mantequilla de maní de mi hombro.-dijo Brittany mientras recogía la bata que Santana dejo caer al suelo.-Me quieres ayudar?

Brittany sonreía sensualmente y Santana la beso en los labios y sin más se fueron arriba a darse un largo baño.

* * *

**_Capitulo corto... lo se pero tenia que iniciar las dudas de Chelsea de alguna forma... El proximo capitulo va a haber un encuntro entre dos parejas se pondra algo incomodo... quien sabe... yo! haha en realidad tengo escrito en un borrador hasta el capitulo 10, lo hago en borrador por que aveces las ideas me vienen en el momento menos esperado y como no ando con la laptop encima todo el tiempo... mejor es un cuaderno... bueno espero que les guste... estube leyendo los reviews (gracias por ellos) y lei uno de _**_S** que no queria mas triangulos amorosos... bueno eso solo se sabra mas adelante... van a pasar cosas penosas y graciosas... Dejen sus reviews o PM si es quq tienen algun consejo para hacerme mejorar... Un beso Lex =)**_

**_(NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENESE)_**


	8. A Date?

Cáp. 7

A Date?

Eran cerca de las 7 p.m. y Chelsea se encontraba en su habitación escuchando música de su iPod, se había cansado esperando la llamada de S.J, que hasta la hora no había recibido. Estaba tan inmersa en la música que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien entro a su habitación. De pronto sintió que alguien se tiro sobre ella, grito y se asusto tanto que por impulso le dio con el puño en la cara a la persona que estaba sobre ella y la vio caer de la cama. Chelsea se quito los audífonos y pudo escuchar los gemidos de dolor.

-Oh por Dios! S.J lo siento tanto!-dijo Chelsea apenada acercándose a S.J para verla mejor.

-Lo sientes? LO SIENTES! El sentirlo no me va a quitar el dolor!-dijo S.J con sus mano sobre so rostro.

-Lo siento, déjame ver…

S.J dejo al descubierto su rostro y Chelsea pudo ver la parte golpeada, su pómulo derecho aunque por suerte, el golpe no fue muy fuerte y solo tenía esa parte roja.

-Bueno no estas tan mal, al menos no se pondrá morado.-dijo Chelsea mirando detenidamente a S.J.

-Bueno tienes suerte entonces porque sino estarías muerta…-dijo S.J molesta.-ya tengo suficiente con un dolor y no quiero un ojo morado.

-Que quieres decir con un dolor?

-Bueno recuerdas que te dije que estaba en el dentista? Bueno fue para ponerme brackets.

S.J sonrió mostrando sus dientes y Chelsea pudo ver los brackets con unas pequeñas ligas de color verde como decoración.

-Ha, ha, ha, Dios te ves tan graciosa, pero lo raro es que no suenas raro…

-Si! Gracias a Dios, pero salivo demasiado, como si fuera a vomitar.

-Ha, ha, ha, es genial no te ves mal si eso te preocupa.

-Bueno gracias por ser tan encantadora pero jamás te atrevas a saludarme de la mima manera que ahora o lo lamentaras.-dijo S.J con un tono de falsa amenaza.

-No te preocupes no volverá a suceder, lo siento mucho de verdad. Pero que haces aquí?

-Ouch! Gracias, será mejor que me vaya entonces…

-No, no por favor no me malentiendas es que quiero saber ya que no me llamaste…

-Bueno por eso mismo, no pude llamarte así que vine a verte y es porque creo que tenemos una cita pendiente.

-Que?-Chelsea se puso nerviosa ante el comentario de la pelirroja que aun estaba sentada en el suelo.

-Claro, no me dijiste que querías comer un helado o ir al cine?-dijo tranquilamente S.J.-bueno aquí estoy, a menos que hayas cambiado de opinión.

-Oh, no…bueno yo creí… que…bueno…Si! Si claro aun quiero.

-Bien, entonces vamos, aun es temprano así que podremos llegar a la función de las 8 p.m.

-Ok, solo déjame tomar mi chaqueta y ya.

Dicho esto, Chelsea se levanto y tomo su chaqueta junto con su bolso, S.J se levanto y tomo también su bolso y se dirigieron al auto de la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

-Bueno…entonces que vemos?-dijo S.J una vez que llegaron al cine.

-Mmm…No se.-Chelsea miraba la cartelera algo indecisa.-y si vemos "_Sombras Tenebrosas" _? Adoro a Johnny Depp.

-Mmm… si no esta mal.-Chelsea vio que S.J no estaba del todo convencida, así que pregunto…

-Si tienes otra opción en mente te escucho…

-Bueno quisiera ver "_La Dama de Negro_"

-Acaso esa no es de terror?

-Si! Bueno suspenso pero es buena, o eso dijo A.J

-No me gustan muchos las películas de terror…

-Oh vamos, es solo una película, además yo te protegeré.-S.J sonrió amablemente a Chelsea pero la otra chica aun dudaba.-Vamos Chels! Por favor.-S.J puso su carita del gatito de Shrek.

-Esta bien vamos a verla.-Chelsea se resigno.

-Genial!-S.J fue a pagar las entradas, se volvió hacia Chelsea y tomo su mano.-Listo, vamos Freckles.

Chelsea sintió mariposas en su estómago al tener la mano de S.J entre la suya. Estaba tan inmersa en lo que sentía dentro de ella, que no se dio cuenta cuando llamaron sus nombres.

-S.J, CHELSEA!-Brittany se acercaba a las pelirrojas junto con Santana.

-Hola, Britt.-dijo Chelsea sonriendo a la pareja.

-Como están?

-Bien y ustedes?

-Genial.-dijo Santana, mirando las manos entrelazadas de las pelirrojas y sintió un gran alivio en su pecho, pero al mismo tiempo, sintió algo de celos.

-Hola, Britt…Santana.-saludo S.J-Y que película van a ver?

S: _"La Era de Hielo 4"_, a Britt le encanta.- Santana le sonrió a su novia.

C: Aww! Porque no vemos esa mejor, Sophie!

-Quizá porque ya compre las entradas para "_La Dama de Negro_"…-dijo S.J sarcásticamente, sacudiendo las entradas ante los ojos de Chelsea.

-"_La Dama de Negro_"? Pero creí que ya no estaba en cartelera…-dijo Santana, viendo a los ojos a S.J, después de mucho que lo hacia.

-No aun esta, pero ya solo hay muy pocas funciones creo que una por día.-respondió S.J a la latina.

-Oh vaya, me hubiera gustado verla, pero bueno la podré comprar luego.-Santana sonrió a S.J y Chelsea.-Bueno es hora de irnos Britts o llegaremos tarde.

-Esta bien Santy…Oh! Tengo una idea que tal si cuando terminen las películas vamos a tomar un helado las cuatro…como una cita doble!-dijo Brittany entusiasmada.

-Ha, ha, ha, Britt nosotras solo salimos como amigas no es una cita aunque… de repente es una cita pero de amigas.-dijo S.J sonriendo.-Pero me parece una idea genial.

Chelsea sonrió aprobando la idea. La única que no estaba muy de acuerdo fue Santana, pero al final cedió ante la carita de perrito mojado de Britt.

-Esta bien! Como resistirme a esa mirada tan hermosa.-Santana le sonrió a Brittany y la beso en los labios.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos luego de la película.-S.J tomo nuevamente la mano de Chelsea y se dirigieron a la sala.

Mientras la película transcurría, S.J pensó que hubiera sido mejor ver "_La Era de Hielo"_ y ni que decir de Chelsea, que había encogido sus piernas y las rodeaba con sus brazos, aterrada.

-Te odio, sabes, te odio demasiado!.- le susurro Chelsea a S.J. Estaba tan asustada que había derramado algunas lagrimas, lo cual se dio cuenta S.J.

-Lo siento en serio, no creí que fuera así, ven aquí.-S.J rodeo a Chelsea con sus brazo derecho y la acerco a ella, protegiéndola.

Ante esto, Chelsea se olvido por completo de la película y se dejo envolver por el delicioso aroma que emanaba de la chica…fresas y goma de mascar de…mora? Lo que fuera era delicioso y se sentía muy bien.

Al acabar la película, salieron de la sala y se encontraron con Brittany y Santana. Por alguna razón, S.J no había soltado la mano de Chelsea, se sentía tan bien que no quería hacerlo y ni que decir de Chelsea.

-Bueno vamos?-dijo Santana sonriendo. Al estar dentro de la sala con Britt, peso en S.J y Chelsea por un momento y creyó que si S.J estaba con alguien mas porque diablos debía importarle, ella tenia a la mujer mas perfecta del mundo, que la amaba y siempre lo haría y eso era lo único que importaba, así que desde ese momento decidió que no volvería a pensar en cierta pelirroja y empezaría a tratarla de igual manera que los demás.

-Si, vamos.-dijo Chelsea con una sonrisa.

-Que tal estuvo la película?-pregunto Brittany, mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura de Santana y esta la rodeaba por los hombros con su brazo.

-Bueno digamos que no estuvo mala pero definitivamente hubiéramos preferido ver algo más… alegre.-dijo S.J

-No estuvo mala? Habla por ti.-dijo Chelsea frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh por favor! Como si no te hubieras enganchado con la trama…

Llegaron a la heladería y pidieron sus helados…Brittany un helado de vainilla, chocolate, fresa y lúcuma con muchas chispitas de colores, Santana de chocolate, Chelsea de fresa y mora y S.J de moka.

-Oye Stevens, que rayos le sucedió a tu boca? Parece que hubieras comido los rieles de un tren!-dijo Santana riéndose tanto que las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

-No es gracioso, López, basta.-dijo S.J molesta por el comentario de la latina.

-Claro que es gracioso, te vez ridícula!-Santana no paraba de reír. S.J empezaba a molestarse cada vez más. Su rostro estaba poniéndose rojo de la ira y la vergüenza. Chelsea se molesto, no le gustaba que Santana tratara así a S.J.

-Santy, por favor ya basta!.-dijo Brittany molesta, pero a pesar de eso Santana no paraba.

-Eres una maldita perra, Santana!-dijo Chelsea muy molesta. Se había levantado y tomado la mano de S.J, mientras la chica dejaba en la mesa $20 y salían de la heladería.

-Porque mierda hiciste eso, Santana? Que te pasa?-Brittany se levanto y se dirigió a la salida.

-Britt, espera! Por favor para! Mierda la jodi…-Santana corrió de para alcanzar a Brittany, quien al parecer esta dispuesta a caminar hasta su casa.

-Sabes, te comportaste de lo peor, fuiste como la antigua Santana, a la que no le importaba nada ni nadie, no entiendo que te sucedió.

-Lo siento ok? No pensé que fuera tan sensible.

-Sensible? No parabas de búrlate. A mi no me pidas disculpas, es a S.J a quien deberías de dárselas.

-Esta bien, me disculpare, pero por favor, no te enfades conmigo, no me gusta que nos vayamos a dormir enfadadas.

-Bueno entonces dormirás en el sofá o en la habitación de Amy, te portaste mal y debes aceptar las consecuencias.

-Oh vamos Britts, por favor.

-Si quieres puedes ir a tu casa a dormir.-dijo Brittany, mientras subía al auto de Santana.

-No olvídalo, me quedare en la habitación de Amy.-dijo Santana resignándose. Encendió el auto y se dirigió a la casa de su novia.

S.J se estaciono frente a la casa de Chelsea y la acompaño a la puerta.

-Gracias, Chels, gracias por defenderme.-dijo S.J mirando a Chelsea a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, soy tu amiga y haría eso y más por ti. Además tú me protegiste durante la película, creo que me pareció justo.-dijo Chelsea con una hermosa sonrisa.

S.J se acerco a Chelsea y la abrazo fuertemente. Chelsea devolvió el abrazo, percibiendo nuevamente el aroma a fresas y mora del cabello de la chica.

S.J se separo, le deseo las buenas noches y beso su frente, ante esto Chelsea cerro los ojos y sintió una paz increíble.

Cuado Chelsea se puso la pijama y se metió a su cama, aun podía sentir el aroma de S.J y se quedo dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro, recordando su abrazo de despedida.

* * *

_**Otro capitulo... vieron la actitud de Santana? Que pasara..El proximo capitulo vas a ser entre Santana y S.J y Santana va a tratar de olvidarse de S.J ... derrepente lo logra... derrepente no.. quien sabe...**_

_**Gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews... Lex =)**_

_**(NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENESE)**_


	9. A New Friendship

Cáp.8

A New Friendship

Era Domingo por la mañana, cuando Santana salio de la casa de Brittany. Había dormido en la habitación de Amy, Brittany aun estaba molesta así que, la única forma de que se le pasara era que Santana fuera a disculparse con S.J. así que encendió su auto y se dirigió a la casa de la pelirroja.

S.J dormía placidamente, cuando escucho el timbre. La pelirroja gruño y se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza pero el timbre volvió a sonar. "_Quien quiera que sea, no se ira_" pensó S.J, así que de muy mal humor se levanto.

Santana pensó que aun era muy temprano, pero cundo pensó en regresar mas tarde, escucho unos ladrido del otro lado de la puerta y segundos después la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una .SJ algo despeinada y adormitada con un boxer negro, que mostraba sus largas y bien torneadas piernas y una playera blanca muy pequeña, que dejaba ver su cadera, estaba descalza y no traía puesto calcetines.

-Sabía que solo alguien desquiciado tocaría la puerta a las 8.00 a.m., un domingo. Que acaso no duermes?-pregunto S.J frotándose un ojo.

-Si, pero necesitaba hablar contigo.-dijo Santana mirando de forma no muy disimulada como estaba vestida la pelirroja, era difícil de contenerse, después de todo la chica era muy sexy y la ropa que usaba para dormir no ayudaba. Por suerte, parecía que la mente de S.J aun no se había despertado, por lo que no se dio cuenta.

S.J se dirigió hacia dentro de la casa, dejando la puerta abierta invitando a Santana a que entrara. Santana cerró la puerta tras ella y un pequeño cachorro salio ladrando y moviendo su pequeña cola.

-Oww, eres hermoso.-dijo Santana cargando al cachorro Beagle y se dirigió a la cocina con el cachorro en sus brazos.- Como se llama?

-Buttercup.-dijo S.J sirviendo leche a dos tazones con cereal.

-Buttercup? No es un nombre raro para un macho o en todo caso para un perro…-pregunto Santana con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno es hembra y si es un nombre raro para un perrito, creo que va mejor con un gato, pero A.J se lo puso y ya responde a su nombre, así que ya no tiene caso cambiárselo.-dijo S.J-parece que le agradas…Claro, después de todo son de la misma especie, no?-dijo S.J sonriendo por su comentario mientras veía como la cachorrita lamía la cara de la latina.

-Ha,ha,ha.-dijo Santana sarcásticamente.-Es linda, no sabia que tenias un perro, bueno perra…

-A.J la trajo ayer, pero mi mamá esta de viaje y no si se quedara cuando llegue, acabamos de mudarnos y no se si mi mamá querrá un perrito ahora, perrita…-dijo S.J mirando a la perrita.- Ya desayunaste?

-No, me levante y vine para acá.-dijo Santana mientras S.J le ponía el tazón con cereal delante.

-Bueno de que querías hablar?

-Quería disculparme (suspirando) por lo de ayer, no quise que te enfadaras y en realidad me porte de una manera que no era correcta.-dijo Santana evitando contacto visual con la pelirroja.-En realidad lo siento.-dijo la latina mirando finalmente a los ojos a S.J.

-Acepto tus disculpas, pero deberías de ser algo menos… no se… tu?-dijo S.J sonriendo.

-Si te refieres a que deje de insultarte… no pidas tanto, pero haré un esfuerzo para no ser tan dura…te sirve eso?-dijo Santana alzando las cejas, mientras comía el cereal.

-Eso me sirve… pero… espera, para eso viniste…tan temprano, las 8 am. DIA DOMINGO!

-Tenia que hacerlo rápido, Brittany esta algo molesta así que disculpándome se le pasara.-dijo Santana tomando otra cucharada de cereal.

-Ohh… conveniencia… ha,ha,ha así que Santana López tiene una debilidad, una rubia debilidad! Ha,ha,ha…esto no tiene precio!

-Deja de fastidiar... y hablando de debilidades… que hay de ti y la pelirroja con problemas a la piel?

-Chelsea? Que sucede con ella?

-Como si no lo supieras. Te gusta verdad? He visto como la miras.-dijo Santana son una sonrisa burlona.

-De que estas hablando, a mi no me gus…-S.J capto la mirada de insistencia mezclada con aburrimiento de Santana.-Se me nota tanto?

-Umjum! Solo un ciego no se daría cuenta. Por que no se lo dices?

-Porque es mi amiga y ni siquiera es gay! No me voy a lanzar para golpearme contra la pared.

-Pero a ella le gustas, acaso no te das cuenta como brillan sus ojos cuando tu estas cerca o como se pone roja cuando le tomas la mano…Por Dios! Acaso no viste como se puso cuando te estaba molestando y como te defendió! Vamos Stevens, creí que eras ALGO inteligente…

-No lo se y si no es así… No quiero perder su amistad…

-Mira, te lo digo por experiencia, hacelo saber antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Después de todo en algunos casos, la amistad es el inicio de algo mas… sino míranos a Britt y a mi.

-Pero eso es distinto, ustedes se conocen de años y Chelsea y yo solo nos conocemos apenas una semana…

-Yo me enamore de Britt la primera vez que la vi. Y mi error fue dejar pasar tanto tiempo y negármelo, hubo un momento en el que pensé que ya no la recuperaría, pero mi Britt me dio una oportunidad la cual no me atreví a desperdiciar. Así que ese es mi consejo. Quizás tengas una oportunidad el próximo Viernes, Puckerman hará una fiesta de "bienvenida" así que porque no lo intentas.

-Bueno no lo se, lo pensare porque igual seria un gran paso.

En ese momento apareció A.J con Buttercup en sus brazos.

-Esta princesa fue a despertarme y no tengo idea de cómo logro subir a mi cama. Hola Santana!-dijo A.J saludando a la latina.

-Buen día, doppelganger.-dijo Santana tomando a Buttercup en sus brazos otra vez.

-Buenos días, hermanita.-dijo A.J besando a su hermana en la frente.

-Hola, hermosa, toma te prepare café.-dijo S.J poniendo la taza frente a su hermana.

-Gracias, Ginger.

-Ginger? En serio? No es muy…obvio?-dijo Santana sonriendo en forma burlona.

-Ese es el punto…-dijo A.J sentándose en la mesa.

-Bueno debo irme, tengo una rubia esperando una reconciliación.-dijo Santana dejando a Buttercup en el piso y levantándose de la mesa.

-Ehhmm… ella espera la reconciliación o tu?-dijo S.J entrecerrando los ojos.

-Bueno yo… pero ella odia molestarse conmigo. Nos vemos, raras.-dicho esto Santana salio de la cocina y salio por la puerta principal.

-Para que vino? Tan temprano…-pregunto A.J a su hermana.

-Digamos que vino para arreglar algo.-dijo S.J, cubriendo a Santana estaba segura de que la latina no querría que nadie se enterar de que fue amable con alguien que no fuera Brittany.

Santana llego a la casa de Brittany y abrió la puerta con la llave de la rubia. Al parecer la bailarina aun no se había levantado, así que subió a su habitación y cuado entro, vio que efectivamente la rubia seguía dormida, así que se quito la ropa, quedándose solamente en ropa interior y se metió a la cama junto con Brittany, quien al sentir el calor de la latina paso su brazo por la cintura de su novia, quien la abrazo acercándola a su cuerpo.

-De donde vienes, amor?-pregunto Brittany con la voz ronca y los ojos aun cerrados.

-De la casa de S.J, ya me disculpe con ella y prometí no ser tan molesta.-dijo Santana y beso la cabeza de la rubia.

-Eso significa que ya no la molestaras mas?

-No, mi amor, eso significa que no la molestare siempre.

-Ha, ha, ha, ahh Santy, amor, te amo tanto, eres mi vida.-dijo Brittany levantando un poco la cabeza para depositar un tierno beso en los labios de la latina.

-Y tu la mía, Britts, te amo con todo mi alma.-después de eso Brittany abrazo mas fuerte a Santana y las dos cerraron los ojos e intentaron dormir hasta el medio día, al menos.

* * *

**_Awww... que final tan empalagoso noooo! hahaha pero bueno no hay mucho Brittana no se y lo siento, pero pense que era memento de que Santana y S.J se dijeran mas de 5 palabras... El proximo capitulo lo colgare despues del fin de semana porque este sabado y domingo son Fiestas Patrias y me voy con mis amigos y tomar mucho apartir de mañana...como Dios manda hahaha_**

**_Bueno espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews o PM como quieran y Felices Fiestas "Borrachas" para los que son de Peru..._**

**_ Un beso Lex =)_**


	10. Confessions Parte 1

Cap. 9

Confessions

Era viernes y el salo de coro empezaba a llenarse. Una vez que todos estuvieron dentro y al ver que el Sr. Shue se demoraría en la dirección, Puck se paro frente a todos y dijo…

-Bien, escuchen hoy será la fiesta en mi casa, aunque ya lo sabían y para los que no, bueno ya lo saben, así que espero verlos a todos hoy como a las 8.30 PM

-Seremos solo nosotros o invitaste a otras personas también?-pregunto Finn.

-Si solo nosotros, pero si quieren llevar a alguien hazlo, para todos, si quieren llevar a alguien adelante.

-A quien llevaras, Finn? Las muñecas inflables no, ok!-dijo Santana.

-No voy a llevar a una muñeca inflable, será una mujer de carne y hueso.-dijo Finn sonriendo.

P: Lleven a quien quieran, siempre y cuando me dejen una habitación libre!

Los chicos rieron ante el último comentario de Puck, en cambio Santana solo cruzo sus brazos y rodó sus ojos.

-Vamos, Sextana! No me mires así, se que tenias pensado quedarte toda la noche en una habitación con Brittany, pero solo asegúrate que no sea la que yo vaya a usar.-Puck el guiño un ojo a Santana y a Brittany, quienes se miraron y sonrieron de manera seductora.

-Siento la tardanza chicos, estaba en la dirección coordinando los asuntos para las seccionales.-dijo el Sr. Shue con un tono de preocupación en su voz, cuando llego al salón.

-Sr. Shue, hay algún problema con respecto a las seccionales?-pregunto aterrada Rachel, que estaba sentada en una de las sillas con Quinn en sus piernas.

-Amor, tranquila, no te pongas así…-dijo Quinn abrazando a Rachel, quien al parecer estaba a punto de un ataque de histeria.

-No Rachel, todo esta bien, por favor tranquilízate.-dijo el Sr. Shue, asuntándose por la reacción de la diva.

-Por Dios, Berry, no exageres, ahora cálmate o yo seré quien te calme.-dijo Santana cruzando sus brazos y mirando a Rachel de forma amenazadora.

-No la fastidies, Satán!-dijo Quinn mirando a Santana con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Muy bien, empecemos la clase con S.J y Chelsea que pidieron cantar a dúo hoy.

-En serio?-le susurro Santana a S.J levantando una ceja.

-Por Dios, cállate!- le dijo en voz baja S.J a la latina lago sonrojada.

S.J y Chelsea se levantaron y se pararon frente a toda la clase.

-Bueno, hace unos días decidimos cantar juntas y bueno… lo haremos ahora, y no fastidies, Santana.-dijo S.J dándole una mirada severa a la latina, quien sonreía en forma burlona.

(Don't Let Me Go – Melanie C feat. Adam Argyle)

_There's times when fake goodbyes made you cry _

_But this time you don't _

_And I was only joking I was broken when you told me to go _

S.J fue quien empezó a cantar, al parecer estaba algo nerviosa pero decidió calmarse y disfrutar, después de todo le encantaba cantar.

_Don't make up the wrong mind _

_Don't forget the good times_

_Let me stay a little longer cause if I'm gone _

_I can't make it right _

_In just one night we could go back in time maybe _

_Go back and find where we both went wrong _

_It won't take long I know _

_Don't let me go _

_Oh don't let me go_

Chelsea y S.J cantaron juntas el coro, Chelsea miraba a S.J de reojo, quería saber si su amiga la miraba o daba alguna señal, pero S.J solo miraba a sus compañeros.

_I'm not giving up I'm still in love, is all I need you to say _

_And I don't need an answer just a chance to _

_make the pain go away_

Chelsea decidió tomar la iniciativa ya que después de todo tenían que mostrar algo de interacción mientras cantaban, así que tomo la mano de S.J y cuando la chica decidió mirarla, le sonrió y se le quedo mirando a los ojos.

_So don't make up the wrong mind _

_Don't forget the good times_

S.J se quedo en shok por un momento, no podía reaccionar bien, Chelsea la tenia de la mano y la miraba a los ojos de una manera penetrante pero a la vez dulce…

_Let me stay a little longer cause if I'm gone _

_I can't make it right _

_In just one night we could go back in time maybe _

_Go back and find where we both went wrong _

_It won't take long I know _

_Don't let me go _

_Oh don't let me go_

Chelsea se había olvidado de que estaba en el salón de coro, para ella en ese momento solo esta S.J, sentía que el estomago se le saldría por la boca, pero no quería soltar la mano de S.J.

_I beg you to find what it takes to forgive me of _

_all my mistakes _

_Cause if I walk out of your life _

_There'll be no way back this time _

_Don't let me go_

Sin darse cuenta, S.J había cantado esa última parte mirando a los ojos a Chelsea, no pudo evitarlo, esa chica la estaba poniendo en un estado en el cual ella no tenía control de su cuerpo.

_Don't make up the wrong mind _

_Don't forget the good times _

_Stay a little longer cause if I'm gone _

_I can't make it right _

_In just one night we could go back in time maybe _

_Go back and find where we both went wrong _

_It won't take long I know _

_Don't let me go _

_Oh don't let me go._

Al terminar la canción Chelsea soltó la mano de S.J, pero le regalo una sonrisa radiante.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, todos lo chicos estaban de pie aplaudiendo a las pelirrojas, Quinn y Rachel sonreían mientras aplaudían, A.J silbaba y aplaudía al igual que Brittany, Santana, por otro lado, solo aplaudió un par de veces y después cruzo sus brazos.

-Eso fue increíble chicas, buen trabajo.-dijo el Sr. Shue con una sonrisa radiante.

-Soy yo, o se esta formando una nueva parejita?.- le dijo Kurt a Santana, quien sonrió ante el comentario, aunque la sonrisa fue amarga…

Chelsea y S.J volvieron a sus lugares, mientras el Sr. Shue comenzó con su sermón para darles animo.

Chelsea no escuchaba nada, solo tenia ojos para la chica que estaba sentada delante de ella, aunque solo podía ver la parte trasera de la cabeza de S.J, no podía evitar quedar hipnotizada por la forma en que se movía su cabello y destellaba por efecto de la luz. _"Dios creo que…me gusta… definitivamente lo que siento por ella es mas que una simple amistad…eso no esta bien…"_ pensó Chelsea.

S.J tenia grabados los ojos de Chelsea en el momento que cantaron, la forma en como la miraba… y desde ese momento solo tenia una idea en la mente…besarla, sentir sus labios junto los suyos, era lo único que quería, ojala no se equivocara en lo que estaba sintiendo, ya que su amistad estaba en juego.

Finalmente sonó el timbre y los chicos se levantaron para ir cada uno a casa.

-No se olviden, a las 8.30.-dijo Puck antes de subir a su auto.

-Vamos Santy, tenemos que cambiarnos. Puedes cambiarte en mi casa?-pregunto Brittany a su novia.

-Claro amor, vamos primero a la mía, a recoger mis cosas. Nos vemos en la noche, perdedoras.-se despidió Santana de las chicas.

-Bueno amor, vamos, te llevo a tu casa.-le dijo Quinn a Rachel, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Si mi amor, vamos. Nos vemos esta noche, verdad pelirrojas?

-Claro, nos veremos.-dijeron las gemelas al mismo tiempo, causando la risa de las demás.

-Yo… no estoy tan segura, la verdad es que no creo que vaya.-dijo Chelsea desanimada.

-QUE! PORQUE!.-pregunto S.J, demasiado preocupada. Tanto que su hermana y las otras dos chicas se sorprendieron.-Chels, TIENES que ir.

-¿Y porque TIENE que ir?-pregunto Quinn con mucha curiosidad.

-Ahhmm… por que… por que es nuestra primera fiesta juntas, por eso, es la primera de año, vamos Chels, no me puedes dejar sola…-el tono de S.J era suplicante y lleno de nerviosismo.

-Hey! Gracias, hermanita, tenia pensado ir pero con lo que dijiste, mejor hago tu deseo realidad.-dijo A.J dolida.

-No! No te pongas así, sabes a los que me refiero con eso, tú llevaras a ese chico del equipo de natación y el resto estará emparejado y no quisiera pasar la noche sola.

-No lo se, Sophie, no estoy con humor para una fiesta.-dijo Chelsea.

-Por favor, no me hagas rogar.-S.J puso cara de gatito de Shrek.

-Ah! Vamos no hagas eso…Ahhhhh! Esta bien, pero iras a recogerme.-dijo Chelsea resignándose.

No te preocupes, pasamos por ti! Ahora será mejor que no vayamos.-dijo S.J subiendo a su auto.-Vamos, entren.-dicho esto A.J entro en el asiento del copiloto y Chelsea en el asiento trasero.

-Bueno, nos vemos en la noche, chicas!-dijo Quinn entrando a su auto junto con Rachel.

-Adiós!

* * *

Santana y Brittany estaban el la habitación de la holandesa viendo algunos de los vestidos que habían en el armario. Santana ya sabia que ponerse, por lo menos eso estaba decidido, en cambio, Britt aun no tenia idea de que usar.

-Ponte cualquiera te veras igual de sexy, además antes de que termine la noche, yo me encargare de que ya no lo lleves puesto.-dijo Santana acercándose a la espalda de Brittany, aparto el cabello de su cuello y comenzó a depositar besos en el.

-Mmm… igual creo que debería de usar algo.-dijo la bailarina con la voz entrecortada, había cerrado sus ojos al sentir el contacto de los labios de su novia sobre su piel.-Creo que… creo que usare ese.-dijo Brittany abriendo los ojos nuevamente y separándose de su novia, antes de que la situación se encendiera mas.

Saco de su armario un vestido muy corto de color azul, con tirantes y un escote muy provocador.

-Con eso, me vas a matar, ya ni siquiera quiero ir donde Puckrman.-dijo Santana, mirando con hambre a Brittany.-Es mas, creo que deberíamos tener un previo, en la ducha, antes de la fiesta…que dices?-sin esperar respuesta Santana tomo por la cintura a Brittany y con un solo movimiento se deshizo del top porrista de la rubia y la besaba de manera apasionada mientras la dirigía al baño y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

* * *

Las gemelas llegaron a su casa una vez, que dejaron a Chelsea en la suya. Y para variar, A.J, comenzó a fastidiar a su hermana menor.

-Así que no quieres estar sola, eh?-dijo A.J con burla.-Buenos, hubieras empezado por ahí y hubiera entendido todo. Sabes que es lo que mas me sorprende?-pregunto A.J, respondiéndose ella misma.- Que la dejas que te llame "_Sophie_", creí que odiabas ese nombre, ni siquiera a mamá la dejas llamarte así, me pregunto porque a Chelsea si?-pregunto con un tono sarcástico.

-ESTA BIEN! Si me gusta y MUCHO ok? Me gusta cuando sonríe, cuando me mira, cuando me habla. Cada vez que de casualidad su brazo choca con el mió, siento como si metiera los dedos a la corriente y me quedo sin voz y con la boca seca. CONTENTA? Era eso lo que querías escuchar? Ahora ya no me jodas mas!-dijo S.J rápidamente, algo avergonzada y exaltada.

-Si, es todo lo que quería saber.-dijo A.J sonriendo-Sabes? Es la primera vez que te saco algo tan rápido… en serio te gusta no?-pregunto con un tono mas serio.

-Si, de verdad me gusta, y nunca me había sentido así, jamás, ni siquiera por…Michelle.

-Por Dios, no me nombres a esa mujer!-grito A.J, tapándose los oídos.

-Esta bien, esta bien, lo siento, pero es la verdad, creí que al menos te alegrarías.

-Por supuesto que me alegro, pienso que tu y Chels son perfectas juntas. Estoy segura de que ella siente algo por ti.

-Ok, creo que necesito revisarme la vista porque aparentemente soy la única que no lo ve, eres la segunda persona que me dice los mismo. Como puedes estar tan segura?

-Bromeas? Chelsea no disimula nada bien la forma como se te queda mirando, además, nadie puede resistirse a nosotras, somos demasiado sexies.-dijo A.J, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y alzando las cejas.

-Ha, ha, ha, es verdad, estamos demasiado buenas para que alguien nos rechace…

Y con un mejor humor se fueron a cambiar para estar listas a tiempo.

S.J estaba demasiado inquieta, había decidido al menos hablar con Chelsea, le diría lo que siente por ella. Aunque todavía estaba algo asustada, porque no sabia cual seria la reacción de su amiga, estaba decidida a, por lo menos decirle que le gustaba. Tomaría el consejo de Santana…ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

_**Primera parte del noveno capitulo... el proximo viene con una super revelacion.. uff no se imaginan...**_

_**Sorry por la demora pero despues del fin de semana super borracho que tube ya no pude actualizar hasta hoy... Ojala les guste y dejen sus reviews o PM**_

_**Un beso Lex =)**_


	11. Confessions Parte 2

Cáp. 9

Confessions (Parte 2)

-Amor…son las 8pm, vamos a llegar tarde, ni siquiera nos hemos cambiado.

Rachel y Quinn estaban desnudas en la cama de la rubia, acababan de hacer el amor, ya que Quinn había estado provocando a la diva toda la tarde y finalmente decidió satisfacer a su pequeña novia.

-Bueno… técnicamente si nos llegamos a cambiar, pero luego nos volvimos a desvestir.-dijo Quinn son una sonrisa radiante. Quinn se puso nuevamente sobre Rachel y empezó a besar su cuello con avidez.

-Quinn… vamos a llegar tarde…-dijo Rachel con un suspiro entrecortado, pero Quinn no escuchaba.-Amor...por favor...

-Esta bien.-dijo Quinn resignada alejándose del cuello de su novia.-pero me la debes y me la voy a cobrar en la fiesta.

Rachel soltó una carcajada y se levanto de la cama y fue hacia al baño a tomar una ducha. Al salir entro Quinn y para cuando la rubia termino, Rachel ya estaba lista con un vestido rosado y llevaba un cinturón negro, Quinn opto por un vestido blanco. Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la fiesta en el auto de la rubia.

* * *

-Britts? Ya estas lista, amor?

Santana, quien ya estaba lista, estaba esperando desde hace media hora a que Brittany saliera del baño, la bailarina había regresado solo para darle los "últimos toques" a su atuendo, a pesar de que ya era la 4ta vez que entraba con la misma excusa.

Cuando finalmente salio, Santana pensó que valía la pena haber esperado tanto tiempo, definitivamente su novia se veía súper sexy.

-Wow! Mi amor estas… hermosa.-dijo la latina anonadada.

-Gracias, Santy, tu también estas hermosa.-dijo Brittany antes de depositar un beso en la frente de su novia.-Ahora límpiate la boca porque estas babeando y vamonos.

Santana rió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios a Brittany para luego ir a la casa de Puck.

* * *

S.J ya estaba cerca de la casa de Chelsea, como había quedado, la pelirroja de ojos verdes, iba a recoger a su amiga. A.J iría con Mattew, un compañero del equipo de natación.

Cuando S.J se estaciono frente a la casa de su amiga le mando un mensaje desde su celular.

S.J: Freckles, ya estoy abajo, así que no te demores o sino te dejo.

C: Ok, ok ya estoy bajando.

Un par de minutos después, la puerta de la casa se abría y de ella salía Chelsea con un hermoso vestido de color verde esmeralda, con escote y tirantes. S.J se había dado cuneta de que su boca se había abierto por la impresión, pero no pudo evitarlo, Chelsea esta más que hermosa.

-Hola, S.-dijo Chelsea una vez que entro al auto de la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Estas muy linda.-dijo con una sonrisa admirando el vestido blanco, strapless, sobre la rodilla de S.J, se veía muy bien sin su acostumbrado look de deportista.

-Tu estas preciosa.-dijo S.J sin poder disimular ni un poco.

-Gracias.-dijo Chelsea, completamente sonrojada.-Y A.J?.-pregunto con la intención de cambiar el tema.

-Ahh, ella…ella se fue con Mattew, un chico del equipo.-dijo aun sin poder dejar de ver a la chica frente a ella.-Este…vamos, no… si vamos, vamos.-dijo al fin volviendo de las nubes.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Puck, se dieron cuenta de que eran las ultimas, ya todos estaban ahí, Finn se encontraba conversando muy de cerca con su cita, una chica rubia, muy bonita, Puck estaba besándose muy apasionadamente con una chica a quien tenia prisionera entre el y la pared, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Sam y Artie estaban conversando alegremente, Kurt y Blain se encontraban sentados juntos en un sofá, abrazados, Rachel y Quinn estaban conversando con A.J y Mattew, junto al mini-bar. Habían otras personas bailando en el medio de la sala y entre ella estaban Santana y Brittany, que bailaban muy pegadas y sensualmente, cada una con un vaso de lo que al parecer era alcohol.

S.J y Chelsea se dirigieron al mini-bar.

-Wow! Chicas están preciosas.-dijo Rachel sonriendo.

-Si de verdad, se ven hermosas.-dijo Quinn coincidiendo con su novia.

-Gracias.-dijeron al unísono.

-Alguna razón por la cual se vistieron tan…provocativas? Quizá quieren impresionar a alguien…-comenzó A.J, para ver como seria la reacción de su hermana, y recibió un codazo en el brazo por parte de Quinn que sabia a donde quería llegar la pelirroja.

-Ha, ha, ha, muy graciosa…-se limito a decir S.J, para luego servirse un trago y luego servirle uno a Chelsea.

La noche trascurrió junto con mas alcohol, haciendo que las parejas se calentaban y perdieran algo de pudor, como Mike y Tina, quienes estaban literalmente echados en un sofá, besándose desenfrenadamente, Puck y su chica habían desaparecido de la vista, Quinn estaba sentada en otro sofá con Rachel sentada en su regazo, besándola con lentitud, Santana y Brittany seguían bailando, pero cada vez parecía que olvidaban que no estaban solas, la latina estaba dándole la espalda a Brittany mientras movía su cadera de manera sugestiva contra la de su novia, su mano derecha se encontraba en la parte trasera del muslo de la rubia, mientras que la izquierda pasaba por sobre su cabeza, para posarse en la nuca de la bailarina y la obligaba a bajar la cabeza para besarla apasionadamente, por su parte, Brittany tenia una mano en la cadera de su chica, para acercarla aun mas a su cuerpo y su otra mano, viajaba por el muslo de la latina y cada cierto tiempo, sus dedos pasaban muy cerca de su entrepierna, haciendo que la latina la besara con mayor intensidad a la rubia.

S.J se encontraba junto al mini-bar. Y había perdido de vista a Chelsea, así que decidió buscarla y fue por instinto al baño y ahí la encontró, se estaba refrescando el rostro con un poco de agua.

-Te sientes bien?-pregunto S.J preocupada.

-Estoy algo mareada, solo eso, pero ya se me esta pasando. No quiero salir…te importaría quedarte aquí conmigo?

-No, claro que no.

S.J se sentó en el borde de la tina, mientras que Chelsea se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro.

-Vaya fiesta, algo descontrolada no?-dijo Chelsea.

-Ha, ha, ha, si pero es gracioso al mismo tiempo, porque al día siguiente nadie se acordara de nada.-respondió S.J sonriendo.

-Si es verdad…-dijo Chelsea, también sonriendo, pero de pronto su sonrisa se fue apagando.-Puedo preguntarte algo que…me imagino que debe de ser personal.

-Supongo que puedes.-dijo S.J con una ligera sospecha de cual seria la pregunta.

-Que te paso en el brazo o mejor dicho en tu muñeca?-pregunto Chelsea. Pudo ver que cuando formulo su pregunta, S.J se llevo la mano sobre su muñeca izquierda.-Si no quieres responder, no lo hagas, estas en tu derecho, no tienes que responder si no quieres.-dijo rápidamente.

S.J no dijo nada por unos largos minutos y Chelsea pensó que no le diría nada, sabia que se había sobrepasado, pero de pronto, S.J hablo…

-Cuando mis padres se enteraron de que era gay, no lo tomaron de la mejor manera-S.J comenzó a relatar su historia, con la mirada perdida.-mi mamá no lo tomo tan mal, pero si se llevo una gran impresión…digamos que un padre nunca llega a casa con la intención de darle una sorpresa a su hija, cuando al final la sorpresa se la llevo ella…Mi mamá me había comprado un rodaje nuevo, se lo había estado rogando y después de aprobar mi examen de Matemáticas, pensó que seria un buen regalo, pero como dije, la que se llevo la sorpresa fue ella cuando entro a mi habitación y me encontró con quien en ese entonces era mi novia, estábamos besándonos en mi cama, yo estaba sobre ella, y le había quitado su playera… Jamás voy a olvidar la expresión de mi madre…era como decepción y tristeza, no lo se. Mi novia se fue y yo tuve a encarar a mis padres sola, fue muy difícil, ya que mi padre pensó que era la culpa de mi mamá, se lo restregó en la cara, como si ella fuera la culpable.-dijo S.J soltando una risa incrédula.-Mientras el tiempo pasaba, todo se iba poniendo mas difícil, mis padres se peleaban mas, hasta que mi padre no lo tolero mas y nos abandono 4 meses después, A.J dejo de hablarme, y auque ella nunca lo ha dicho, se que ella me culpo en un momento por que nuestro padre se fuera, mi mamá intentaba al máximo desviar sus pensamientos y los míos, siempre intentando hacerme sentir mejor…

S.J se detuvo por un momento y soltó un largo suspiro, aun sin dejar de mirar el piso, continuo…

Tuve un día particularmente desastroso en la escuela, me trataron tan mal, me gritaban cosas, pegaban notas horribles en mi casillero, mi "novia" me dejo ese día, sentía que todo se venia abajo… y no aguante la presión, así que cuando llegue a casa, subí a mi habitación y me dirigí al baño y en uno de los cajones había una cuchilla de mi padre… no lo dude por que si lo hacia sabia que me retractaría, así que simplemente tome la cuchilla y me corte las venas… hubiera cortado mi otra muñeca, pero perdí la fuerza y sensibilidad en mi brazo izquierdo… había sangre por todos lados y me empecé a marear, me desmaye y después de eso no recuerdo nada… solo desperté en una camilla del hospital con una correa que aseguraba mis brazos… estuve 3 días bajo observación, fue A.J quien me encontró en el baño al escuchar el golpe que mi cuerpo hizo al estrellarse con el piso, fue a ver que paso… dijo que había demasiada sangre en el piso… después de eso, mi mamá, A.J y yo hicimos una promesa, la promesa de siempre estar cuando una mas lo necesite y jamás darnos la espalda… termine ese año escolar con uno o dos grupo de chico que ya me aceptaban, pero mi mamá no quiso que se repitiera así que nos alejamos de ese sitio que nos hizo tanto mal, consiguió un trabajo aquí y así fue como termine aquí…-S.J concluyo aun mirando al piso.

Chelsea pudo ver como su amiga tenia lagrimas que caían por sus ojos, así que se acerco y la abrazo fuertemente. S.J le devolvió el abrazo igual de fuerte, desahogándose…cuando se separaron, sus rostros quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro, tanto que sus respiraciones chocaban en sus rostros…

-Sabes…nunca pensé en que me volvería a sentir bien… como si nada malo me hubiera pasado…hasta que te vi ese día en el pasillo…-dijo S.J, con una voz que fue prácticamente un susurro, y sin esperar nada, cerro el espacio entre ellas, juntando suavemente sus labios con los de Chelsea…

* * *

**_Boom! Fuerte el capitulo... al menos para mi fue bien dificil escribirlo no sabia como empezar el pasado de S.J asi que un dìa estaba escuchando _**_"Someone Like You" **y me inspire bastante asi que decidi escribir este capitulo mientras escuchaba **"Someone Like You"** una y otra vez, hasta que termine el capitulo y comenze a llorar... pero salio! Espero le guste ya que como les dije me costo lagrimas y un corte de venas con galletas de soda gracias a **Adele** haha. Espero sus reviews o PM para cualquier cosa que quieran si les gusta o no o si quieren darme alguna opinion o idea.. bienvenido sea. Un beso **_

_**Lex...=)**_


	12. Consequences

Cáp.10

Consequences

S.J cerró el espacio entre ellas, juntando suavemente sus labios con los de Chelsea…S.J atrapo el labio inferior de Chelsea, succionándolo suavemente, sus labios sabían a vainilla y licor. El beso no duro más de 5 segundos porque Chelsea se separo abruptamente y se quedo mirando a S.J, quien pudo ver confusión en el rostro de Chelsea, y se asusto.

-Chelsea… yo…no, no…-S.J no encontraba palabras, quería disculparse, pero al mismo tiempo no, ese corto beso había despertado tantas cosas en ella, que no quería decir que se arrepentía.

-Creo…que será mejor que me vaya.-dijo Chelsea, quien al parecer estaba en shok.

-Chelsea espera…por favor, hablemos.

-No, no puedo hablar ahora…yo…tengo que irme.-y sin volver a mirar a la otra chica, Chelsea abrió la puerta y salio apresuradamente del baño, dejando a S.J sentada, sola.

Al parecer nadie en la fiesta se había percatado de que Chelsea había salido por la puerta muy alterada, puesto que ya no quedaba mucha gente y quienes quedaban no estaban en muy buenas condiciones, Quinn y Rachel seguían besándose muy apasionadamente, mientras que las manos de la rubia recorrían los costados de la diva, Blaine y Kurt se habían puesto a cantar sobre la mesa de la sala como si estuvieran sobre un escenario, Finn se había ido a dejar a su chica, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Sam y Artie ya se habían ido, Puck aun no aparecía con la chica que había estado besando, A.J había decido esperar a su hermana e irse con ella, en lugar de que Mattew la llevara, y Santana y Brittany se habían pasado el resto de la noche en la habitación del hermano mayor de Puck y al parecer aun no estaban listas para bajar.

S.J no se había movido ni un milímetro desde que Chelsea se fue…estaba meditando lo que había sucedido, se había enamorado de su mejor a miga, y por un minuto pensó que Chelsea sentía lo mismo por ella y la beso, pero al parecer no era así, Chelsea no tenia interés por ella y todo lo que creyó fue un gran error…

Abatida, S.J se levanto y decido irse a su casa, ya había tenido suficientes emociones por una noche…noche? Por un mes…

-Y Chelsea?-pregunto A.J, una vez que su gemela llego a la sala.

-Ella…se fue…no se sentía bien y decidió irse sola…Y Mattew? Pensé que te irías con el.

-No, quería esperarlas, porque tú no puedes manejar y menos Chelsea…vamos a casa.

-Si, si vamos.

-Estas bien, hermanita?-pregunto A.J viendo el rostro de su hermana.

-Debe de ser el alcohol, estoy algo mareada.-mintió S.J.

-No, es otra cosa…te veo…triste?-dijo A.J con preocupación.

-No quiero hablar ahora, solo llévame a casa…

Las gemelas se dirigieron al auto y se fueron a casa.

* * *

Chelsea llego finalmente a su casa, había caminado por inercia ya que su mente estaba en otro lugar. No sabia con exactitud lo que había sucedido hace un rato en la casa de Puck y no entendía porque diablos había reaccionado de esa manera, se supone que ella sentía algo por S.J, era su mejor amiga…su mejor amiga, ese era el problema, ella no podía enamorarse de su mejor amiga…enamorarse? Se estaba enamorando…y lo que no podía creer era que se había enamorado de una chica… "_Eso es ridículo…yo no soy gay, yo no estoy enamorada de S.J, es mi mejor amiga y es una CHICA, en que diablos pensaba…pero yo no fui quien inicio el beso…fue S.J yo no hice nada…claro no hice nada, si ni siquiera lo impedí…será porque no quería impedirlo…? S.J esta…enamorada de mi…no lo puedo creer, esto no estaba bien, ella y yo no podemos estar juntas…Dios todo esto es una mierda! Tengo que pensar esto, yo no quiero estar alejada de S.J…" _La mente de Chelsea era un laberinto de ideas en ese momento…y los recuerdos del beso invadían su mente… pero el que mas le importaba era el hecho de que hace solo una hora, le habían dado su primer beso y le había encantado…aunque hacia todo por suprimir ese sentimiento en ella.

A la mañana siguiente, Santana se despertó con una resaca horrenda…se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación y que estaba desnuda, al ver mejor donde se encontraba, recordó que se había quedado en casa de Puck. Cuando se quiso levantar, un brazo en su cintura se lo impidió y sonrió ante esto. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Brittany baca abajo, con el cabello desordenado y también desnuda…Entonces Santana recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior…después de ese baile en el cual Brittany la provocaba de manera descarada, Santana la condujo hasta aquella habitación e hicieron el amor toda la noche, hasta que finalmente se cansaron. Santana soltó una pequeña risa y se acerco al rostro de su novia y comenzó a depositar tiernos besos en el, el cabello de Santana rozaba con el rostro de Brittany, lo que hizo que soltara un pequeño gruñido, como una pequeña niña y le diera la espalda a la latina. Santana sonrió y comenzó a destapar la espalda de su novia y comenzó a dejar besos mientras bajaba por la espalda de la holandesa, hasta que llego a su espalda baja y la rubia se despertó y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a su novia.

-Buenos días, Santy.-dijo con voz somnolienta.

-Buen día, mi amor.-Santana se acerco a la rubia y la beso tiernamente en los labios.-Dormiste bien?

-Amor ni siquiera hemos dormido…creo que hace un par de hora nos cansamos.

-Ha, ha, ha, es verdad… tengo hambre…necesito un café para quitarme la resaca.

-Si yo también, me duele la cabeza. Quizás deba darme un baño para despejarme.

Y dicho esto, Brittany se levanto y se dirigió completamente desnuda hacia el baño.

-Yo te ayudo!.-grito Santana, poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a su novia. Ver a Brittany de esa manera, la había excitado de pronto.

* * *

En otra casa dormían otra morena y otra rubia, también desnudas. Después de la fiesta, Rachel y Quinn se fueron a la casa de la diva y aprovechando que los padres de la morena estaban de viaje, decidieron pasar la noche juntas. Rachel dormía con la cabeza en el pecho de su novia y Quinn la rodeaba con sus brazos. Ambas chicas dormían placidamente, con las respiraciones muy lentas y sincronizadas. Rachel comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente y muy despacio se separo de Quinn, tomo una bata y se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Al no sentir el calor de Rachel, Quinn se despertó después de unos minutos.

-Rach?

Quinn se senito en la cama y volvió a gritar.-Rachel?!-la puerta se abrió y ahí apareció Rachel con una bandeja con el desayuno de su rubia.

-Amor, desertaste. Te traje el desayuno.

-Oww, me hubieras despertado para ayudarte.

-No mi amor, yo se que debes de estar cansada ya que ayer tomaste demasiado.

Rachel le acerco la bandeja a Quinn y la beso en los labios tiernamente.

-Buenos días, borracha.-dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Quinn se puso un poco roja, pero también sonrió.

-Lo siento, no volveré a tomar así…

-Ha, ha, ha si claro, mentirosa!

-Mentirosa, eh?!

Quinn tomo la bandeja y la puso en el suelo, acto seguido tomo a Rachel por la cintura, la hecho en la cama y se puso sobre ella.

-Entonces, creo que debes de enseñarme modales.-dijo Quinn con una sonrisa seductora.

-Bueno en ese caso...-Rachel cambio de posición con Quinn y se quito la bata quedado desnuda nuevamente.-Yo debo de enseñarte a comportarte…

Esta de mas decir que el desayuno quedo descartado.

* * *

Eran las 9.00 PM y S.J no había salido de su habitación, es mas ni siquiera había salido de su cama…Estaba muy mal, había perdido a Chelsea por una confusión y lo mejor seria distanciarse de ella por un tiempo.

Tocaron a la puerta de su habitación, pero ella no se movió. Entonces la puerta se abrió y A.J entro con un bandeja con comida.

-Hermanita, tienes todo el día son probar bocado…

-No tengo hambre.

A.J dejo la bandeja sobre el escritorio y se recostó en la cama junto a su hermana que estaba echada sobre un costado dándole la espalda, así que se posiciono a lado de ella y la abrazo, poniendo su cabeza junto a la de su gemela.

-S, que paso con Chelsea?

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Sophie, me preocupa tu comportamiento… me hace pensar que podrías otra vez…

-Eso no va a pasar.- la corto S.J, fríamente.

-Entonces dime que tienes, por favor, odio verte así, no me gusta.

S.J suspiro y le contó todo a A.J, quien no sabia que decir.

-Tienes que hablar con ella, explícale.-dijo A.J después de un rato.

-No, solo lo empeoraría, ya no puedo decir mas, lo mejor será que me aleje, le daré su espacio y dejar las cosas así…

A.J abrazo fuertemente a su hermana y deposito besos en su cabeza. A.J pensaa que su hermana tenia que arreglar las cosas, pero no se lo diria en ese momento.

-Creo…que perdí a mi mejor amiga…-dijo S.J

-Pero…creí que yo era tu mejor amiga.-dijo A.J fingiendo dolor en su voz, intentando relajar a su hermana, cosa que consiguió, ya que S.J soltó una carcajada.-Entonces me has mentido por 16 años, me las engañado todo este tiempo?.-dijo A.J finguiendo una voz quebrada.

-Ha, ha, ha, eres una idiota.

-Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…Te sientes mejor?-pregunto A.J

-Si, un poco mejor…gracias. Te quiero, Alexandra.

-Yo también te quiero, Sophie eres mi hermana gemela favorita.

-Oye tarada, soy tu única hermana gemela-dijo S.J rodando los ojos.

-Lo se, por eso eres mi favorita!

-Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,…me cantas una canción? No he podido dormir…

-Te canto _"The Lion Sleeps Tonight"? _Esa cancion siempre te da sueño, creo que por eso nunca has podido terminar de ver _"El Rey León"._

-Ha, ha, ha, es verdad, me da sueño. Si cántame esa, por favor.

S.J se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con su hermana, quien la rodeo con sus brazos y poso su cabeza sobre la de su gemela, mientras S.J escondía su rostro en el cuello de la pelirroja de ojos azules.

-_In the jungle, the mighty jungle, The lion sleeps tonight..._-empezó A.J con voz suave, casi como un susurro. S.J sonrió y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

S.J sabia, que tarde o temprano se encontraría con Chelsea y tendrían que hablar. Eso la hacia sentirse triste, no quería escuchar a la chica que le gustaba, diciéndole que no sentía lo mismo, no lo soportaría y eso la aterraba porque no quería volver a pasar por esos horribles momentos otra vez.

* * *

**_Sorry la tardanza, pero se me acabo el cuaderno donde escribo y me demore un poco en comprar el otro xD... Este capitulo me dio demaciada risa y aunque en un principio no tenia ni idea de como hacerlo, me llego la inspiracion hace unos dias... a las 4 am hahaha... el proximo si no me demoro en pasarlo a Word sera facil el sabado o domingo... o quiza lunes... solo espero que pronto... Dejen su reviws o PM... Espero que les guste. Un beso..._**

**_Lex...=) _**


	13. Confrontations

Cap. 11

Confrontations

Santana se había levantado mas temprano de lo normal, así que aprovecho a darse una ducha mas larga de lo acostumbrado. Abrió la llave del agua y la regulo para que saliera tibia, en realidad mas caliente que tibia. Se puso bajo el chorro de agua caliente y poco a poco su cuerpo se adormeció. De pronto sintió como unos dedos recorrían su espalda…desde su cuello hasta su espalda baja, dejando a su paso su piel completamente erizada.

-Por que no me despertaste?-pregunto Brittany con un tono muy sensual, mientras besaba la espalda de Santana.

-Porque te veías…hermosa…-dijo Santana con la voz entrecortada y ronca.- No quería despertarte, aunque creo que te debes de ver más hermosa ahora, si es posible.

Brittany, que estaba desnuda, con sus manos en la cintura de la latina, sonrió ante el comentario de su novia. La rubia entro a la ducha junto con su novia y con un rápido movimiento, volteo a su latina para quedar frente a ella y con profundo beso la empujo, acorralándola entre la pared y su cuerpo. Ante este movimiento, Santana gimió y puso su mano en la nuca de Brittany para profundizar aun más el beso.

Se besaban apasionadamente mientras sus cuerpos se mojaban por el agua caliente de la ducha. Sin romper aquel beso, las manos de Santana recorrían el cuerpo de la rubia hasta llegar al firme trasero de su novia, el cual presiono haciendo que Brittany gimiera en sus labios. Se separaron por falta de aire y Brittany bajo al cuello de la latina para besarlo y morderlo suavemente. Santana mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando los deliciosos labios de su novia. Brittany comenzó a bajar su mano hacia la entrepierna de su novia y con la otra cogía la pierna de la latina y se la puso en su cadera y sin perder mas tiempo la penetro con dos de sus dedos, haciendo que Santana soltara un grito ahogado y empezó a arremeter contra la mano de Brittany, quien al mismo tiempo hacia que sus dedos entraran y salieran de su novia. Las arremetidas, que habían empezado lento, cada vez iban aumentando velocidad. Brittany enterró su rostro en el cuello de Santana, mientras dejaba tiernos besos en el y escuchaba los sensuales gemidos de su novia, que solo la excitaban mucho mas.

De pronto, Brittany sintió que dos dedos de Santana la penetraron y que con su pulgar estimulaba su hinchado clítoris. Brittany gimió ante esto y llevo sus labios a la boca de la latina para besarla desesperadamente.

-Britt…-gimió con un tono de suplicia Santana, con lo que hizo que Brittany aumentara la velocidad de las arremetidas y haciendo que la latina la imitara, minutos después, ambas chicas soltaron un fuerte gemido y sus dedos quedaron atrapados en el cuerpo de su novia respectivamente.

Brittany salio delicadamente de Santana y llevo sus dedos completamente húmedos a su boca para pasar su lengua lentamente entre estos y al terminar, tomo la mano de Santana que aun tenia los dedos dentro de ella, al sacarlos lentamente, los lamió también, después de esto Santana la tomo de la nuca y la beso con mucha pasión.

-Te gusta mucho hacer eso no?-dijo Santana sonriendo, cuando se separo sus labios de la rubia.

-Es algo tuyo y algo mió, es el resultado de nuestra pasión, es por eso… y además se que te excita ha, ha, ha.

-Eres perfecta, amor, te amo, te amo, y mucho mas…-dijo Santana.

-Yo también te amo, Santy. Mi amor, creo que debemos ir terminando nuestro baño se hace tarde, no crees?-dijo Brittany con una sonrisa tierna.

-Si preciosa, tienes razón.-Y dicho esto se dedicaron a darse ese baño que había quedado olvidado por un momento.

* * *

S.J se encontraba en la cocina de su casa, estaba desayunando sola, su madre ya se había ido a trabajar y se llevo a Tyler con ella para dejarlo en el colegio de paso, A.J estaba terminando de arreglarse por lo que aun no bajaba. S.J estaba muy nerviosa, en realidad tenia miedo de que la pelirroja la rechazara, que la ignorara, que no quisiera volver a ver. Pero si es lo que Chelsea quería, eso era lo que S.J haría, le gustaba mucho esa chica y si quería alejarse de ella y ser feliz, pues S.J lo haría, tan solo por verla feliz.

Finalmente A.J bajo a desayunar con su hermana y se limito a darle un beso en la frente y acariciar su espalda en señal de apoyo, sabia lo difícil que seria ese día para ella y pase lo que pase, estaría a su lado.

Al terminar su desayuno, las gemelas se dirigieron al auto de S.J y se fueron al colegio. Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con Rachel y Quinn.

-Hola, chicas!-saludo Quinn muy alegre, tomada de la mano de Rachel.

-Buenos días A.J, buenos días S.J, que tal amanecieron?-pregunto Rachel amablemente.

-Hola, Rach, Q que tal, todo bien.-A.J sonriendo.

-Hola chicas.-saludo S.J más por simple cortesía que por interés, la verdad era que en ese momento no quería estar cerca de nadie.

-Estas bien, S? Te noto…extraña.-dijo Quinn, mirando a la pelirroja a los ojos. S.J no respondió, solo se limito a asentir lentamente con la cabeza.

-Hola hermosa!-Matthew se había acercado a las chicas, el y A.J eran una especie de novios.

-Hey Matt.-saludo A.J dándole un beso en la mejilla.-Bueno chicas nos vemos luego.-y se retiro junto con el chico de cabello negro.

-S, segura estas bien?-volvió a preguntar Quinn, quien empezaba a preocuparse del comportamiento de su amiga.

S.J: Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Lo que necesito es hablar con Santana. Sabes si llego ya?

Q: No aun no llega, pero lo mas probable es que a estén por llegar... oh mira, hablando de Satán…

Santana y Brittany entraban por la puerta, tomadas de la mano, muy sonrientes.

-Hola chicas!-saludo Brittany muy feliz, abrazando a cada chica.

-Hola, perdedoras, que tal están.-dijo Santana con una felicidad obvia.

-Buen día, parece que alguien tubo sexo antes de llegar.-dijo Quinn sonriendo de manera burlona.

-Pues, ahora que lo mencionas…así y fue genial, la mejor forma de empezar el día. Deberías decirle a tu Hobbit que lo intente…-dijo Santana sin siquiera mostrar molestia.

-Cállate Santana.-dijo Rachel poniéndose roja.

-Santana necesito hablar contigo…ahora si es posible.-dijo S.J con un tono de suplicia, tanto que Santana no se lo negó.

-Esta bien, por tu gesto es algo serio. No vemos al terminar la primera hora preciosa. Te amo.-y dicho esto se acerco y beso a Britt y siguió a la pelirroja a los baños. Cuando entraron estaban vacíos, S.J se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a la latina.

-La bese.-dijo S.J sin mas, mirando a una confundida Santana.

-A quien besaste?-pregunto Santana.

S.J: Chelsea, bese a Chelsea. El viernes, en la fiesta, estábamos conversando y la bese.

Santana se quedo mirando a S.J, no podía creer lo que la hermosa pelirroja le estaba diciendo, de pronto sintió una gigantesca oleada de celos.

-Y? Eso a mi porque me tiene que importar?-pregunto con molestia.

-Como? TÚ fuiste quien me dijo que me arriesgara y cuando lo hice, ella se fue, no dijo nada, solo se levanto y se fue, y me dejo sola! Tú tienes la culpa, yo te hice caso y ahora todo es una mierda!

-Espera, espera! A mi no me vas a echar la culpa, si Cooper no te hizo caso, ese no es mi problema.-grito Santana, estaba molesta, molesta porque, S.J le decía que era su culpa, molesta porque S.J había besado a Chelsea, molesta por sentir celos.

S.J bajo la cabeza, Santana tenia razón, ella no era la culpable, si, le había dicho que Chelsea sentía algo por ella y le dijo que se arriesgara, pero fue ella quien decidió seguir el consejo de la latina y fue únicamente ella quien decidio besarla.

Santana no pudo evitar sentirse mal al ver a S.J y a pesar de sentir celos, pudo darse cuenta que la pelirroja le gustaba de verdad Chelsea.

-Mira, Stevens, tienes que hablar con ella, es la única forma en que solucionaras todo esto.-dijo Santana bajando un poco el tono de su voz.

-Como? No tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo, y si ella no me quiere ver… Eso no lo soportaría Santana.- Los ojos de S.J se habían humedecido.

-Bueno, no lo vas a saber hasta que lo intentes, mira solo da un paso a la vez si? Empieza por aclarar las cosas y después veremos.-dijo la latina, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja en señal de apoyo.

La latina pudo ver que en le rostro de S.J aparecía una pequeña sonrisa, eso le hizo dar cuenta que la pelirroja estaba muy enamorada y que ella tenia que dejar de sentir esas cosas tan raras, ella estaba con Britt, su Britt, el amor de su vida, le había costado mucho recuperarla y no podía darse el lujo de cagar todo lo que habían logrado. Pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía evitar que esos sentimientos afloraran en ella, y eso era mas que frustrante y confuso.

S.J caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, buscando con la miraba con la mirada a cierta pelirroja con muchas pecas mientras se dirigía a su casillero. Al llegar a la esquina del pasillo pudo ver su casillero y al lado de este, estaba aquella pelirroja que buscaba, dejando libros en su propio casillero, S.J se quedo paralizada, como pudo haber sido tan idiota de olvidarse que el casillero de Chelsea estaba junto al suyo, aunque eso no importaba en ese momento, sino que S.J al ver a Chelsea había olvidado todo lo que quería decirle y se quedo ahí congelada, sin mover un músculo.

De pronto, Chelsea volteo y su marida azul y se encontró con la mirada verde de S.J, lo que hizo que Chelsea abriera los ojos al máximo y que S.J sin pensar lo que hacia, diera media vuelta y desapareciera, dejando a Chelsea sorprendida.

Mientras pasaba el día, S.J seguía evitando a Chelsea, aunque no tenia ni idea de porque lo hacia, después de todo ella no fue quien huyo del baño dejándola completamente sola. En el fondo S.J sabia porque la evitaba, no quería aceptar que la chica que le gustaba la fuera a rechazar, porque en la mente de S.J, Chelsea no quería nada con ella, así que decidió ahorrarle la molestia y no cruzarse con ella en ningún momento.

Al llegar al Club Glee, S.J se aseguro de ser la ultima en llegar al salón de música, se sentó en la ultima fila entre Santana y A.J, muy lejos de Chelsea y sin dirigir su mirada hacia la chica, lo cual le costaba demasiado.

Al final de las dos horas, S.J fue la primera en salir del salón, se fue al estacionamiento, se metió a su auto y sin más se fue a su casa.

Y como el lunes, el resto de la semana fue igual, S.J evitaba a Chelsea en todo momento, en las clases que tenían juntas, S.J se aseguraba de sentarse lejos de Chelsea, intentaba no cruzársela en los pasillos, esperaba a que ella se alejara de los casilleros para poder ir al suyo, hasta había optado por ir a los baños que se encontraban en la parte mas alejada del colegio, a esos a los cuales prácticamente encontraba desierto casa vez que entraba.

Por otro lado, Chelsea no entendía porque su amiga actuaba de esa manera, y eso le molestaba porque se supone que fue S.J quien la beso, si alguien debía de evitar a una de ellas, esa era Chelsea, pero sin embargo, no era así, Chelsea quería hablar con S.J quería decirle lo que sentía, quería decirle que ella fue su primer beso, quería decirle que le gusto ese beso, que le gusta ella, que se había enamorada de ella, quería decirle que tenia miedo, miedo de que sus padres se enteraran, de que no la aceptaran, de que la trataran mal, si eso pasaba, ella no sabría que hacer, estaba asustada, muy asustada y la persona que mas necesitaba, al parecer no quería saber nada de ella y no sabia porque.

El fin de semana había llegado, y Chelsea seguía sin saber nada de S.J y ya empezaba a preocuparse. Durante toda la semana la había llamado y mandado infinidad de mensajes de texto, pero la pelirroja de ojos verdes no había respondido ni uno, ni otro. Chelsea incluso pensó en ir a la casa de S.J, pero tenia el presentimiento de que si lo hacia, esta se negaría, así que decidió que el lunes "acorralaría" por decir de cierta forma, Chelsea sabia que S.J hacia muchas cosas para evitarla y una de ellas era que se desviaba medio colegio para ir a los baños y por fin podría hablarle.

* * *

-Amor…tu crees que a S.J le gusta Chelsea?-pregunto Rachel a Quinn.

Estaban en la casa de la rubia, echadas en la cama, abrazadas, viendo una película.

-Sabes? Creo que si, bueno sabemos que S.J es bisexual, por eso no me sorprende…pero de quien si no puedo estar segura seria de Chelsea.

-Chelsea? Por que Chelsea? Que sucede con ella?-pregunto Rachel mirando a su novia.

Q: Que a Chelsea le gusta S.J o al menos eso parece y estoy segura de que algo paso en la fiesta de Puck, porque desde ese día no las he visto juntas y S.J como que la evita, no se pero algo no esta bien entre ellas.

R: Wow, no me había dado cuenta de lo de Chels, ojala todo se solucione, te imaginas que llegaran a estar juntas? Seria genial, se verían tan bien juntas y así podríamos salir en pareja junto con Britt y San.

Q: Si, seria genial…aunque…

R: Que?

Q: No nada mi amor, no me hagas caso.

Rachel acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de Quinn y la rubia la abrazo a su cuerpo y se disponieron a terminar de ver la película.

Lo que Quinn pensaba era algo de lo cual se había dado cuenta en las últimas semanas, aunque no quería pensar en eso, porque en realidad era algo estupido y sobre todo imposible.

* * *

El despertador de Chelsea sonó y la pelirroja se levanto de la cama, ya estaba despierta desde hace mas de dos horas, no pudo dormir bien durante la noche, estaba nerviosa y al mismo tiempo impaciente, moría por hablar con S.J, tenia tantas cosas que decirle y quería hacerlo ya.

Así que sin mas se fue a dar una ducha para luego alistarse para irse al colegio, sabia que tenia que esperar la hora del almuerzo ya que S.J estaba pendiente de ella para no tener que cruzarse.

Una vez que Chelsea llego al colegio, y fue a los casilleros pudo comprobar que S.J no estaba ahí, aunque eso ya se lo imaginaba, pero aun así pensó que quizás la encofraría ahí. Así que decidió seguir con su plan.

S.J como toda la semana anterior, estuvo muy pendiente de Chelsea para poder evitarla. Esperó que tomara las cosas de su casillero, para que ella pudiera hacer lo mismo. Para su mala suerte, su primera clase era Biología, clase que compartía con aquella pelirroja. Así que se apresuro a entrar y sentarse con alguien en la parte mas alejada del aula. Después de unos minutos vio a la pelirroja entrar y se la quedo mirando, se veía hermosa, llevaba unos jeans ajustados, con una blusa blanca y un blazer celeste oscuro y unas Converse rosa pálido y su cabello suelto ondeaba de forma natural mientras caminaba. _Dios, simplemente hermosa_, pensó S.J sin dejar de mirarla. Justo en ese momento la mirada de Chelsea se conecto con a de S.J, quien ante esto desvió su mirada hacia la pizarra. Chelsea sonrió ante la repentina acción de su amiga, le daba algo de seguridad la actitud de S.J, ya que eso significaba que ella estaba en lo correcto y quizás con un poco de suerte, al final del día, tendría a S.J de vuelta.

Las horas transcurrían y S.J seguía sin cruzarse con Chelsea. Por otro lado, la extrañaba

mucho, sabia que se estaba comportando de una manera muy inmadura, pero su miedo la sobrepasaba, no quería escuchar a Chelsea decirle que no quería estar con ella, ya había pasado por demasiado y no quería volver a pasar esas cosas otra vez.

Finalmente la hora del almuerzo llego y S.J antes de ir a la cafetería, se fue a aquellos baños alejados de todos, cuando entro los encontró como simple, desiertos. Pero lo que no se había dado cuenta fue que alguien la seguía. Mientras se retocaba el cabello mirándose al espejo, escucho como la puerta se abría, pero no miro, hasta que escucho una voz que la dejo paralizada.

-Hola.-S.J se quedo mirando a Chelsea, quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-H-hola…-dijo S.J cuando finalmente recupero el habla, pero no miraba a Chelsea, tenia la cabeza baja.

-Sabes? Me encantaría saber como has estado…pero eso será después, quiero que primero me escuches, puedes hacer eso.

S.J quien seguía con la mirada en el suelo, sus ojos se había humedecido un poco cuando escucho a Chelsea y no quería que ella viera eso, por lo que asintió suavemente.

-El día de la fiesta, tu me contaste algo tan…personal que me dio a conocerte un poco mas, a darme cuenta la persona tan, gentil, valiente y hermosa que eres y no sabes cuan orgullosa me siento de conocerte.

Chelsea miraba a S.J quien ahora mantenía contacto visual con ella y pudo ver los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas que salían de ellos.

-Quizás mi reacción en ese momento no fue la mejor,-continuo Chelsea, que ahora estaba junto a S.J y tenia sus manos entre las suyas.-pero creo que después de todo lo que sentía por ti…siento por ti, que la persona que me quita el sueño, me hace sentir bien con una sonrisa que me para mi es la mas hermosa del mundo, que la persona que me hace sentir todo eso, me diera mi primer beso…creo que me supero y no podía creer que algo me estaba pasando, creía que no era real, pero si lo es. S.J tu me gustas y mucho, tanto que me asusta porque jamás había sentido algo así y jamás pensé sentirlo, ni menos por alguien que apenas conozco, pero sucedió y estoy dispuesta a aceptar lo que tengas que decir, sea lo que sea, lo aceptare.

S.J miraba a Chelsea y aun no caía en lo que escuchaba, Chelsea le acaba de decir que le gustaba, que aceptaría lo que ella dijera, que ella fue su primer beso. Sus manos, que habían estado tomadas fuertemente mientras escuchaba a Chelsea, se fueron soltando suavemente y tomo suavemente el rostro de Chelsea mientras ella acercaba el suyo, hasta sentir sus respiraciones que chocaban en el rostro de la otra, sin perder contacto visual.

-Te quiero,.dijo S.J en un susurro, vio que Chelsea sonrió y sin más, junto sus labios con los de Chelsea en un beso suave y tierno.

* * *

**_Hola gente! Sorry la demora pero mi hermano secuestro mi laptop y bueno por eso no pude actualizar pero ya lo hise ahora y espero que les guste. Este capitulo es mas largo y creo que los capitulos de ahora en adelante lo van a ser, y tambien voy a comenzar a actualizar una vez por semana y ya no cada dos dias porque como les dije antes, yo primero los escribo en un cuaderno y despues lo paso a Word pero en mi cuaderno estoy estancada en el capitulo 13 y no le llega la inspiracion asi que por eso me demorare un poco, sorry por eso, pero si me da un ataque de inspiracion y llego al cap. 16, actualizare como antes... Escribì mucho... lo se! Bueno espero sus reviews o PM como quieran!_**

**_Un beso y gracias por leer!_**

**_Lex...=)_**


	14. Something New

Cáp. 12

Something New

Chelsea paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de S.J, quien ahora teni sus manos en la cadera de la pelirroja, acercándola a su cuerpo. S.J pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de Chelsea y esta no dudo en dejarla entrar a s boca para que se encontrara con su propia lengua. Chelsea pudo sentir nuevamente el sabor a goma de mascar de mora y sintió una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo, ya que supo que apartir de ese momento se había vuelto adicta a aquel delicioso sabor.

Se separaron lentamente, S.J seguía con los ojos cerrados y respiraba agitadamente con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-Estas bien?-pregunto Chelsea viendo como la pelirroja frente a ella respiraba con dificultad.

-Mejor que nunca.-respondió S.J y volvió a unir sus labios con los de Chelsea, esta venzo tuve que pedir permiso para profundizar ya que fue Chelsea quien llevo su lengua a su boca para que sus dientes la recorrieran con sumo cuidado. S.J mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Chelsea para luego succionarlo.

Se separaron nuevamente pera se quedaron con la frentes juntas cada una con una hermosa sonrisa.

-No quiero arruinar este hermoso momento pero…Que significa esto? Ósea que quiere decir?-pregunto Chelsea, mirando tiernamente a S.J.

-Bueno esto quiere decir que me gustas, que yo te gusto, que estoy enamorada de ti, que tu lo estas de mi, que te quiero y que…tu me quieres?

-Claro que si, en serio tienes que preguntar.-dijo Chelsea separándose un poco para a ver mejor a S.J.

-Bueno, solo quería estar segura, entonces yo te quiero, y tu a mi…creo que lo correcto es…intentarlo.

-Como intentarlo? En que sentido?-pregunto Chelsea que al ver la clara confusión en el rostro de S.J.-Ósea me refiero que empezamos desde cero o…como?

-Bueno no se si desde cero porque ya sabes lo que sentimos y ya nos hemos besado… así que tal si empezamos no desde cero sino desde…veinte y de esa manera te llevo a una primera cita el viernes en la noche?-pregunto S.J tomando las manos de Chelsea.

-Sabes? Creo que me parece una gran idea, me gusta más veinte que cero…

-Si a mi también, vamos a comer ahora? Muero de hambre.

Si yo también, vamos...ahora ya no tendrás que venir hasta aquí todos los días, eh?

-Ha, ha, ha, si es verdad, pero igual creo que podríamos aprovechar su lejanía y soledad para algo mas…-dijo S.J con una sonrisa traviesa con la cual hizo que Chelsea se pusiera roja.

-Basta! Vamos que tengo hambre.

Y sin decir más, se dirigieron a la cafetería juntas, para encontrarse con el resto de sus amigos.

Al llegar a la cafetería visualizaron a los chicos y fueron hacia ellos.

-Y ustedes dos donde estaban?-pregunto Quinn al verlas llegar.

-Nos quedamos conversando.-contesto S.J sentándose junto a Chelsea.

-Eso quiere decir que ya se arreglaron? Ya se hablan?!.-pregunto entusiasmada Brittany, haciendo que el resto de las chicas miraban a las pelirrojas que estaban sorprendidas por lo que había dicho Britt.-Me di cuenta que no se hablaban como antes y creí que se habían peleado.

-Si Britt, nos peleamos, pero todo fue un malentendido y ya esta todo bien.-respondió Chelsea ya que S.J tenia otra vez la cabeza baja con un gesto de tristeza. Después de decir eso, Chelsea tomo la mano de S.J que estaba bajo la mesa y la presiono suavemente, haciendo que S.J levantara la cabeza y la viera a los ojos. Chelsea le sonrió y ella respondió de la misma manera.

El final de clases llego y Chelsea y S.J no se habían separado, ambas estaban mas que felices, S.J por su parte están en las nubes, no podía creer como habían girado las cosas para, era algo irreal no podía creer que había sido tan tonta como para evitar a Chelsea cuando en primer lugar debió de hablar con ella y evitar tanto drama pero al final había resultado todo a su favor y aunque las cosas iban despacio y sabia que aun tenia muchas cosas que hablar con Chelsea, nadie le iba a quitar esa felicidad que había nacido en su pecho y algo que la emocionaba mucho mas, fue que ella había sido el primer beso de Chelsea eso le hacia sentirse alagada en cierta forma porque Chelsea le estaba dando la oportunidad de ser su primer amor y ella no pensaba defraudarla.

Por otro lado, Chelsea pensaba que estaba en un hermoso sueño del cual nada ni nadie la podrían despertar. Estaba feliz porque las cosas con S.J se darían con el tiempo, porque tendrían una cita, también porque había besado a S.J, feliz porque S.J la quería, y estaba enamorada de ella. Aunque también tenía algo de miedo de que pasara cuando ella y S.J estuvieran juntas, pensarían sus padres si en algún momento se propusiera en contárselo. Y también miedo al que dirán, sabia que S.J era gay abiertamente y si llagaban a estar juntas, Chelsea sabia que no podría se completamente secreto ya que S.J había pasado ya esa etapa y había sido algo horrible para ella y no quería recordarle esos malos momentos y además no seria justo, pero todas esas cosas vendrían después con el tiempo quizás ella tendría el valor suficiente para decirle al mundo que estaba enamorada de una chica.

-Bueno entonces vas a mi casa a las 6 p.m. Para hacer las tareas de Matemáticas…-dijo S.J a Chelsea. Las chicas estaban en los casilleros dejando algunos libros y recogiendo otros.

-Si a las 6 estaré ahí, aunque también hay algo que no entendí en la clase de Historia no se si tu…-dijo Chelsea poniendo carita del gatito de Shrek.

-Ha, ha, ha, irresistible, ok no te preocupes llévala también y la vemos.

-Ok, bueno vamos.

-Si vamos.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos se encontraron con Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Rachel, A.J y Matthew.

-Y ustedes porque tan felices?-pregunto Quinn con una sonrisa, aunque ella se imaginaba el porque, quería fastidiar un rato.

-Ehh bueno… no se es un bonito día y nosotras ya estamos mejor.-dijo S.J mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Chelsea, quien sonrió y pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

Todos sonreían ya que de una u otra forma sospechaban que algo pasaba entre las dos, tendría que esperar hasta que fuera confirmado.

La única que no parecía tan feliz ante la situación de las pelirrojas, era Santana a que si sabia lo que sucedía y si Chelsea y S.J estaban así de juntas era porque S.J había hablado ya con Chelsea y ahora esta sabía que le gustaba. Así que Santana decidió no opinar ante esto y solo se dedico a abrazar a Brittany por la espalda y depositar pequeños besos en su cuello, actuando como si aquella situación no le importaba sino que le parecía la cosa mas aburrida, quien sabe de repente al final hasta ella misma se lo creería.

-Bueno hermanita, vamos o llegaremos tarde.-dijo A.J tomando el brazo de S.J y llevándola en dirección contraria.

-Espera, que haces, la salida es por el otro lado.-dijo S.J completamente desconcertada.

-Si ya se pero nosotros tres tenemos practica. Como hoy no tenemos Club Glee debemos ir a entrenar.

-Espera, lo olvidaste S.J?-pregunto Matthew.

-Ehh…si…-dijo S.J y esta vez se dirigió a Chelsea.-perdóname Chels, pero olvide la practica y…no podré llevarte ahora.-S.J estaba notoriamente avergonzada.

-Este bien no te preocupes, iré en el bus.-dijo Chelsea con una sonrisa.

-Lamento decepcionarte Cooper, pero el bus ya se fue… así que tendrás que irte caminando, te llevaría pero…no tengo ganas.-dijo Santana con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-No te preocupes Chelsea, yo te llevo no es necesario que vayas caminando, a diferencia de Santana, no me molesta en lo absoluto.-dijo Quinn dándole una mirada de desaprobación a Santana.

-Genial, gracias Q.-dijo Chelsea sonriendo a la rubia. Chelsea se dio vuelta para ver a S.J.-Igual no vemos a las 6pm verdad?

-Si, claro la práctica termina a las 5 así que no hay problema, te espero.- dijo S.J con una sonrisa de boba.

-Bueno vamos, vamos que la entrenadora se molesta si llegamos tarde.-dijo Matthew, jalando del otro brazo a S.J.

-Adiós, chicas nos vemos mañana.-dijo A.J jalando a su hermana.

-Nos vemos más tarde Chels.-dijo S.J y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Adiós chica!

-Adiós. Bueno Chels, vamos.

* * *

-Santy, mi amor estas bien?

Santana manejaba a casa de Britt, se quedaría con ella esta noche también, los padres de la latina tenían que salir de la ciudad por negocios. Desde que vio a S.J y Chelsea otra vez juntas, su humor había cambiado, se había vuelto sumisa y no miraba a nadie.

-Si estoy bien, porque lo dices?-mintió Santana sin despegar su vista del camino.

-No se has estado muy callada, desde el almuerzo y así no eres amor. Segura que todo esta bien?-insistió Brittany posando su mano sobre la de Santana que reposaba en la palanca de cambios.

-Lo que pasa es que tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza, eso es todo.-Santana apretó un poco la mano de su novia.

-Entonces cuando lleguemos a casa te voy a cuidar, mi Santy preciosa.-dijo la rubia acercándose a Santana para depositar un tierno beso en su mejilla.

Santana cerró brevemente los ojos para sentir mejor esa pequeña caricia. Se sentía algo culpable, Brittany ignoraba por completo que Santana pensaba en otra chica cuando su perfecta novia era exactamente eso, perfecta y se odiaba por pensar en S.J pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía y cada vez que creía que ya la había olvidado pasaba algo y esa pelirroja volvía a su mente.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Britt, entraron y no había nadie, había una nota en el refrigerador… "Britt tu padre llegara tarde y yo deje a Amy en casa de la abuela y después debo ir a una reunión, llegare tarde. Hay comida en el horno microondas para ti y Santana. Te ama, mamá."

-Bueno parece que estamos solas…prefieres comer ahora o que?-le pregunto Britt a Santana.

-Que te parece si mejor primero hacemos las tareas y después comemos porque al menos, yo aun no tengo hambre y tu?

-No mi amor, no tengo hambre. Vamos arriba y así empezamos ok?

-Vamos.

Subieron a la habitación de Brittany y Santana se tiro a la cama boca arriba y suspiro pesadamente. De repente sintió un peso sobre ella y al abrir los ojos vio el rostro de Brittany muy cerca al suyo, la rubia estaba sentada sobre su abdomen con una pierna a cada lado del torso de la latina y rozo su nariz con la de Santana.

-Mi Santy, te sigue doliendo la cabeza?

-Ya no tanto mi amor, durante el día se me fue pasando.

-Pero aun te duele? Algo? Un poquito?

-Ha, ha, ha que pasa preciosa, no quieres que me sienta mejor?

-No, no es eso mi amor, solo es que si aun te sientes mal, pues yo se de algo que puede hacerte sentir mejor…-dijo Brittany con ese tono infantil que derrite a Santana.

-Bueno ahora que me preguntas, si todavía me duele un poquito la cabeza.-dijo Santana sonriéndole a Brittany, mientras ponía sus manos en los muslos de su novia y los acariciaba lentamente de arriba a bajo. Ya sabía a donde quería llegar su rubia.

-En ese caso, yo voy a darte algo para que se te pase por completo.-y dicho esto comenzó a dejar besos en el cuello de Santana y lo mordía suavemente haciendo que Santana gimiera. Santana busco los labios de la rubia y al encontrarlos se dieron un beso cargado de deseo, pasión y lujuria.

Rápidamente la ropa comenzó a sobrar, las sabanas cayeron al suelo y la habitación se lleno de suspiros, jadeos, gemidos, muchas caricias y un sin fin de "te amos". Una hora después, Santana se desplomaba extasiada sobre una exhausta Brittany, ambas chicas con la respiración súper agitada y un ritmo cardiaco más que desbocado.

-Si así va a ser cada vez que enferme, pasare mi vida con algún dolor, para que tu me puedas curar preciosa.-dijo Santana con la voz entrecortada, seguía recostada sobre Brittany quien rió ante el comentario de su latina, mientras acariciaba suavemente la espalda desnuda de su novia, dejando erizada esa piel bronceada con el paso de las yemas de sus dedos.

-Te amo, Santy mi amor, sabes? Estoy segura que así serán las cosas cuando nos vayamos a la universidad, viviremos juntas, almorzaremos juntas, daremos paseos, nos iremos a la cama juntas, haremos el amor todas las noches y despertaremos todas las mañanas abrazadas.

-Wow, mi amor! Eres la mejor eres una persona llena de amor y eres maravillosa y no sabes como deseo hacer todo lo que has dicho. Te amo Britts, nunca lo dudes.

-Jamás lo haría, mi Santy, yo también te amo.

Decidieron descansar un poco antes de empezar a hacer las tareas, pero cuando se levantaron, les dio hambre así que decidieron como algo antes de empezar.

Después de escuchar a Brittany, Santana se dio cuenta que nadie iba a amarla de la manera en que Brittany lo hacia y ella estaba mas que segura de que no amaría a nadie como ama a Britt, con eso en mente y con la idea de que este era su ultimo año, después de esto se iría con Brittany y vivirían juntas, definitivamente esa idea había hecho que se olvidara de cierta pelirroja que había tenido en mente por casi un mes, pero ahora estaba segura de que las cosas iban a cambiar mas rápido de lo que ella pensaba y eso la hizo sonreír.

* * *

El celular de Chelsea comenzó a vibrar, debido a que le había llegado un mensaje. Chelsea estaba en la ducha por lo que no escucho el celular. Al salir del baño, se envolvió con una toalla y se echo en su cama aun con el cabello mojado. El celular volvió a vibrar y esta vez Chelsea pudo ver el mensaje.

S.J: Ya Salí de la practica en 5 minutos estaré en casa, te espero a las 6 y se puntual Cooper. Un beso. =)

Chelsea se levanto muy entusiasmada de su cama y vio la hora, reas las 5.20 así que se cambio muy rápido, seco su cabello y se lo dejo suelto, se maquillo de manera sutil y al terminar volvió a ver la hora, 5.53, y salio rápidamente de su casa. Chelsea subió a su auto, arranco y en un poco mas de 5 minutos, llego a la casa de S.J, salio del auto y fue hasta la puerta y vio la hora nuevamente desde su celular, 5.59, espero que el reloj marcara las 6.00 y toco el timbre. Escucho ruido adentro, paso y ladridos, sonrió y la puerta se abrí y ante ella apareció S.J con un diminuto short celeste y una playera blanca con una frase en rojo, "GO TITANS" y para rematar esa imagen tan perfecta, S.J tenía una sonrisa radiante.

-Hola, son las 6.00 en punto, mas puntual no he podido ser, eh!-dijo Chelsea sonriendo.

-Ha, ha, ha tienes razón, pasa.-S.J se hizo a un lado y cuando Chelsea entro, esta le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejando a S.J completamente roja.

-Hola.-dijo Chelsea una vez que se separaron de S.J.-Creo que no te dio tiempo de ducharte.-dijo viendo el cabello húmedo de S.J

-En realidad acabo de salir de la ducha.

-Entonces porque sigue oliendo un poco a cloro?-Chelsea le sonrió a S.J mientras decía esto.

-Ah, de verdad aun huelo a cloro? Dios es tan desagradable, me lave el cabello tres veces y aun no puedo quitarle el olor.-dijo S.J con el seño fruncido, claramente frustrada.

-A mi me gusta, es una combinación de fresas con cloro…-dijo Chelsea sonriendo. S.J alzo un ceja y miraba a Chelsea con cara de incrédula.- Si tienes razón es una combinación extraña pero aun así me gusta.

-Bueno subamos.-S.J tomo la mano de Chelsea y la llevo arriba, a su habitación. Cuando entraron, Buttercup estaba en la cama de S.J, comenzó a ladrar y a mover su pequeña colita al ver a las pelirrojas.

-Ah no, Buttercup abajo! Baja se supone que no debes subir a mi cama, vamos sal!-la pequeña Beagle solo se sentó en la cama y ponía su cabeza de lado, clásica pose de perrito cuando algo le llama la atención.

-Ven Buttercup, baja.-dijo Chelsea y como si la pequeña cachorra se burlara de S.J, se bajo de la cama y salio por la puerta. S.J miraba a Chelsea con los ojos entrecerrados y con la boca semiabierta.

-Es el tono de voz, lo vi en la TV.-dijo Chelsea sonriendo.

Mientras la tarde pasaba, las chicas avanzaban las tareas, Chelsea echada en la cama boca arriba haciendo las tareas y S.J estaba sentada frente al escritorio y por más de 15 minutos había dejado de prestar atención a su tarea y ahora miraba a Chelsea. La chica de los ojos azules levanto su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de S.J quien le sonreía, haciendo que se pusiera roja.

C: Que pasa? Tengo algo?

-Eres hermosa…-dijo S.J con un suave tono de voz, haciendo que Chelsea riera un poco.

-Pues tú también eres muy hermosa.-dijo Chelsea mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.-y me gustas mucho, pero sabes que hay cosas de las cuales debemos hablar no?

-Bueno ya que estamos aquí…hablemos.-S.J se paro para luego sentarse junto a Chelsea en la cama y se quedaron viendo por un segundo.

-Mira, yo se que tu no te escondes y que estas muy orgullosa y eso me encanta, pero yo aun no llego a esa etapa, aun me cuesta darme cuenta que me gustan las chicas y cuando estemos juntas, cuando llegue ese momento solo quiero, espero, estar lista para que tu te sientas orgullosa de mi también y puedas decir sin problemas que somos novias, y en algún momento espero poder tener el calor suficiente para poder decírselo a mis padres, para poder decirles que tengo una novia, me entiendes?

S.J miraba fijamente a Chelsea y solo pregunto.-En realidad quieres ser mi novia?

-Claro que quiero, quiero estar contig…-Chelsea fue silenciada por los labios de S.J, quien tenia sus manos en el rostro de la chica y lo acariciaba suavemente.

-Yo también quiero ser tu novia…-dijo S.J con una sonrisa boba.

Chelsea junto nuevamente sus labios con los de S.J en un beso mas profundo, donde sus lenguas se encontraron y danzaron de una manera lenta y suave. Cuando se separaron se abrazaron u del rostro de S.J comenzaron a rodar algunas lágrimas, al darse cuenta de esto Chelsea la abrazo más fuerte.

-Estoy tan feliz.-dijo S.J al oído de su amiga.

-Yo también lo estoy.-respondió Chelsea de igual manera.

Se fueron separando lentamente, mirándose a los ojos y con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros. S.J tomo las manos de Chelsea entre las suyas y las beso.

No podía creer todo lo que le estaba pasando, estaba mucho mas que feliz, estaba anonadada, incrédula, en resumen se sentía un cóctel de emociones, pero aunque nada podría quitarle la felicidad que sentía, sabia ya que cuando tenia ese tipo de felicidad, algo pasaba que acababa malográndolo todo, así que tendría que tomarlo con calma.

La puerta principal de su casa sonó y pudo escuchar la voz de su madre y su pequeño hermano, luego paso en la escalera, por el pasillo y un golpe un su puerta.

-S.J cariño, puedo pasar?

-Si mami pasa.

-Oh, hola Chelsea, querida como estas?-pregunto amablemente la madre de S.J.

-Bien señora S, gracias por preguntar.-dijo Chelsea con una sonrisa.

-Te quedas a cenar?

Chelsea miro a S.J, quien sonrió mientras asentía suavemente.

-Bueno, gracias señora S.

-Perfecto, entonces empezare con las cosas y las llamare cunado todo este listo.-dicho esto salio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Son las 9.00 ya, quizás deba decirle a mi madre que demorare un poco mas.- Chelsea tomo su celular y marco el numero.

-Hola?

C: Mami soy yo escucha llegare un poco tarde cenare en casa de S.J

MC: Pero hija ya se esta haciendo tarde.

C: Lo se mamá pero la mamá de S.J ya empezó con las cosas y no puedo hacerlo un desplante. Además S.J me llevara en su auto.

MC: No se tampoco me gusta la idea de que ella regrese tan tarde sola a su casa.

Mientras Chelsea escuchaba esto ultimo, miro a S.J que había escrito en un papel…DILE QUE TE QUEDAS A DORMIR. Chelsea abrió un poco los ojos, como sorprendida pero el gesto de S.J la amino a preguntarle a su mamá.

C: Mami en todo caso me podría quedar en casa de S.J y así no tendríamos problemas con el horario.

MC: Mmm… No se me preocupa que se levanten tarde y no lleguen a tiempo a la escuela y además no has llevado ropa tampoco.

C: Mamá no te preocupes que si nos levantaremos y por la ropa pues estoy segura de que S.J podrá prestarme algo.

S.J se tapo la poca para amortiguar una risa burlona, haciendo que Chelsea le tire un almohadazo.

MC: Bueno en ese caso no me preocupo pero procuren levantarse temprano ok?

C: Ok mami no te preocupes que así será.

MC: Bueno hija te dejo entonces. Un beso.

C: Adiós.

Chelsea colgó el celular y S.J le devolvió la acción con la almohada.

-Vas a prestarme ropa, no?-pregunto Chelsea con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Bueno depende de cómo te comportes durante el resto de la noche.

Chelsea rió y continuaron por terminar lo que quedaba de las tareas hasta que llego la hora de cenar, bajaron y se sentaron a la mesa junto con A.J, Tyler y la madre de las gemelas. Pasaron una cena muy amena, conversando de cosas de la escuela, del equipo de Natación, el Club Glee y sus integrantes. Cuando terminaron de cenar ayudaron a la Sra. Stevens a lavar los platos, se despidieron y subieron a la habitación de S.J.

-Toma, ponte esto para dormir.- S.J le entrego un short y una playera negra. Chelsea se cambio en el baño mientras que S.J lo hacia en la habitación. Cuando Chelsea salio ya cambiada, vio lo que S.J usaba para dormir y su mandíbula cayó.

-Con eso duermes?-pregunto al mira la pequeña playera celeste y las bragas rosadas, igual de pequeñas.

-Si, solo porque este aquí, no significa que cambiare mi forma de dormir.

Chelsea rió y se metió a la cama, cuando las dos estuvieron dentro se quedaron viendo a los ojos, estaban echadas sobre su costado de manera que quedaron frente a frente. No decían nada, solo se veían a los ojos, la habitación estaba a oscuras, con la luz que se filtraba por la ventana era suficiente para poder verse.

-Buenas noches, Sophie.-dijo Chelsea tomando la mano de S.J para besarla, repitiendo la acción de la chica horas antes y luego entrelazarla.

-Buenas noches, Chels.-S.J se acerco un poco a su rostro y beso la frente de la pelirroja. Poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidas, las dos con una pequeñas sonrisa en el rostro y con sus manos aun entrelazadas.

* * *

**_Hey gente! Bueno como les dije actualize despues de una semana son 1.10 am en Peru y no tengo nada de sueño haha. Aca les dejo otro capitulo un toque mas largo tambien pero asi seran de ahora en adelante ojala no se duerman mientras lo leen y ojala les guste... Facil actualizo el prox. Jueves asi les doy tiempo de dejar sus reviews (haganlo sino no se si les gusta o no y me dejan a medias y sin inpiracion para el proximos cap. lo que siginifica que no podria escribir en muchoooooo tiempo) o sus PM._**

**_Un beso y gracias por leer._**

**_Lex...=)_**

**_(NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE)_**


	15. Girlfriends Parte 1

Cap.13

Girlfriends

Chelsea se despertó un poco antes que el despertador de S.J sonara, mientras abría los ojos, fue reconociendo en donde se encontraba y sonrió al recordar que estaba en la cama de S.J que dormía junto a ella y tenia un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Chelsea y sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos. Chelsea volteo bajo el brazo de S.J, hasta quedar cara a cara y comenzó a acariciar suavemente el brazo de la chica y pudo ver como mientras pasaba sus dedos, la piel de S.J se erizaba.

Poco a poco, S.J comenzó a abrir los ojos y sonrió a Chelsea que le dio un beso que en la frente.

-Buenos días hermosa.-dijo Chelsea sonriendo.

-Buenos días.-algo roja por el saludo de Chelsea, pero aun así le regalo una enorme sonrisa. Momentos después, en los cuales las chicas se dedicaron tan solo a mirarse, sonó el despertador. Chelsea, quien era la que mas cerca estaba, lo apago.

-Bueno vamos a levantarnos!-dijo Chelsea poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

-Noooooo…-S.J se puso boca arriba y se tapo por completo con las sabanas.

-Vamos!-Chelsea cogio la sabana y tiro con fuerza, hasta que la destapo por completo, dejando ver el atlético cuerpo de S.J con esas bragas rosa y la pequeña playera. Chelsea no pudo evitar quedarse mirando ese cuerpo, que a pesar de que estaba cubierto con algo de ropa, mostraba mucho. S.J se dio cuenta de la forma en que la otra chica la miraba y solo sonrió de manera seductora, Chelsea se dio cuenta de que S.J la miraba y esta vez fue ella quien se puso roja, pero antes de que mirara hacia otro lado, algo le llamo a atención en el cuerpo de esa pelirroja.

-Tienes un tatuaje?-pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella, se echo en la cama y paso sus dedos por el lado izquierdo de la cadera, pudo ver que era una frase, pero las bragas de S.J no le permitían verlo por completo.-Puedo?-pregunto con timidez.

S.J asintió con una sonrisa en los labios. Chelsea empujo un poco hacia abajo las bragas rosadas en la parte que estaba sobre el tatuaje y pudo ver que eran dos cortas líneas, una sobre otra, en letra cursiva y tinta negra: "_We're all of us stars We're fading away_".

-Cuando te lo hiciste?-pregunto Chelsea mientras pasaba sus dedos suavemente sobre la piel tatuada.

-Fue como 1 mes después de que intente…bueno ya sabes, digamos que la canción de la cual pertenece esas frases, la escuchaba cada 5 minutos, se termino volviendo una de mis favoritas y me daba ánimos, así que decidí que esa frase era la mejor y porque no recordarla siempre y de esa manera jamás olvidare lo que perdí y gane desde ese día.

-We're all of us stars…-repitió Chelsea con los ojos entre cerrados.-Espera yo conozco la canción es de _"Oasis" _verdad, _"Stop Craying Your Heart Out"_, esa canción es genial, me encanta.- Chelsea seguía pasando sus dedos sobre la cadera de S.J, se sentía bien pasar sus dedos por esa piel tersa, salpica por algunas pecas, pudo sentir como la piel de S.J se erizo, así que dejo de hacerlo, se levanto con una sonrisa y le ofreció una mano a S.J para que se levantara. La chica de ojos verdes se levanto y quedo frente a la chica de ojos azules.

-Me encanta.-dijo Chelsea y junto sus labios con los de S.J, quien puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la acerco a su cuerpo, lo que hizo que Chelsea pusiera sus manos alrededor del cuello de S.J, el beso se volvía cada vez mas intenso, hasta que S.J comenzó a bajar sus manos, hasta que llego al trasero del la chica, el cual se sorprendió de que fuera tan firme. Al sentir esto, Chelsea soltó un gemido contra su voluntad, que la hizo volver a la realidad y se separo algo rápido.

-Perdóname…Chelsea me deje llevar, discúlpame en serio.-dijo S.J completamente avergonzada con la mirada baja.

-Sophie, tranquila, este bien no paso nada, tranquila, además es normal no…pero aun no.

-Si, si claro que aun no, lo entiendo.

Chelsea sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.-Ve a bañarte mientras yo hago la cama y cuando salga, me tienes que prestar algo para usar hoy.

-Puedes ir buscando en el armario, y toma lo que quieras.-dijo S.J desde el baño.

-Ok gracias.

Una vez que S.J salio del baño, Chelsea entro y cuando termino, ambas bajaron a desayunar algo rápido ya que era tarde, Chelsea agradeció a la madre de S.J por todo y salieron hacia el auto de S.J y sin mas se fueron al colegio.

* * *

Un BMW plomo se estaciono en la entrada de una casa blanca, era grande y muy bonita.

Q: Princesa ya estoy afuera.

Segundos después el celular de la rubia vibro con la entrada de un nuevo mensaje.

R: Desayunaste?

Q: Nop.

R: Bueno entonces pasa y desayunamos juntas que todavía es temprano.

Quinn no respondió el mensaje sino que simplemente solo de su auto y se dirigió a la puerta principal y toco el timbre.

-Hola mi amor!-dijo Rachel mientras abría la puerta.

-Princesa!-Quinn beso los labios de Rachel y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Quinn abrazaba fuertemente a Rachel, quien aprovecho su baja estatura y se colgó del cuello de Quinn y la cargo. El abrazo no paso a más, solo era para mostrarse cuanto se habían extrañado en las pasadas 8 horas.

-Te amo Rachel Berry.-dijo Quinn seria y mirando directamente a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo, Quinn Fabray.-le respondió Rachel con una sonrisa.

Se volvieron a besar y cuando se separaron, Quinn sin dejar a Rachel en el suelo la llevo a la cocina y se sentó en la silla aun con Rachel en sus piernas y de esa manera desayunaron juntas.

Cuando terminaron se fueron al carro de la rubia, quien condujo hasta la escuela.

-Mi amor, te acuerdas que te dije para salir en parejas, junto con Britt, San, S.J y Chelsea?-pregunto Rachel durante el camino.

-Claro princesa, pero porque me lo preguntas?

-Bueno porque creo que deberíamos proponérselo a las chicas ahora, ya que S.J y Chelsea son amigas otra vez, me parece una buena idea, como ya te lo había dicho.

-Ya mi amor, pero S.J y Chelsea no están juntas, y si lo están y no lo han dicho aun, no crees que deberíamos esperar a que estén listas para comentarlo?

-Bueno entonces, puede ser una salida de amigas/parejas?

-Ok, princesa, eres algo curiosa y a mi no me engañas, porque yo se que quieres saber que hay entre las pelirrojas, no es así?

-Bueno si, pero tu tienes la culpa!-dijo con mirada acusadora.

-Yo? Y yo que tengo que ver con tu curiosidad, pequeña curiosa?-Se defendió Quinn.

-Porque tú fuiste quien me dijo que ella estaban juntas y por eso se habían distanciado.

-Rach, yo no dije eso, yo dije que CREO que estaban juntos, el creo no es un SI definitiva.

-Bueno no importa, igual me gustaría salir con las chicas, Britt y San son nuestras amigas de años, bueno contigo mas que conmigo, pero aun así, yo las pelirrojas bueno son buenas chicas y me agradan mucho.

-Habrá que preguntarles en todo caso si quieren ir, quieres preguntarles ahora?

-Si, cuando las veamos lo haré.-dijo Rachel sonriendo.

-Entrometida.-dijo Quinn sonriendo también.

-Te amo, Quinn, te amo tanto que no soportaría vivir sin ti.-Rachel miraba con adoración a la rubia de ojos verdes.

-Yo también te amo, Rachel y sabes que? Ya no puedo esperar para irnos juntas a Nueva York y empezar a vivir nuestros sueños, siempre juntas.-Quinn tomo la mano de su novia y deposito un tierno beso en el dorso de esta.

-Así será, mi hermosa Quinny, así será.

* * *

-Santana, que te pasa?

Santana y Brittany estaban en el auto de la latina, camino a la escuela, Santana seguía callada y a diferencia del día anterior, esta vez ya ni siquiera hablaba con Brittany y cada con Brittany y cada vez que la rubia le preguntaba algo, ella solo respondía con monosílabos.

-Nada, Brittany esta es la tercera vez en la mañana que me lo preguntas y ya te dije que estoy bien, ya basta…-era obvio que la mentira de Santana era muy grande, por supuesto que no estaba bien, a pesar que solo hace un día Brittany le había dicho que no podía esperar con empezar su vida juntas, lejos de Ohio, y que eso le había encantado, hoy tendría que ver nuevamente a S.J y Chelsea juntas y eso no ayudaba en nada con su plan de olvidar a cierta pelirroja de ojos verdes.

-Como quieras, has lo que quieras.-dijo Brittany molesta por la actitud de su novia, así que guardo silencio por el resto del camino y cuando llegaron, la rubia se bajo del auto sin decirle nada y se fue dejando sola a Santana.

-Mierda!-Santana golpeó con fuerza el timón del auto, estaba tan furiosa consigo misma y ahora para colmo Brittany estaba molesta con ella también.-Este día va a ser una porquería.-Sin mas, salio del auto y siguió a su novia hacia la entrada.

Quinn y Rachel habían llegado unos minutos antes que Santana y Brittany y desde el auto de la rubia, pudieron ver como Brittany salio enfadada y después Santana con una expresión de molestia y tristeza.

-Que extraño, que habrá pasado?-dijo Quinn con el ceño fruncido.

-Ahora quien es la entrometida…-Rachel sonreía y Quinn rió ante el comentario, para luego salir del auto y dirigirse a las puertas de la escuela.

Cuando Santana llego a su casillero, vio a Brittany en casillero del costado, sacando sus libros, la rubia ni siquiera volteo a ver a su novia, es su rostro había un gesto de tristeza y eso hizo que s Santana se le rompiera el corazón.

-Britt…-comenzó Santana pero la rubia la corto.

-Santana cuando ya no estés con el humor de mierda que tienes, búscame porque honestamente no recuerdo ser yo quien te pusiera asi.-y dicho esto se fue.

Santana sabia que Brittany tenia toda la razón, ella no era la culpable y aun así, la latina se había desquitado con la hermosa rubia y ella se había molestado, normalmente si se peleaban por algo, Brittany siempre era la primera en arreglar la situación, pero en este caso, Santana era la que tenia que hacerlo, porque aparentemente Brittany no lo haría y con toda razón.

Santana se fue a su clase de calculo que para su mala suerte, era una clase que compartía con S.J y peor aun, la chica se sentaba junto a ella, así que cuando la pelirroja llego y se sentó a su lado simplemente hizo un gesto con la cabeza en forma de saludo e hizo todo lo posible para prestar atención a la clase.

El timbre sonó y Santana se levanto y salio del salón sin mirar a la chica, para sorpresa de Santana no se sintió tan incomodo da como las veces anteriores, sea lo que sea que hizo, funciono, así que con el mejor animo decidió buscar a su novia y disculparse.

S.J al terminar la hora se fue al baño, y por costumbre se fue al baño más alejado y cuando llego se dio con la sorpresa de que Chelsea la esperaba ahí.

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto S.J sorprendida al ver a su amiga.

-Te estaba esperando, sabia que estarías aquí, aunque recuerdo que dijiste que yo no seria necesario venir hasta aquí.-dijo Chelsea que tenia una seductora sonrisa.

-Bueno si, pero también haber dicho que podíamos usarlo para otras cosas…-S.J se acerco lentamente a Chelsea y la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo.

-Si? Y como que tipo de cosas?-Chelsea puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de S.J de modo que sus rostros quedaron a unos pocos centímetros.

-Sabes? Soy mejor mostrando que explicando.-S.J cerro la pequeña distancia entre ellas y se fundieron en un beso tierno, que poco a poco fue subiendo de temperatura, sus labios se fueron abriendo para dar paso a sus lenguas, S.J paso delicadamente sus dientes por la lengua de Chelsea, lo que hizo que Chelsea mordiera un poco fuerte el labio superior de la chica, haciendo que la pelirroja de ojos verdes apretara mas el cuerpo de Chelsea, cuando finalmente el aire falto, Chelsea bajo al cuello de S.J u deposito tiernos besos en el, S.J simplemente mantenía sus ojos cerrados, mientras soltaba largos suspiros, finalmente Chelsea se separo de S.J, con la respiración acelerada y con una sonrisa miro a los ojos a S.J que también sonreía y tenia las mejillas rojas.

-Hasta ahí llego, por ahora al menos ha, ha, ha.-dijo Chelsea.

-Bueno yo puedo por las dos, si quieres…-S.J alzo sus cejas de manera sugestiva junto con una sonrisa seductora.

-Yo creo que como mínimo tendríamos que esperar nuestra cita, no crees?-dijo Chelsea deshaciendo gentilmente ese abrazo.

-Tienes razón Chels.-S.J le dio un beso en la frente y ambas salieron del baño.

* * *

Brittany se dirigía a su casillero, ya era la hora del almuerzo y aun estaba algo molesta con Santana y eso le hacia sentirse triste. Cuando abrió su casillero cayo una rosa, al recogerla, se la llevo a la nariz y aspiro el aroma de la flor, sonrió ante el gesto, también pudo ver que sobre sus libros que estaban en el casillero había una nota. La tomo y reconoció la letra de Santana…_Perdón por lo de esta mañana…Te amo._

La sonrisa de Brittany se hizo mas grande después de leer la nota, luego unos brazos la abrazaron por la cintura.

-Y que dices, preciosa, me perdonas?-Santana le susurro al oído mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Sabes que si mi amor, no puedo estar molesta contigo.-Brittany se giro en los brazos de su novia para frente a ella y besarla con amor.-Te amo Santy.

-Yo también te amo, mi amor, de verdad perdóname por lo de hoy…-dijo Santana con una sonrisa triste.

-Mi amor ya esta olvidado, te amo y eso es lo único que importa.-Brittany volvió a besar a Santana para luego abrazarla fuertemente.

-Aww! Que lindas!

Quinn y Rachel llegaron junto a Santana y Brittany, estaban tomadas de la mano.

-Oh Fabray, siempre jodiendo un momento hermoso.-dijo Santana con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Chicas estaban pensando…-empezó Rachel pero Santana la corto.

-Tranquilla Berry, no te esfuerces mucho que se te quemara la neurona que te queda.-dijo Santana riendo, por lo que se gano un golpe en el brazo por parte de Quinn y un regaño de Brittany.

-Ouch Fabray, eso me dolió!-grito Santana acariciando su hombro.

-Pues no insultes a mi novia, Satán.-grito de igual manera Quinn.

-Tu no golpees a la mía Quinn!-dijo Brittany haciendo un puchero.

-Bueno como decía…que les parece si salimos juntas las 4, junto con S.J y Chelsea?-dijo Rachel sonriendo.

-Amor ya te dije que no creo que S.J y Chelsea quieran salir de la manera en que lo haremos nosotras o se sentirán incomodas.-dijo Quinn.

-Fabray tiene razón Berry, las pelirrojas no estarán cómodas su van con nosotras y empezamos a besarnos frente a ellas.-dijo Santana con mas sinceridad que celos, algo nuevo aparentemente, algo estaba cambiando.

-Es verdad Rach, mejor salimos nosotras o esperamos a que ellas estén juntas para así salir las 6.-dijo Brittany con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Bueno, como es que tu y Quinn piensan que ellas estarán juntas y yo no? Tu también te diste cuenta, San?-pregunto frustrada Rachel.

-La verdad si, me di cuenta hace mucho ya, creo que solo eres tu Berry, tu gay radar no funciona.-dijo Santana como si fuera algo obvio.

-Bueno, bueno entonces mejor espero no? Tampoco quiero que se sientan incomodas, si es que no están juntas…aun.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, la oleada de celos en Santana, pensó que como había llevado la presencia de S.J en calculo, ya no tendría celos, pero no era así, aunque si se sorprendió al darse cuenta que sus celos ya no eran tan desmesurados, así que Santana sonrió y abrazo fuertemente a Brittany para luego dejarle un tierno beso en el cuello, sabia que si ponía de su parte, el asunto de S.J se desvanecería mas rápido.

* * *

**_Hey gente! que tal! Sorry se supone que debi actualizar ayer pero se me paso... Este capitulo es algo corto, y la verdad no me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado pero reconmensare en los proximos que estan mejores...Ya viene el drama! Espero les guste y dejen sus reviews o PM._**

**_Un beso_**

**_Lex..=)_**

**_Nota: Si quiere hacerse una idea de donde esta el tatuaje de S.J... si han visto Pretty Little Liars, pues es justo en el mismo sitio donde Tobby tiene el suyo. =)_**

**_(NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENESE)_**


	16. Girlfriends Parte 2

Cap. 13.2

Girlfriends (Parte 2)

Finalmente, después de que la semana pasara algo lenta, llego el viernes S.J estaba nerviosa y entusiasmada, hoy era su cita con Chelsea y quería que fuera perfecta, al menos ya tenia la reservación para la cena, sabia que se pondría y la segunda parte de su cita…, bueno esa parte aun estaba fabricándose en la cabeza de S.J. Solo faltaba una hora para terminar las clases, luego se eso era Club Glee. Antes de que terminara la hora, S.J pidió permiso para ir al baño y cuando caminaba por los pasillos, vio a Santana en su casillero.

-Hey López.-dijo S.J con una sonrisa.

-Stevens…-Santana se la quedo mirando.- porque con esa cara?

-Bueno… hoy tengo una cita con Chelsea…y estoy algo nerviosa. Algún consejo?.-pregunto S.J algo desesperada.

-Es su primera cita?-pregunto un poco molesta la latina.

-Si…y la verdad no tengo idea de que hacer.-la poco seguridad de S.J se esfumo, para entrar en pánico.

-OK mira…sabes que, sígueme…-Santana cerro su casillero y guío a S.J a una puerta.

-No esta prohibido ir a la azotea?-pregunto la pelirroja al ver que Santana abría la puerta y entraba.

-Si… y?-pregunto mientras la jalaba a la pelirroja hacia dentro.

-Como que y? y si nos atrapan?-pregunto preocupada.

-Nadie sube aquí en horario escolar, vengo aquí desde que empecé la secundaria y no he visto a nadie más. Bueno tu cita, mira solo que no se te note nerviosa, y si lo estas solo respira profundo y relájate, se atenta con ella, pero no tanto, sino parecerá que no puede valerse por si misma y se tu misma y cuando menos te des cuenta la estarás llevando a tu casa para una noche de mucho sexo.-dijo Santana, la ultima parte obviamente fue algo sarcástica solo para ocultar sus celos.

-Sexo en la primera cita? En serio? No todas somos tan fáciles como tu, López.-dijo S.J haciendo que Santana riera, pero esa sonrisa se fue borrando poco a poco.-Que tienes?

-Nada.-Santana no miraba a S.J sino al piso.

-Vamos tu me acabas de dar un consejo, quizás yo pueda darte uno.

Santana no sabia si era masoquista o simplemente quería olvidarse de todo y decirle a S.J que le gustaba, pero al final opto por otra manera.

-Digamos que me gusta alguien, pero esa chica le gusta otra chica, y creo que es correspondida…y desde estos últimos meses pues no he podido dejar de pensar en ella y quiero dejar de hacerlo pero no se como y ya empiezo a desesperarme.

-Pero… tu estas con Brittany…-dijo S.J incrédula por lo que escuchaba, a Santana López le gustaba una chica que no era Brittany Pierce.

-Y la amo como a nadie y jamás amare a alguien como amo a Brittany, y el problema es que no he dejado de amar a Brittany y esta chica que me gusta no hace que la deje de amar…ósea me gustan las dos una mas que la otra pero al final las dos. Y no se que hacer, ya no se que hacer.

-Entonces te voy a preguntar algo…quien te gusta mas, Brittany o la otra chica?-S.J miraba a Santana que aun miraba el suelo.

-Brittany…-respondió Santana después de unos segundos, esta vez mirando a S.J a los ojos, sin poder creer aun que le estaba diciendo todo eso.

-Bueno ahí esta tu respuesta, además no dices que la otra chica le gusta alguien mas y es correspondida, pues yo creo que es suficiente para que te des cuenta que no puedes iniciar algo con ella, porque la chica parece que no siente nada por ti y tu tienes novia…deja las cosas así, que tomen su curso solas, quien sabe, al final esa chica quizá no es para ti y si lo es, pues llegara sola, sin presiones, la vida a veces es como un boomerang, quizá ahora no es el momento adecuado. Aunque no creo que alguien que no sea Britt sea para ti.

S.J le sonreía a Santana, quien no podía creer que la chica que le gustaba le había dicho que no luchara por ella y la verdad es que era todo cierto, ella no podría hacer nada y además acababa de confesar que le gustaba Brittany mas y era cierto, la rubia era su novia y la amaba. Santana le dio una pequeña sonrisa a la pelirroja.

-Gracias, SJ de verdad no sabes cuanto me has ayudado.

-Aww te pones blanda Santana? Eres linda!-se burlo S.J mientras la abrazaba.

-Ok, ok, Stevens suéltame o te quedas sin manos.-dijo Santana volviendo a la normalidad.

-Bueno me voy…te quedas todavía?-pregunto S.J poniéndose de pie.

-Si, si yo me quedo-dijo la latina mientras sacaba un cigarro junto con un encendedor de su chaqueta de porrista, se lo llevo a la boca, para luego encenderlo y finalmente darle una aspirada.-nos vemos en el Club Glee.-al decir esto S.J se despidió y salio de la puerta.

Santana siguió meditando y mientras disfrutaba su cigarro, se dio cuenta que la pelirroja tenia razón, ella amaba a Brittany y i las cosas tenían que darse, así seria, pero por el momento, Santana sabia que en S.J había una buena chica, y con un poco de esfuerzo, seria una muy buena amiga.

* * *

Una vez que todos estaban reunidos en el salón de coro, el Sr. Shue les comunico que solo faltaban dos semana para las seccionales, así que desde ese días hasta e día de la competencia no harían mas que ensayar, preparar la coreografía y elegir as canciones, las dos horas pasaron rápido y sin ningún inconveniente.

-Lista para esta noche Stevens?-Chelsea se había acercado a S.J mientras salían de la escuela.

-Claro que si! Y tú? No estarás nerviosa verdad?-pregunto S.J con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Claro que no, porque tendría que estarlo, estoy entusiasmada ya quiero que sea de noche para vernos.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, A.J estaba esperando a su hermana junto con Matthew que la tenia abrazada.

-Hermanita, dile a mamà que iré mas tarde a casa, me voy a quedar con Matt.

-Ok, usen condón!-grito S.J mientras se gemela subía al auto de su novio, A.J sonrío de manera sarcástica y le enseño el dedo medio.

-Bueno sube, te llevo a tu casa.-le dijo S.J a Chelsea.

-No puedo hoy, mamà vino a recogerme, vez allí esta.-Chelsea alzo su mano para saludar a su madre, lo mismo hizo S.J.

-En ese caso , nos vemos en la noche, a las 8.00 paso por ti, te parece bien?.-S.J se acerco sutilmente a los labios de Chelsea y deposito un pequeño beso en la comisura de estos, sin que la madre de Chelsea se diera cuenta.

-Te espero.-Chelsea le sonrío seductoramente y se dirigió al auto de su madre, se despidió de S.J con la mano y desapareció.

S.J con un sonrisa boba, subió a su auto y se dirigió a su casa para terminar la segunda parte de su cita con Chelsea y empezar a alistarse.

* * *

Ya eran las 7.30 y S.J estaba casi lista, solo le faltaba secarse el cabello, en lugar de dejarlo lacio como siempre, decidió hacerse unas sutiles ondas. S.J llevaba un jeans negro entubado, decidió dejar de lado sus inseparables Converse negras, por unas botas negras de cuero, una playera ancha de color blanco, y una chaqueta de cuero negra con las mangas remangadas.

-A donde vas, tan arreglada?-pregunto Allen a su hija cundo la vio bajar las escaleras.

-Ehmm, tengo una cita.-dijo S.J algo dudosa por decirle con quien. A pesar de que su madre sabia su orientación sexual, aun, después de casi dos años, le costaba un poco hablar de ese tema con su madre, no por temor a su reacción, sino por que no quería traer malos recuerdos a su madre, después de todo eso fue la razón de muchas desgracias en su familia.

-Así? Y con quien…puedo saber?-pregunto con una sonrisa su madre.

-Bueno es… es…es con…Chelsea.-dijo finalmente con una sonrisa tímida.

-De verdad? No sabia que Chelsea era…Que es Chelsea?-pregunto confundida la madre de la chica.

-Bueno, yo le gusto y ella me gusta, decidimos decidir tener una cita, para saber donde podríamos llegar.-dijo S.J sentándose en el posa-brazos del sofá de su sala donde estaba sentada su madre.

-Sabes? Me gusta Chelsea, es una buena chica y si termina siendo tu novia pues me haría muy feliz.-dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias, mami te amo.-S.J se acerco para darle un abrazo a su madre.-Bueno ya me voy, quede que la recogería a las 8 y solo faltan 10 minutos.

-Ok hija, y a que hora piensas llegar?

-Máximo a la media noche, no creo que mas tarde y si es así te mando un mensaje.

-Esta bien, conduce con cuidado si?

-Claro mami, adiós!

-Nos vemos.

S.J subió a su auto y se dirigió a casa de Chelsea, por suerte llego a tiempo porque no creyó que la charla con su madre sucediera en primer lugar, pero ya se sentía mas tranquila de que su madre supiera lo de Chelsea.

* * *

Cuando llego, pensó mandarle un mensaje de texto, pero luego pensó que esa era la primera cita y un mensaje no es lo que corresponde. Así que bajo del auto y toco la puerta principal de la casa de Chelsea. Segundos después, la puerta se abrió y S.J pudo ver a una hermosa pelirroja con el cabello suelto, son un vestido azul marino strapples, sobre la altura de la rodilla, ese dejaba ver las cuervas del cuerpo de Chelsea.

-Por Dios…estas…hermosa…-dijo S.J mirando a la chica con la boca entreabierta.

-Gracias, tu también te vez hermosa.-dijo Chelsea sonriendo y la verdad era que quizás S.J no llevaba un vestido, pero con lo que tenia puesto, tenia pinta de chica mala, súper sexy. Chelsea se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a S.J y cuando lo hizo , se acerco a ella y la beso en los labios.

-Wow…creí que no estabas lista para decirle a tus padres…mira que si aparecen por aquí se llevaran una sorpresa.-dijo S.J mirando las escaleras por si alguien bajaba.

-No te preocupes miedosa, mis padres se fueron a un retiro de su trabajo y llegaran el domingo por la noche.-dijo Chelsea tomando su bolso.

-En ese caso…-S.J se acerco a Chelsea y la beso otra vez.-Vamos?-pregunto cuando se separaron.

-Si vamos.-dijo Chelsea con una sonrisa enorme. Al salir, se dirigieron al carro de S.J, quien cuando llego a la puerta, la abrió para que Chelsea pueda entrar.

-Que atenta!-dijo Chelsea fastidiando un poco a su amiga.

-Si lo se, soy todo "un caballero".-dijo S.J sonriendo, haciendo que Chelsea riera.

Durante el camino, hablaron de muchas cosas, de la escuela , de lo que quería hacer cuando se graduaran, sobre su futura relación.

Finalmente llegaron a un restaurante a las afuera del pueblo, era algo pequeño pero muy acogedor. Cuando entraron, el recepcionista le pidió sus nombres.

-Si, hay una reserva con el nombre de Stevens.-dijo S.J

-Ah, si señorita Stevens, síganme por favor.

Si lo que S.J quería era impresionar a Chelsea, pues definitivamente lo consiguió. El hombre las guío a una mesa apartada, que esta en un balcón en la zona privada.

Cuando e sentaron, un mesero les llevo la carta.

-Y bueno, te gusta el lugar?-pregunto S.J algo nerviosa.

-Gustarme? Me encanta, estoy impresionada, no pensé que una cita con Sophie Stevens, seria tan ostentosa, pero en una buena manera.-dijo Chelsea sonriendo.

-Bueno es que jamás has salido con alguien tan importante como yo, Cooper, comprendo que aun debes de acostumbrarte.-dijo S.J con una sonrisa de suficiencia, haciendo que Chelsea rodara los ojos.

El mesero volvió para pedir sus pedidos.

-Y como es que conseguiste una reservación aquí?-pregunto Chelsea una vez que el mesero se fue con sus ordenes.

-Ah, tengo mis contactos Cooper, los cuales no revelare, al menos no en la primera cita.-dijo S.J haciendo que Chelsea le regala una sonrisa de enamorada.

-Eres algo engreída Sophie, alguien te lo ha dicho antes?

-Ha, ha, ha, la verdad si, muchas personas. Sabes? Eres la única que me dice Sophie, mejor dicho eres la única a quien se lo permito. Ni siquiera dejo que mi madre lo haga.

-Pues me siento alagada de ser la única que puede.

El mesero volvió ya con sus pedidos. Pasaron una velada hermosa, conversaban de cualquier cosa y reían mucho.

-Me ha encantado todo, gracias.-dijo Chelsea cuando ambas estuvieron en el auto de S.J otra vez.

-Que bueno que te haya gustado, pero aun no termina la noche y menos la cita.-dijo S.J con un tono misterioso, sonriéndole a Chelsea.

-Hay mas?-pregunto Chelsea sorprendida.

-Si, falta una cosa mas…-dijo S.J sonriendo con suficiencia.

Chelsea estaba muy sorprendida, más que sorprendida, si con la cena quedo deslumbrada, no podía imaginarse que más podía hacer S.J, en una cita que era más que perfecta. Definitivamente esa pelirroja de mirada esmeralda era una cajita de sorpresas.

Pasados unos minutos, S.J apago el motor del auto e invito a Chelsea a salir de el. Estaban en un parque donde había un lago hermoso, había árboles el rededor, era un lugar muy grande pero hermoso.

-Es aquí donde empieza la segunda parte?-pregunto Chelsea con una sonrisa.

-Si…y no, quiero decir es en el parque, si , pero no exactamente aquí.-dijo S.J con una sonrisa misteriosa.

S.J tomo la mano de Chelsea y comenzó a caminar, entrando por un camino oculto entre las arbustos, siguieron caminando hasta encontrar una curva y después un árbol muy grande. S.J puso en el borde del árbol una manta que cogio de su auto y se sentó en ella e invito a Chelsea a sentarse entre sus piernas, cuando esta lo hizo, S.J la rodeo con sus brazos haciendo que Chelsea apoyara su cabeza en su hombro.

-Ahora si, esta es la segunda parte.-dijo S.J, desde donde estaban sentadas podían ver todo el lago y el reflejo de las estrellas en el.

-Esto es hermoso Sophie.-dicho esto Chelsea volteo un poco su cabeza para poder depositar un tierno beso en los labios de la chica. Cuando Chelsea volvió a su posición original, las dos se quedaron en silencio admirando el sencillo pero hermoso paisaje. De pronto S.J hablo.

-Chels, yo se que es nuestra primera cita, pero ya nos conocemos y hemos pasado muchas cosas, tanto malas como buenas, y desde que te vi me gustaste tanto que no pude evitar enamorarme de ti, te quiero mucho.-S.J parecía nerviosa, por lo que Chelsea volteo otra vez su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.-Chelsea…quieres ser mi novia?

Chelsea se la quedo mirando por unos segundos mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro. No dijo nada, solo se arrodillo entre las piernas de S.J quedando frente a frente, y sin mas la beso en los labios. Poco a poco sus labios se fueron abriendo y sus lenguas se encontraron y Chelsea pudo sentir otra vez el sabor a mora en la boca de S.J. Poco a poco se fueron separando para poder tomar aire.

-Si, claro que quiero ser tu novia.

S.J sonrío y se abrazo a ella para luego dejarle un beso casto en los labios.

-Te quiero.-dijo Chelsea mirando a su ahora novia a los ojos.

-Y yo a ti.-le respondió S.J a su novia.

Se quedaron un rato mas abrazadas, Chelsea acariciaba son su pulgar el dorso de la mano de S.J, quien a su vez le depositaba pequeños besos en la cabeza y cuello de su pelirroja. Después de un rato, Chelsea empezó a temblar ligeramente en los brazos de S.J.

-Ya vamos freckles, te estas congelando.-dijo S.J para luego levantarse y luego ayudar a Chelsea a hacerlo, después se fueron abrazadas al auto.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Chelsea, S.J la acompaño a la puerta y cuando llegaron, S.J la abrazo fuertemente para luego darle en la frente.

-Hasta mañana freckles.-dijo S.J dándole ahora un beso en los labios que fue respondido por Chelsea.

-Nos vemos mañana, maneja con cuidado y avísame cuando llegues si?-dijo Chelsea volviéndola a besar.

-Lo haré, te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, nos vemos.

S-J espero a que Chelsea entrara a su casa, para luego ir a su auto y dirigirse a su casa.

Cuando Chelsea se a la cama se fue con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, cuando sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse, su celular sonó por la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

S.J: Ya llegue a casa freckles ya te extraño me muero porque ya sea mañana y verte otra vez. Duerme bien te quiero =)

Chelsea sonrío y respondió el mensaje rápidamente.

C: Yo también te extraño mi amor y también quiero que sea mañana sueña conmigo te quiero.

S.J sonrío al leer el mensaje, luego dejo su celular en su mesa de noche y se acostó en su cama y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

* * *

**_Hey gente! Lo se me retrase un dìa! Pero no tube tiempo ayer (me la pase escuchando toda la noche "Call Me Maybe y Gimme More versiones Glee!) asi que hoy lo hago... El proximo capitulo demorara un poco porque estoy con un pequeño bloqueo de inpiracion pero se viene el drama en em proximo de hecho... Espero les guste y dejen sus reviews o PM. Hasta mas de una semana! xD_**

**_Un beso_**

_**Lex...=)**_


	17. XMas Parte 1

Cap. 14.1

X-Mas

Las semanas pasaban y con ellas las seccionales, en las cuales se hicieron acreedores de un trofeo de primer lugar y su paso a las regionales.

Cuando Chelsea se sintió lo suficientemente preparada, pudieron contarle al Club Glee que eran novias, aunque para la mayoría no fue ninguna sorpresa sino algo que ya se venia y todos estaban muy felices y les dieron su apoyo para cualquier cosa, incluso Santana, quien al parecer había podido superar sus celos poco a poco o reprimirlos, la verdad es que no estaba segura pero lo que fuera funcionaba.

Faltaban tan solo una semana para Navidad y para que Chelsea y S.J cumplieran su premier mes como novias oficiales. Ambas estaban muy felices, tanto que Chelsea había pensado en contárselo a sus padres después de las fiestas, no lo harían antes, porque si por algún motivo sus padres lo tomaban mal, no festejarían una buena Navidad, así que…

Era un día como cualquier otro, hora de almuerzo y S.j estaba sentada junto a Chelsea, tomadas de las manos bajo la mesa, Quinn estaba sentada en las piernas de Rachel y Santana tenia la espalda de Brittany en su pecho mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Conversaban de cómo pasarían las fiestas, y de pronto Rachel recordó algo que quería preguntarles algo justamente a esas cuatro chicas.

-Quería preguntarles algo a ustedes…-dijo Rachel acomodándose mejor en la silla para poder verlas a todas.-Estaba pensado en…

-Oh por Dios! Eso es un gran acontecimiento, deberíamos de llamar a la prensa!-la corto Santana para burlarse un poco, causando la risa de las pelirrojas, una sonrisa de Brittany y hasta de Rachel, pero no de Quinn.

Q: Satán deja de joder a mi novia.

R: Como seguía diciendo, quería preguntarles si quisieran salir al cine o a tomar un helado?

S: Berry no deberías de dejar a Fabray primero o esperar que esté lejos para que le seas infiel?

Q: Ha, ha, ha, muy graciosa López.

R: No, me refiero las seis en una cita triple, ahora que S.J y Chelsea están juntas creo que seria una buena idea.

-No le veo la gracia Berry, siempre almorzamos juntas, cual es la diferencia?-pregunto Santana con el ceño fruncido.

R: La diferencia es que no estaríamos en el colegio, sino en el centro comercial.

-A mi me gusta la idea!-dijo Brittany dando pequeños saltitos en su asiento.

-Si a mi también me parece buena idea. Y tu amor que dices?-pregunto S.J a su novia.

-Si, no veo porque no, siempre y cuando Santana no se comporte como la última vez que estuvimos las 4 juntas.-dijo Chelsea mirando con el seño fruncido a la latina.

-Si Santy, ese día no me gusto como fastidiabas a S.J.-dijo Brittany alzando un poco su cabeza para ver el rostro de su novia.

S: No te preocupes mi amor, ya me acostumbre a ver a Stevens con ese metal en la boca.

R: Bueno entonces queda acordado, les parece bien el viernes a las 8pm?

Las 4 chicas asintieron.

R: Genial así será.

El timbre sonó y las chicas se levantaron para irse cada una a la clase que les correspondía.

Cuando llego la hora de Glee, Rachel se dirigió donde se encontraba el Sr. Shue, apenas entro por la puerta, y le pidió cantar.

-Muy bien chicos, después de nuestra victoria en las seccionales, han demostrado ser cada vez mas talentosos pero eso también significa que debemos esforzarnos mas para las regionales, así que debemos empezar a prepararnos desde ahora.- dijo el Sr. Shue con su clásico sermón levanta-ánimos.-Ahora Rachel me pidió cantar así que, Rachel adelante.-Rachel que estaba parada junto al Sr. Shue, sonrió y espero a que este se sentara.

-Bueno, esta canción quiero dedicársela a mi hermosa novia.

Quinn le regalo una sonrisa enorme a Rachel, todos en el salón sonrieron, menos Santana que simulaba que vomitaba.

Las primeras tonadas de una guitarra empezaron…

(Jason Mraz – I'm Yours)

_Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it _

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted _

_I fell right through the cracks, and I'm trying to get back _

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my best test _

_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention _

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some _

_I won't hesitate no more, _

_No more, it cannot wait I'm yours_

Rachel cantaba mientras miraba a Quinn regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

_Well open up your mind and see like me _

_Open up your plans and damn you're free _

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love _

_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing _

_We are just one big family _

_It's your god forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved _

_So, I won't hesitate no more, _

_No more, it cannot wait I'm sure _

_There's no need to complicate our time is short _

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

Quinn no se podía sentir más feliz, estaba tan emocionada que sus ojos se humedecieron.

_-d-do do you but do you, d-d-do but you want to come one _

_Scooch one over closer dear and I will nibble your ear _

_Bap bap bap woooooo ho ho ooooh _

_I've been spending' way too long checking' my tongue in the mirror _

_And bending' over backwards just to try to see it clearer _

_My breath fogged up the glass _

_And so I drew a new face and laughed _

_I guess what I'm a saying's there isn't no better reason _

_To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons _

_It's what we aim to do _

_Our name is our virtue _

_I won't hesitate no more, _

_No more, it cannot wait I'm yours_

Rachel se acerco a Quinn para poder terminar la canción con sus manos entrelazadas.

_Well open up your mind and see like me _

_Open up your plans and damn you're free _

_Look into your heart and you'll find, that the sky is yours _

_So please don't, don't please don't _

_(There's no need to complicated) _

_Cause our time is short _

_This is, this is, this is our fate _

_I'm yours_

Al finalizar la canción Rachel le dio un suave y tierno beso en los labios a Quinn.

Todos en el salón aplaudieron muy emocionados.

-Rachel eso fue muy hermoso…-dijo S.J con una sonrisa.

-Rachel eso fue maravilloso, fue genial…ehh? Rachel…? Quinn…? RACHEL, QUINN BASTA! YA, SUFUCIENTE! PAREN!-grito el Sr. Shue, al ver que Rachel y Quinn se besaban de manera muy apasionada como se no hubiera nadie mas con ella, pero al escuchar al Sr. Shue, se separaron rápidamente, con sus rostros algo rojos y una sonrisa enorme.-Vamos chicas, contrólense un poco, por favor.

-Lo siento Sr. Shue pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo.-dijo Quinn mirando a los ojos a Rachel.- Te amo tanto, gracias.

-No mi amor, gracias a ti por dejarme amarte.-dijo Rachel volvió a besar a su novia de la misma manera apasionada.

-YA QUINN, RACHEL POR FAVOR, BASTA!-Rachel y Quinn se separaron otra vez algo avergonzadas y se sentaron juntas con las manos entrelazadas.

-Por Dios Faberry, búsquense un hotel para la próxima, porque creo que mis ojos comenzaron a sangrar hace un segundo.-dijo Santana haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Santy vamos no fastidies que eso fue muy lindo.-dijo Brittany para después acercarse a su latina y decirle al oído…-Y sabes? Esos besos han hecho que me algo de calor y es ese calor que a ti te encanta…-y antes de alejarse paso su lengua por el borde de la oreja de Santana, lo que hizo que se estremeciera y soltara una pequeña risa nerviosa.

Al terminar la clase, todos los chicos salieron tranquilamente menos Santana y Brittany, que apenas el Sr. Shue dio por finalizada la clase salieron para dirigirse al baño libre más cercano, para poder bajar la temperatura de Brittany.

-Oigan donde están Santana y Brittany?-pregunto Quinn cuando ella, Rachel, S.J y Chelsea llegaron al estacionamiento.

-No viste como salieron como locas apenas termino la clase, seguro que en este momento estarán bastante ocupadas con sus bocas ha, ha, ha.-dijo Chelsea.

-Por Dios López, no puedes controlar tus manos por unos minutos.-dijo Quinn- mmm… tengo una idea.-saco su celular de sus bolsillo con una sonrisa malvada.

-Que vas a hacer?-pregunto Rachel mirando intrigada a su novia.

-Vamos a molestar un poco…-y comenzó a teclear rápidamente…

Q: Santana donde estas?

No hubo ninguna respuesta.

Q: López quieres dejar de ultrajar a Brittany!

Nada…

Q: Santy preciosa quieres que te ayude? Haríamos un trío perfecto!

S: Vete a la mierda Fabray!

Quinn rió ante la respuesta de la latina.

-Que le pusiste?-pregunto Rachel mientras revisaba el ultimo mensaje que Quinn le envió a Santana.-QUINN! Como vas a ponerle eso, que te pasa!-la reprendió Rachel algo molesta.

-Ay amor fue solo para fastidiarla no te preocupes nunca he pensado en eso, vamos no te molestes.-Quinn la dio un beso en los labios a Rachel.

-Vaya, vaya, miren quienes vienen ahí…-dijo Chelsea con una sonrisa burlona, después de unos minutos.

-Fabray porque jodes interrumpiendo nuestro momento, eres una bloqueadora y te odio por eso!-dijo Santana molesta, al llegar junto a las chicas.

-Ah! San vamos tu me amas.-dijo Quinn mientras abrazaba por la fuerza a la latina y le depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

-Agg! Aléjate de mí!.-grito Santana mientras apartaba a Quinn.-Bueno me van a decir para que rayos nos arruinaron el momento.

R: Bueno era para quedar la cita de hoy, les parece bien a las 8.00 PM y encontrarnos en el centro comercial?

S: Y que se supone que haremos?

R: Pues podemos ir al cine o comer algo por ahí o no se ya vemos, pero esta bien la hora y el lugar?

S: Si, como sea.

S.J: Oye Rach, para que la cita triple?

R: No lo se, todas somos amigas y podremos conversar cosas que no siempre conversamos.

S: Para que yo diga algo que nunca digo, necesitare una botella de Vodka.

Q: Bueno quedamos a las 8 entonces, nos vemos.

S.J: Adiós, vamos Chels, te llevo.

C: Nos vemos chicas.

Una habitación en penumbra, no había ruido, solo se podían oír unos jadeos mezclados con gemidos, dos cuerpos desnudos sobre la cama, un cuerpo de piel nívea se movía sobre un cuerpo de piel morena. Los movimientos que habían empezado lentos y suaves, ahora eran rápidos y fuertes, los gemidos y jadeos iban en aumento hasta que un orgasmo golpeo a ambas chicas, haciendo que la rubia se desplomara sobre la morena con la respiración agitada.

-Te amo Quinn.-dijo Rachel con la respiración entre-cortada.

-Yo también te amo princesa.-respondió la rubia recostándose al lado de la diva para luego abrazarla a su cuerpo, haciendo que Rachel apoyara su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de su novia.

-Tenemos que levantarnos y alistarnos para la salida con las chicas.-dijo Rachel

-Mi amor recién son las 6.00, la cita es a las 8.00, tenemos una hora todavía, así que quédate así conmigo.-dijo la rubia abrazando fuertemente a su novia.

-Pero prometes levantarte en una hora?

-Mmm…que tal en una hora y media?

-Quinn…

-Ha, ha, ha, ya ok un hora pero voy a aprovecharla…-dicho esto, Quinn volvió a ponerse sobre Rachel y empezó a besar su cuello apasionadamente, mientras Rachel suspiraba y acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Quinn.

En otra habitación, estaban otra morena y otra rubia, pero estas estaban empezando una discusión sin darse cuenta.

-Britt por favor ya no sigas con eso, me dijiste que lo habías olvidado.

-Y lo hice pero sigues comportándote de manera rara amor, y no me gusta verte así.

-Mierda Brittany no puedes dejar las cosas como están ya basta, te tiene que importar todo lo que me pasa?

-Me importa porque eres mi novia maldita sea, y mas si algo te esta molestando!

-Quieres que te diga, ok, eres tu contenta? Por ti estoy así, porque te amo demasiado y tengo miedo de herirte, tengo miedo de que te de cuenta de que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti y me dejes por alguien que si te merece, sin distracciones, que te de todo su amor sin importarle nada…es eso lo que me tiene así, no se que hacer y no sabes como estoy tratando de arreglarlo pero me cuesta y nunca pensé que algo así me pasaría, me aterra…

Santana cayó de rodillas en el suelo y tapo su rostro con sus manos para evitar que sus lágrimas salieran, lo cual era imposible. Brittany se paro de la cama y se acerco a Santana, se sentó frente a ella y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Santana mírame.-la latina retiro sus manos de su rostro y miro a los ojos de Brittany, los cuales estaban llenos de lagrimas-jamás y entiende esto, jamás te dejaría, yo te amo como nunca he amado a nadie y como jamás lo haré, eres el amor de mi vida.

-Y que pasa si eso ya no llega a ser suficiente, que pasa si después de todo lo que hemos pasado, al final no estamos destinadas para estar juntas, si hay alguien mas allá afuera para nosotras?

-Si eso es verdad me alejare el día en que tú me lo pidas, pero aun así no me iría de tu lado porque eres mi mejor amiga, te amo demasiado y haría cualquier cosa por ti, para que seas feliz incluso si eso significa no tenerte conmigo. Te amo Santana y nunca dejare de hacerlo.

-Yo también te amo Britt, tanto que me duele y por mas que quisiera negarlo, no puedo decirte que es suficiente pero no quiero que sufras, quiero que sepas que a pesar de esto voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para arreglar lo que me tiene de esta manera y no voy a mentirte, me va a costar porque a pesar de que he estado esforzándome aun no logro arreglarlo pero lo haré de una u otra forma lo haré. Te amo con mi vida y yo también haría lo que sea por ti.

Brittany se acerco a Santana y la beso con mucha ternura y amor, beso que Santana respondió con el mismo sentimiento. El beso era suave para demostrar el amor y respeto que se tenían. Cuando se separaron juntaron sus frentes y se quedaron viendo en silencio.

-Te amo Santana López.

-Te amo Brittany Susan Pierce.

-Santy si quieres podemos olvidar esto de la cita y quedarnos juntas esta noche.

-No mi amor, vamos yo se que tu quieres ir, vamos a pasar un rato con nuestras amigas.-_ Tengo que hacerme la idea de que ellas están juntas u dejar que las cosas tomen su rumbo._-pensó Santana.

-Bueno entonces hay que bañarnos y cambiarnos.

-Ok entonces "vamos a bañarnos".-Santana se puso de pie y tomo la mano de Brittany y se dirigieron al baño.

-Oh! "Vamos a bañarnos"…ha, ha, ha si tenemos que ahorrar agua.

-Si preciosa, por si acaso llega una sequía o algo así…

Brittany rió y abrazo a Santana para luego besarla apasionadamente mientras la empujaba hacia el baño.

Una hora después Santana y Brittany se encontraron con Quinn y Rachel para luego esperar a las pelirrojas, que llegaron unos minutos después.

-Por fin! Dios empezaba a salirme raíces!-dijo Santana.

-Por favor, que exagerada eres López.-dijo S.J que llegaba de la mano con Chelsea.

Las seis chicas entraron a la heladería y se sentaron en una mesa, pidieron sus helados y se pusieron a conversar animadamente.

-Chels… has pensado en decirle a tus padres?-pregunto Rachel mirando a la pelirroja.

-La verdad si, pienso hacerlo después de Navidad, no se como vayan a reaccionar.-Chelsea mira a los ojos a S.J y esta tomo su mano.-Se lo diremos juntas.

-Esa es una buena idea, eso hicimos Santy y yo, fuimos con mis padres y se lo dijimos juntas.-dijo Brittany muy entusiasmada.

-Rach hizo lo mismo, me acompaño a decirle a mis padres, ya que su caso fue distinto.-dijo Quinn.

-Si, es algo que debemos hacer juntas, yo no tuve eso, el apoyo y fue algo duro, y no quiero que Chels pase por lo mismo.-dijo S.J mirando a su novia.

-Gracias.-susurro Chelsea, para después darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, haciendo que las demás chicas, acepto Santana, sonrieran.

R: Se ven tan bien juntas, son perfectas!

-Agg…voy al baño, me asquean.-dijo Santana levantándose.

Una vez dentro, Santana se quedo viendo su reflejo en el espejo, pensaba en S.J y la manera en la que miraba, tomaba su mano y apoyaba a la otra pelirroja. Ella estaba enamorada de Chelsea y no sabía que Santana sentía algo por ella.

La latina no se dio cuenta cuando una rubia entro al baño también y se apoyo en el lavabo mirándola a los ojos.

-Que pasa Fabray, te has enamorado de mi por eso me miras así, mira que tu estas con la enana y yo amo a mi Britt…

-Tu tienes algo, te has comportado de manera extraña, distante y me di cuenta que te pones así cada vez que las pelirrojas están cerca…que sucede San?-pregunto Quinn sin apartar su mirada de la latina.

-No se de que estas hablando Fabray.-dijo Santana algo nerviosa, había olvidado que Quinn era muy lista y observadora y su intuición casi nunca fallaba, pero no se la dejaría fácil.

-Segura San? Porque he visto cosas en ti que no son…normales.

-Fabray tu novia te contagio la estupidez verdad? Estas loca.

-No, no creo que este loca…sabes que creo…que te gusta una de las pelirrojas… Es verdad San?

-Sabes? Jamás pensé que llegaría a ver el día en el que perdieras la cordura, pero parece que llego…Perdiste la cabeza Fabray, en serio lo digo!

-Santana, sabes que nos conocemos desde pequeñas y después de Britt, soy yo quien te conoce a la perfección y no puedes mentir conmigo…Que pasa San?

Santana bajo la mirada, no quería aceptarlo pero Quinn tenia razón, ella la conocía tan bien como Brittany y con ella dos, nunca podía mentir bien, sintió como la mano de la rubia se posaba en su hombro, por lo que decidió mirar a los ojos verdes de la rubia.

-Me gusta S.J, Quinn, me gusta cada día mas y ya no se que hacer, es tanto lo que me gusta que creo que empiezo a enamorarme de ella y eso me asusta mucho, tengo miedo de enamorarme de ella y herir a Britt, eso jamás me lo perdonaría.-Santana tenia la voz entrecortada y comenzaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos. Quinn, que nunca había visto de esa manera a su mejor amiga, la abrazo fuertemente, la latina respondió el abrazo de su amiga, sentía que su cuerpo estaba agotado de tanta emociones guardadas dentro de el.

-San, tienes que ser fuerte y darte cuenta de las cosas, tu amas a Britt?-la latina asintió-pues eso es lo único que necesitas, por ahora, yo se que es difícil, pero si llegara el momento en que crees que ya no puedes, tendrás que hacérselo saber a Britt.

-Ella sabe que algo no esta bien, no sabe que es con exactitud, solo sabe que algo me tiene mal, y le prometí que haría mi mayor esfuerzo para arreglarlo.

-Bueno al menos es algo…San estoy contigo para lo que necesites siempre, entendido?

-Gracias Q, de verdad gracias, eres una buena amiga, te quiero.-dijo Santana para luego dejar un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la rubia, sentía que el gran peso que tenia, se aliviano un poco.

-Ahora López, límpiate el rostro y regresa a ser como eres, porque tu novia te espera y la mía a mi, no hay que demorarnos mas.

Una vez que Santana retoco su maquillaje, salieron del baño y se dirigieron a la mesa donde se encontraban las otras chicas, Santana ya se sentía mejor gracias a la charla con Quinn.

-Amor, que quieres hacer mañana?

S.J y Chelsea estaban en la habitación de la chica de ojos verdes, estaban echadas en la cama de la pelirroja abrazando conversando.

-Creí que pasaríamos juntas Navidad, mi mamá las invito eso lo sabes.-contesto Chelsea abrazando a su novia.

-No, no amor, digo porque cumplimos una mes juntas y no se pensé que querías hacer algo.

-Sophie, con pasar juntas el día será perfecto no necesito mas y lo mejor es que pasaremos Navidad juntas que mas puedo decir.

-Te quiero Chels.

-Y yo a ti Soph.

S.J tomó el rostro de Chelsea suavemente se acerco un poco para juntar sus labios con los de su novia en un beso tierno, siguieron así hasta que Chelsea paso su mano por la nuca de S.J acercándola mas para profundizar el beso, poco a poco S.J termino sobre Chelsea y aun sin romper el beso, paso sus manos por los hombros de la chica bajo ella, haciendo que Chelsea metiera sus manos bajo la playera de la chica sobre ella acariciando suavemente su espalda, haciendo que la piel de su novia se erizará. De pronto escucharon un golpe en la puerta y se separaron rápidamente.

-Pasa…-dijo S.J intentando controlar su voz.

-S.J…me golpeé la frente…y me duele mucho…-dijo Tyler al entrar a la habitación de su hermana mayor llorando.

-Ohh como te golpeaste?-dijo S.J levantándose de la cama para acercase a su hermanito.

-Estaba jugando con Buttercup y me caí y me di con la mesa…-el pequeño Tyler tenia una marca roja en el medio de su frente.

-Ven te pondré algo de hielo para que no se hinche…S.J tomo a su hermano en sus brazos e hizo una seña con la cabeza para que Chelsea la siguiera.

-Cuando llegaron a la cocina, S.J sentó a su hermano sobre la mesa y Chelsea saco un como de hielo para luego entregárselo a S.J, quien suavemente se lo puso en la frente a Tyler.

-Mejor?-pregunto S.J, unos minutos después.

-Umjum…

-Bien ahora te pondré esto para que el dolor te pase.-dijo S.J frotando un poco de esa crema que se usa cuando te golpeas, en la frente de Tyler.-Ya esta, ahora quédate tranquilo un rato, ve a ver televisan o juega algún video juego…

-Gracias S.-antes de bajarse de la mesa, Tyler beso a su hermana en la mejilla como agradecimiento, para luego subir a su habitación.

-Eres buena hermana.-dijo Chelsea acercándose a su novia para tomarla por la cintura.

-Si lo so, soy un amor de persona…-S.J paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Chelsea para besarla.

* * *

**_Hey gente! Lamento la tardanza pero mi cabeza estaba en blanco y cuando llegaron las ideas no pare de escribir asi que tuve que partir el capitulo en dos, de otra forma seria demaciado largo ya que sigo escribiendo la segunda parte y espero poder subirla la proxima semana, ojala sea asi... Espero sus reviews o PM y espero que les guste... _**

**_Un beso_**

**_Lex...=)_**

**_(NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE)_**


	18. x-Mas Parte 2

Cap. 14. 1

X-Mas (Parte 2)

Santana estaba en su habitación, echada boca arriba en su cama, escuchando música de su Ipod. Su madre la había mandado a su habitación después de haber insistido en que después de la cena, iría donde Brittany para pasar la media noche con ella, después de tanta insistencia su madre acepto con la condición de que quedaran todo el día en casa ayudando, la latina protesto como es obvio pero su madre no cambio de opinión y simplemente le dijo que la llamaría si necesitaba algo. Así que Santana se quedo toda la tarde encerrada en su habitación, mensajeandose con su novia.

B: Mi amor tengo que ir de compras con mamà.

S: Ok preciosa iré por ti después de la cena.

B: Esta bien mi Santy te amo nos vemos mas tarde.

S: Te amo preciosa nos vemos.

Santana dejo su celular en su mesa de noche y decidió bajar a ayudar a su madre con la cena.

* * *

S.J estaba con Chelsea en la casa de la gemela, abrazadas en el sofá de la sala viendo una película.

-Amor ya me tengo que ir a casa, tengo que cambiarme y arreglarme para la cena.-dijo Chelsea enderezándose para quedar frente a su novia.

-Ok mi amor, yo también me tengo que bañar y cambiarme. A que hora debemos estar en tu casa?

-Ocho amor, bueno me voy te espero en la noche, te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero.

Chelsea beso en los labios a S.J y después en la frente.

-Chels…?

-Si?

-Sigues dispuesta a contarle a tus padres sobre lo nuestro?

-Si mi amor, te quiero y no quiero esconderme, no quiero que tú lo hagas, es lo mejor.

-Sabes que yo estaré contigo, a tu lado, no me iré a ningún lado, si lo diremos juntas.

-Te quiero tanto Sophie, demasiado.

-Y yo a ti, Chels.

S.J eso a Chelsea de manera delicada, beso que Chelsea correspondió de la misma forma. Poco a poco se fueron separando, S.J aun tenía los ojos cuadrados y Chelsea rozó su nariz con la de su novia.

-Me voy, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, nos vemos.

Chelsea salio de la casa de su novia y se fue caminando a la suya, mientras caminaba pensaba en las formas en la que le diría a sus padres sobre su relación con S.J y aunque no quería pensar en que sus padres no lo acepten, tenia que hacerlo, tenia que ser positiva pero también tenia que estar preparada para cualquier cosa, incluso S.J le había sugerido que si sus padres lo tomaban de mala manera Chelsea podría quedarse en casa de S.J, en la habitación de su hermana mayor, ya había hablado con su madre y estaba de acuerdo, pero Chelsea en realidad esperaba no llegar a eso. Así que solo tendría que esperar que pase la Navidad y se lo diría a sus padres.

* * *

Quinn y Rachel estaban en casa de la judía, quien pasaría ese día en casa de la rubia, y luego se quedaría a dormir.

-Te amo princesa.-dice Quinn, que estaba sentada en la cama de Rachel.

-También te amo, Quinnie, eres lo mejor de mi vida.

-Y tu de la mía amor. Rach…alguna vez has pensado si nos casaremos?

-Claro que si Quinn, mira tu y yo iremos juntas a NY, cada una ira a la universidad, viviremos juntas y cuando terminemos nuestras carreras, nos casaremos, compraremos una casa, para celebrar mi debut en Broadway haremos una gran fiesta y el día en el que me digas que tienes una gran oferta de trabajo yo te diré que estoy embarazada, una hermosa niña, se llamara Hanna y tendrá tus ojos y tendremos un perro labrador blanco, y siempre seremos felices junto a nuestra familia y amigos.

Quinn no podía emitir ni un sonido, tan solo miraba a Rachel con una gran sonrisa y un hermoso brillo en los ojos.

-Te amo, Rach, te amo, te amo, te amo mucho, mi princesa.

Quinn estiro su brazo en dirección a Rachel, quien se acerco a su novia para rodear su cuello con sus brazos, mientras las manos de Quinn se posaban en la cintura de Rachel, acercándola a su cuerpo, quedando unos cuantos centímetros mas de altura.

-Y yo te ami a ti, Quinnie, te adoro, eres lo mejor de mi vida, no, no tu eres mi vida y siempre estaré contigo.

Rachel comenzó a acercar lentamente su rostro al de Quinn, hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un dulce y tierno beso, que poco a poco Rachel comenzó a profundizar y Quinn respondió de la misma manera. Poco a poco, Rachel empujo suavemente el cuerpo de Quinn a su cama, sin romper aquel beso, hasta que la rubia quedo completamente recostada en la cama, con Rachel sobre ella.

Las manos de Rachel recorrían el cuerpo de su novia, los costados de su cuerpo de arriba abajo, hasta que se posaron en la orilla de la playera de la rubia, para luego arrastrarla hacia arriba de su cabeza, dejándola en sujetador. Rachel comenzó a bajar por el cuello de Quinn dejando besos mezclados con delicados mordiscos. Cuando Rachel paso su manos por la espalda de Quinn para quitar el broche del sujetador, la puerta principal de la casa se escucho y luego la voz de un hombre…

-Rach pequeña, ya llegamos!

-Ya bajo papi!

Rachel deposito un beso sobre el pecho de Quinn quien solamente sonrío embobada.

-No te preocupes mi amor, te prometo que por la noche terminare lo que empecé, sin interrupciones.-dijo Rachel mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Eso espero amor, porque me has dejado completamente encendida…

Después de pasar un tiempo con los padres de Rachel, Quinn se fue a su casa junto con su novia para la cena Navideña, mientras la rubia conducía asía su casa, Rachel decidió "fastidiar" a su novia y comenzó a acariciar su pierna suavemente y hacia que sus dedos pasaran muy cerca de la entrepierna de la rubia.

-Rachel… por favor para…-dijo Quinn con un hilo de voz algo más ronca de lo normal, pero su novia parecía no escucharla y seguía con su tortura.

-Rach…vamos amor… no estas dejando que me concentre…y puedo chocar…-Quinn hablaba con la voz entrecortada y cuando los dedos de Rachel pasaron completamente por su entrepierna, soltó un gemido.

-Dios…-Quinn no pudo aguantar mas, así que orillo el auto y se abalanzo sobre su novia para besarla desesperadamente, se puso sobre ella y con un rápido movimiento, la blusa de la diva salio de su cuerpo y después desapareció su sujetador con la misma velocidad. Quinn comenzó a besar el cuello de la diva con avidez, bajaba hasta que llego a los pechos de su novia y tomo uno de sus pezones en su boca mientras que el otro era estimulado por sus dedos.

Rachel metió sus manos debajo de la blusa de Quinn y comenzó a acariciar su espalda suavemente dejando la piel de su novia erizaba. Quinn se separo del pecho de su novia para subir a sus labios y besarlos con avidez mientras que Rachel desabotonaba la blusa de la rubia dejándola en sujetador. Rachel se separo de los labios de Quinn para bajar lentamente por su cuello mientras dejaba besos mezclados con mordidas por su camino, beso el valle entre sus pechos para luego besar sus pechos con suma delicadeza. Quinn soltaba suaves suspiros mientras sus manos desabrochaban el pantalón de la diva para luego meter una mano dentro de la braga de su novia y al sentirla completamente húmeda, introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro en ella. Rachel al sentir a su novia dentro de ella, soltó un fuerte un fuerte gemido y beso con mucha pasión los labios de su novia. Poco a poco los movimientos de Quinn eran mas rápidos, movimientos a los que Rachel se unió marcando el mismo ritmo de su novia, para que minutos después la pequeña diva soltara un fuerte gemido debido al orgasmo que llego a ella. Rachel se abrazo a Quinn quien le depositaba suaves besos en la cabeza.

-Te amo princesa.

-Yo también te amo Quinn.

Después de descansar unos minutos, Quinn se puso su ropa en orden y regreso a su asiento y espero a que Rachel también acomodara su ropa para luego encender el carro y emprender nuevamente el camino a su casa.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la rubia la madre de Quinn recibió a Rachel con un abrazo…

-OH linda, que bueno que nos hayas podido acompañar.-dijo Judy.

-No me lo perdería para nada Judy, gracias por invitarme.

-Bueno terminare de hacer la cena, Quinn porque no vas poniendo la mesa.

-Esta bien .- dijo Quinn mientras se dirigía al comedor.

-Yo te ayudo amor.-dijo Rachel siguiendo a la rubia.

Pasaron una agradable cena, la mamà de la rubia, al estar al tanto de la elección alimenticia de Rachel, preraro una cena especial para la diva. Al terminar de cenar, las tres mujeres se quedaron conversando un poco y después las adolescentes ayudaron a la mamà de la rubia a recoger la mesa y con la limpieza de los platos.

-Mamà, Rachel se quedara a dormir, esta bien? – pregunto Quinn un poco tímida una vez que terminaron con todo en la cocina.

-Si claro, no hay problema, pero por favor…no hagan ruido ya que la ultima vez que se quedo Rachel escuche cosas que de verdad no pensé escuchar nunca en la habitación de mi hijita.-dijo Judy entre seria y divertida, mirando a las chicas que tenían la mirada clavada al suelo y con el rostro completamente rojo.

-Mamà ya… por favor…-rogó Quinn completamente avergonzada aunque no más que Rachel, quien al parecer no podía articular palabra alguna.

-Esta bien vayan arriba y sin hacer ruido por la noche por favor.

Quinn arrastro a toda velocidad a Rachel hacia su habitación, para luego cerrar con llave.

-Dios! Eso fue lo más vergonzoso de mi vida! No puedo creer que tu madre no haya oído.

-Tranquila amor, mi madre solo bromeaba, esta todo bien.

-No lo se Quinn, si de verdad es así, creo que deberíamos de evitar hacerlo, al menos cuando tu madre este aquí.

-Amor lo dices en serio? Rach si a mi mamà enserio le molestara, no dejaría que te quedaras, además tu a mi me debes algo y no vas a hacer que cambie de opinión…-dijo Quinn de manera muy seductora mientras se desabotonaba la blusa lentamente sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de su novia. Cuando finalmente se quito la blusa y quedo en sujetador se acerco a Rachel y la beso de manera sensual y lenta. Cuando se separo, Rachel no aguanto más y tomo a las rubia por la cintura y la echo en la cama, para luego posesionarse sobre ella. Esa noche ambas tendrían que ahogar muchos gemidos en los labios de la otra.

* * *

Santana estaciono su auto frente a la casa de Brittany, la cena Navideña en su casa había terminado un poco tarde, así que en lugar de tocar el timbre decidió subir por la enredadera que llegaba hasta la ventana de Brittany. Ya tenia practica en eso por lo que lo hacia rápido, cuando llego a la ventana pudo ver que Brittany se había quedado dormida esperándola, Santana podía ver lo tranquila que se veía, así que en lugar de llamarla para que le abriera la ventana, uso una tarjeta de crédito para poder levantar el pestillo desde afuera. Entro a la habitación sin hacer ruido y después se echo en la cama junto a su novia con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, se giro un poco para quedar echada sobre su costado de esa manera quedo frente a frente a Brittany. Retiro un mechón dorado del rostro de su novia, para luego pasar su dedo por su mejilla. Poco a poco Santana se quedo dormida mientras miraba a su novia.

Minutos después, o así lo sintió Santana, sintió como una mano acariciaba su mejilla con mucha delicadeza, poco a poco sus sentidos comenzaron a despertar y pudo percibir el aroma a frambuesa de su rubia y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse frente a la perfección hecha mujer, un hermoso rostro salpicado por unas cuantas pecas se dejaba ver entre un desordenado cabello dorado, unos hermosos ojos celestes la miraban con amor y ternura y para hacer mas perfecta esa imagen una hermosa sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de la rubia.

-Amor a que hora llegaste?-pregunto Brittany sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla su novia.

-Llegue a…eh…mmm...…que hora es?-pregunto la latina con voz ronca y completamente desorientada.

-Son las…-Brittany busco su celular para poder ver la hora.- 5.30 AM.

-Wow! De verdad? Que rápido paso el tiempo llegue a la 1.30, la cena se alargo un poco mas y cuando llegue no te quise despertar.

-Y porque no? Te hubiera abierto la ventana…Como entraste?

-Es mi secreto preciosa, además te veías hermosa dormida, un hermoso ángel.

Brittany sonrío aun mas al escuchar esto, junto su frente con la de Santana para después depositar un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz de la latina y luego besarla en los labios.

-Feliz Navidad, Santy preciosa.-dijo Brittany cuando se separaron.

-Feliz Navidad, mi Britts.-dijo Santana mientras sacaba una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Y esto?-pregunto Brittany con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la cajita.

-Es tu regalo de navidad, vamos ábrelo.

Cuando Brittany abrió la caja sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y su sonrisa se hizo mucho más grande. Una hermosa cadena con un corazón de plata con las letras B+S grabadas en la parte de adelante y en la parte trasera decía _"Tuya por Siempre y Para Siempre"_ y debajo estaba la fecha de hace 14 años y 4 meses, el día en que se conocieron en el Kinder.

-Santy amor, es hermoso.-dijo Brittany con los ojos cristalizados para luego tomar con sus manos el rostro de la latina para luego depositar un besos en sus labios.

-Déjame ponértelo.

Santana rodio el cuello de Brittany para ponerle la cadera, cuando se separo tomo las manos de su novia y la miro a los ojos.

-La fecha que esta grabada ahí fue el día en el que te vi por primera vez, el 03 de Setiembre de 1998, en ese momento supe que mi corazón te pertenecía, desde ese momento fue tuyo, solamente tu y yo. Te amo Brittany, te amo con mi vida y te prometo que siempre te amare.

-Y yo a ti Santana te amo, te amo y mucho mas si es posible y también lo haré para siempre.

Brittany se abalanzo sobre Santana y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, mientras la latina metía sus manos bajo la playera de la rubia y acariciaba su espalda lentamente de arriba a abajo.

-Te amo B.

-Y yo a ti S.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

03 Setiembre 1998

Una pequeña niña de cabello negro azabache y hermosos ojos café, llevaba un playera rosada con una mariposa estampada, jeans azules y unas zapatillas con luces rojas. Estaba sentada en una carpeta doble pero sola, no le gustaba estar sentada con nadie más. De pronto la profesora presento a una pequeña rubia de impresionantes ojos celestes con pecas en su rostro y más alta que el resto de la clase.

-Chicos presten atención…ella es Brittany Pierce, será su nueva compañera, díganle hola-Hola Brittany!-respondió la clase.- Brittany siéntate junto a Santana.

La rubia camino hacia la latina, se sentó junto a ella y luego volteo a mirarla para regalarle una hermosa sonrisa, sonrisa que Santana devolvió de la misma manera. Fue en ese momento, ese instante en el que esa rubia con una playera blanca estampada con patitos con pañales, un jeans color rosa y las mismas zapatillas con luces que la latina, se robo el corazón de Santana, esa sonrisa hizo sentir a Santana un agradable calor en su interior, un bienestar inexplicable, algo que le hacia no querer separarse jamás de esa rubia.

-Hola, soy Brittany S. Pierce.

-Hola soy Santana López.

La rubia se abalanzo abrazando a la latina, haciendo que se sorprendiera pero devolviendo aquel abrazo con la misma intensidad, cuando se separo se puso a reír contagiando a la rubia.

-Me gusta tu risa.-dijo Brittany abrazando otra vez a Santana quien río mas.

-Me gusta que me hagas reír.

Y desde ese día fueron inseparables.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

**_Hey gente! Sorry la demora pero tuve un bloqueoo malditooo! No me salia ninguna idea... gracias a Dios mi novia me inspiro y ya se soluciono el bloqueo... Hahahaha bueno espero les guste... Me costo mucho terminarlo! Espero sus reviews y PM, me encanta leerlos y me motivan! Asi que espero que el numero de reviews suba...sino tendre que dejar el Fic a medias y eso no me gustaria... Sin mas! Aqui se los dejo! Un beso enorme!_**

**_Lex...=)_**

**_Ahh verdad me olvidava... Cambie el rated a M ya no es K+, creo que me parecio necesario,ahora no saldra con el resto, sino que tienen que buscar con los otros Fics que tambien son M. Gracias!_**


	19. December 30th

Cap. 15

December 30th

Chelsea estaba tumbada en su cama, mirando el techo de su habitación. Hoy era el día, le diría a sus padres de su relación con SJ y aunque estaba asustada, sabia que era lo mejor, necesitaba hacerlo ya no aguantaba mentirle a sus padres, no aguantaba el no poder ir de la mano con SJ, ni poder besarla en publico por temor de que alguien la viera, y aunque SJ no la presionaba, ella quería hacerlo por su novia y por ella misma.

_FLASHBACK_

SJ y Chelsea estaban echadas en la cama de la ultima, después de la cena subieran para conversar, mientras los padres de las chicas conversaban ya que A.J al terminar de cenar fue a casa de Matt.

-Mi amor, se los diré el fin de semana, creo que es lo mejor, no puedo mentirles mas.-dijo Chelsea mirando a la nada.

-Freckles sabes que no te obligo a nada, no te quiero presionar, hazlo por ti, no por mi, ellos son tus padres y…

-Sophie te quiero y lo haré y si lo hago es por mi, pero también por ti, por las dos, no quiero que nos sigamos viendo en los baños mas alejados del colegio para poder saludarnos.

SJ se la quedo mirando con adoración, eso era algo que no tuvo ella, ese tipo de confianza, de cariño, se sentía apreciada, sentía que a alguien le importaba tanto que Daria ese paso por ambas.

-Te quiero Chelsea mucho, y que digas que haces esto por las dos es algo que nunca creí que alguien haría. Gracias.

Chelsea tomo a su novia del rostro y beso su frente, luego la punta de su nariz y finalmente dejo un tierno beso en sus labios.

-Te quiero Soph.

-Y yo a ti Freckles.

_FIN FLHASBACK_

El sonido del celular anunciando un nuevo mensaje, hizo que Chelsea despertara de sus pensamientos.

SJ: Amor ya llegaron tus padres?

C: Si hace unos minutos llegaron, ya vas a venir?

SJ: Si, en 15 minutos estoy allá. Te quiero, todo saldrá bien.

C: Si tu estas conmigo nada puede salir mal, te quiero.

SJ: Ya voy.

Chelsea dejo su celular y se levanto de su cama para ver por la ventana cuando llegara S.J. Con cada segundo que pasaba, hacia que le corazón de Chelsea se aceleraba, su estomago se encogía y sus manos empezaron a sudar.

Diez minutos después, Chelsea pudo ver el auto de SJ estacionarse, así que apenas vio a SJ salir de su auto, corrió asía la puerta para abrirla. Cuando SJ entro, Chelsea se abalanzo sobre su novia y la abrazo con mucha fuerza.

-Tranquila shh… Chels no tienes que hacerlo s no quieres, yo puedo esperar por ti todo lo que lo que necesites.

-No, lo haré ahora, solo necesitaba sentirte cerca.

Cuando se separo beso la frente de SJ y se giro para llamar a sus padres que estaban en su habitación.

-Mamà, papá… pueden bajar un momento, por favor!

Segundos después los padres de Chelsea bajaron las escaleras y miraban a su hija con algo de preocupación.

-Que sucede hija…oh hola Sophie no sabia que estabas aquí.-dijo la madre de Chelsea con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes Sr., y Sra. Cooper.-saludo SJ amablemente.

-Pasa algo Chelsea?-pregunto el padre de la chica.

-Porque no se sientan…

Los padres de la pelirroja se miraron con algo de preocupación para luego sentarse uno al lado del otro, frente a su hija y S.J.

-Bueno que es lo que sucede chicas?-pregunto la madre de Chelsea.

Chelsea miro a SJ quien le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora y luego volvió la vista a sus padres.

-Bueno… eh… yo… tengo que decirles algo importante…-Chelsea estaba muy nerviosa.

-Hija me asustas que esta pasando?

-Mamà… papá… yo… yo… soy… yo soy… gay…

Chelsea dijo la última palabra un poco mas bajo, pero aun así sus padres oyeron muy bien lo que dijo. Ambos miraban a Chelsea sin decir nada, lo que hizo que Chelsea se asustara. SJ se dio cuenta de eso, así que tomo la mano de su novia y la presionó un poco para darle su apoyo. Esa pequeña acción no pasó por alto por los padres de Chelsea, quienes al ver eso, se tensaron mas de lo que ya estaban. Al ver que sus padres no decían nada decidió seguir.

-Sophie y yo estamos juntas, desde hace un mes, yo la quiero y ella a mi…

Sus padres seguían igual que un inicio, no sabían que decir.

-Yo…-Chelsea no sabia que mas decir, así que SJ fue quien continuo.

-Sr. y Sra. Cooper yo quiero decirles que yo respeto mucho a Chelsea y a ustedes por eso decidí venir con Chelsea, además es lo correcto, apoyarla, yo la quiero mucho…

-Por favor, digan algo…-dijo Chelsea angustiada al ver que sus padres seguían sin reaccionar.

El ambiente era tenso e incomodo, SJ estaba asustada, Chelsea quería que sus padres dieran señal de que la habían oído.

-Sophie creo que deberías ir a tu casa ahora, quiero hablar con mi hija a solas.-dijo el padre de Chelsea después de unos minutos.

SJ no quería irse, pero cuando Chelsea asintió ella simplemente murmuro un tímido "Adiós" y presiono levemente la mano de su novia y salio por la puerta.

Minutos después de que SJ se fue, el padre de Chelsea fue quien hablo primero.

-Como paso?-pregunto el padre de Chelsea a su hija con un tono neutro, no mostraba ni emoción, ni enfado en su voz.

-Bueno como paso, no lo se, simplemente paso, lo sentí en mi, fue desde que vi a SJ, el primer día de clases, me gusta, cada vez que la veo siento algo en mi estomago, cundo sonríe, es algo hermoso, jamás me había sentido así papá, me siento bien con ella, me siento feliz.

Chelsea quería hacer entender a sus padres de lo importante que era SJ para ella, que no podía seguir mintiendo o esconderse de las personas.

-Hija, estas segura de esto quiero decir… como puedes saberlo si tu nunca antes has tenido un novio…-dijo la madre de la chica sin ninguna intención de querer juzgarla, sino como tratando de comprender.

-Nunca me había sentido así Mamà, yo… jamás pensé que podía llegar a ser tan feliz, ella hace mi día mejor, solo con una sonrisa o con un mensaje preguntándome si dormí bien, esos pequeños detalles, que yo creía cursis, son cosas que jamás pensé que me harían feliz, es así, SJ me hace feliz…

La madre de Chelsea pudo ver como los ojos de su hija brillaban cuando hablo de SJ y la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro era hermosa. Nunca había visto a Chelsea así, y eso valía más que cualquier cosa para la madre de la chica y si su hija era feliz, pues ella también lo seria.

-Chelsea, te amo eres mi hija y si estas completamente segura de estoy, si es así como lo quieres pues yo te apoyare, siempre.-dijo la madre de la chica.

Chelsea solo, pudo acercarse a su madre y abrazarla con mucha fuerza.

-Gracias mami, no sabes lo que significa para mi que estés de acuerdo.-los ojos de Chelsea se humedecieron rápidamente, lagrimas de felicidad y sobre todo tranquilidad.

-Eres mi hija por supuesto que te apoyare.- Cuando Chelsea se separo de su madre se quedo parada, mirando a su papá esperando algo de el, alguna palabra o alguna reacción.

-Me voy a la cama, estoy muy cansado he tenido un día difícil, demasiado difícil.-el hombre se dirigió a su habitación sin siquiera mirar a su hija al pasar junto a ella.

-Papá…

-Yo… no se que decirte ahora Chelsea… Yo… simplemente no lo se…-dijo el padre de Chelsea de pie frente a la escalera dándole la espalda a su hija, para luego subir a su habitación.

-Tranquila hija, solo dale tiempo, tu papá te ama, pero debe de ser difícil para el, tu siempre fuiste muy unida a el.

SJ estaba dando vueltas por toda su habitación, impaciente esperando alguna señal de su novia. Se moría de ganas de llamarla, pero sabia que no debía en el momento, simplemente tendría que esperar.

De pronto el sonido de su celular anunciando un nuevo mensaje, saco a SJ de sus pensamientos. Cuando vio que era de Chelsea, su corazón se acelero y empezó a leerlo rápidamente.

C: Mama esta de acuerdo amor, no puedo creer, tenia tanto miedo, gracias por haber estado conmigo te quiero demasiado.

SJ sonrío al leer el mensaje y sonrío al saber que la madre de Chelsea esta de acuerdo con que su hija este con una chica, y también sintió algo de alivio, pero se le hizo raro que Chelsea no mencionara a su papá.

SJ: Oh amor, no sabes que feliz estoy, eso es genial me encanta que te sientas bien… pero que dijo tu papá?

La respuesta de Chelsea no tardo en llegar, solo unos cuantos segundos después el celular de SJ volvió a sonar.

C: No lo se… me dijo que no sabia que decirme, simplemente se fue a la cama…

SJ: Chels, lamento eso, siento que es culpa mía, debimos de esperar…

C: No amor! Nada hubiera cambiado, la reacción de mi padre hubiera sido la misma. Mamà dice que le de tiempo que se le pasara, solo tenemos que esperar.

SJ: Te quiero Chelsea…

C: Y yo a ti amor, me voy a la cama. Nos vemos mañana verdad=

SJ: Claro que si amor, mañana tengo una sorpresa de año nuevo para ti!

C: Ha, ha, ha sorpresa eh? Me gusta como suena eso, te quiero. Duerme bien.

SJ: Buenas noches amor, sueña conmigo. =)

C: Siempre! =)

Santana estaba recostada sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Brittany. Los padres de la holandesa, habían salido muy temprano ese día y como era Sábado, la pidió la ayuda de su novia para arreglar su habitación ya que la latina era maniática del orden, pero terminaron haciéndose el amor durante toda la mañana.

-Al parecer no arreglamos mucho no preciosa?.-dijo Santana con una sonrisa, apoyando suavemente su barbilla en el pecho de su rubia para verla a los ojos.

-Querrás decir no arreglamos nada mi Santy…-respondió Brittany mientras acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos la espalda de color canela de su novia.

Santana rió ante el comentario de la rubia, para luego acercarse al rostro de su novia y besar sus labios con amor.

-Te amo Britts, te amo mucho.

-Yo también te amo Santy eres todo para mi.

Santana apoyo nuevamente su cabeza sobre el pecho de Brittany, y escucho los latidos de su novia, que poco a poco se volvían cada vez más rápidos.

-Santy? Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? Eso que te tenia mal?-pregunto la rubia con nerviosismo y timidez.

En ese momento Santana entendió porque el ritmo cardiaco de su rubia se elevo en segundos.

-Si Britt, claro que lo recuerdo.

-Eso… te tiene mal aun? Todavía te afecta?

-Para serte honesta… Si, aun ronda por mi cabeza, pero intento no pensar en eso… Solo trato de pensar en ti y en todo lo que me haces sentir con una sola mirada.

-Oww mi amor eres perfecta… te amo tanto Santana.

-No Britt, no soy nada perfecta…-dijo la latina con un tono de culpabilidad.

-Si lo eres, sabes por que?

-Britt…-Santana no quería escuchar a Brittany diciendo que es perfecta, cuando se pasaba la mitad del día pensado en otra mujer, pero la rubia la interrumpió.

-Porque me amas, tal como soy, con mis torpezas y defectos… por eso eres perfecta para mí, ante mis ojos y yo te amo.

Santana miro a su novia nuevamente, habían lagrimas en esos ojos celestes que tanto amaba y sintió un delicioso calor en el pecho, pero al mismo tiempo sintió un vacío en el estomago. Amaba a Britt con su alma, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía mal por pensar en SJ, y muchas veces lo hacia cuando su rubia estaba con ella.

-Te amo tanto Brittany.

Santana beso nuevamente a Brittany, con mucha desesperación y poco a poco se volvía apasionado. Brittany comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo desnudo de su novia y Santana comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las de Brittany… Se hicieron el amor una vez mas y otra… y otra.

* * *

_**Hey! Sorry por haber estado M.I.A, pero estaba a full! Ya estoy terminando el año y los trabajos finales estan a full y mas ahora que se vienen los examenes finales, estoy hecha un loco! Pero me tome un tiempito para hacer este chapter, y como estoy en deuda con ustedes, les prometo actualizar el proximo Jueves! Espero les guste el chapter! Y espero sus reviews o PM.**_

_**Besos**_

**_Lex...=)_**

**_Nota: Recuerden lo que les dije del Rated ya no era K+ sino M espero lo recuerden!_**

**_(NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENESE)_**


	20. New Year

Cap.16

New Year

Chelsea estaba sentada en el sofa de su sala viendo una pelicula, junto con un bowl de papitas. Intentaba relajarse un poco, ese ultimo dia no habia visto a su padre, sabia que aun estaba… molesto? decepcionado? preocupado? Quizá todo junto… lo que fuera que tuviera, ni siquiera miraba a su hija, ese dia sus padres no tenian que trabajar, pero aun asi el padre de la pelirroja estuvo esos dos dias fuera de casa. Chelsea le habia sugerido a su novia (que bien se sentia Chelsea al poder llamar a S.J su "novia") que por el momento fuera Chelsea quien fuera a verla, no queria darle a su padre, ya era suficiente con que ni siquiera la mirara.

-Chelsea hija, vamos tienes que cambiarte… No se supone que S.J y tu saldra a celebrar?

La voz de su madre la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Si es cierto… ya son casi las 7.00 PM.-dijo Chelsea levantándose del sofa.- Emm… sabes algo de papà?

-No aun no llega debe de estar aun en su oficina… hija confia en mi se le pasara, ya veras.

-Si? Pero cuando… por que no puede ser como tu? Mamà, ni siquiera puede venir S.J, tengo miedo de que cuando la vea le diga algo o no se…-dijo Chelsea mirando a su madre con algo de preocupación.

-Chelsea tu padre no haria eso… El te ama y le agrada S.J, solo tienes que darle algo de tiempo, eres su pequeña…

Chelsea sonrio con tristeza para luego subir a su habitación y empezar a alistarse para salir y recibir el año nuevo con su novia.

Brittany estaba en su habitación, recien habia salido de la ducha, y ahora se dirigia su comoda para sacar su ropa interior. Estaba muy entuciasmada, pasaria el año nuevo con Santana, junto con Quinn y Rachel, las parejas tenian planeado cenar para en un restaurante y después ir a la casa de lago de la latina para asi recibir las 12 cerca al lago y poder ver lo fuego artificiales por toda la cuidad.

El celular de Brittany vibro por la llegada de un mensaje, Brittany se sento en el borde de su cama y al ver la pantalla, una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro ya que era un mensaje de Santana…

S: Britts preciosa, pasare por ti dentro de una hora junto con Quinn y Berry. Te amo amor, nos vemos en un rato =).

Brittany empezo a teclear la respuesta para su novia…

B: Ok Santy preciosa, ya estoy casi lista… te amo.

Brittany dejo su celular en su mesa de noche y termino de cambiarse, para luego secar su cabello y finalmente terminar la maleta para el fin de semana.

Cuando la rubia estuvo lista bajo a la sala con su maleta, estaba muy ansiosa porque llegara ya su novia. Hasta que por fin pudo oir el que para Brittany inconfundible sonido del auto de Santana, al asomarse por la ventana comprobó que su novia ya se encontraba estacionando el auto.

-Adios mamà, nos vemos en un par de dias!.-grito Brittany a su madre que se encontraba en su habitación.

-Adios hija, cuidate! – respondio la madre de la rubia.

Brittany salio a toda velocidad de su casa, hasta llegar al auto de la latina, una vez dentro se acerca a su novia y la beso dulcemente.

-Hola amor!

-Hola preciosa…

-Hola chicas!

-Hola Britt.-respondieron al mismo tiempo Quinn y Rachel, que se encontraban abrazadas en el asiento trasero del auto.

-Bueno ahora si, ya estamos listas, vámonos…-dijo Santana arrancando el auto.

**31 de diciembre – Noche de S.J y Chelsea (10.00 PM)**

S.J tenia todo listo, la cena para Chelsea estaba lista, tuvo que hacer muchos meritos para que su casa quedara solo para ambas, su madre habia salido fuera de la ciudad a casa de Alex, la hermana mayor de S.J, su madre insistio en que la pelirroja fuera con ellas, pero al final y después de muchas promesas por parte de S.J, su madre accedio a dejarla sola en casa e ir solo con Tyler, ya que A.J tambien aprovecho la situación y tambien consiguió permiso para pasarla en casa de Matthew.

Tenia todo listo sabia que la comida favorita de su novia era la lasagna, asi que paso toda la tarde cocinando para su novia, habia "pedido prestado" una botella de vino del bar de su madre, por suerte Santana le dijo que cuando regresa le daria una para reemplazarla.

Habia puesto una mesa en el patio trasero, le puso un hermoso mantel blanco y un par de velas en el medio de esta. Decoro con pequeñas velas en forma de corazon alrededor de la piscina y tambien algunas flotaba en la superficie del agua.

La pelirroja llevaba un vestido negro sin tirantes, sobre la rodilla, su maquillaje era sutil y su cabello lacio suelto. Ya estaba todo listo, solo faltaba Chelsea y como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento… el timbre sono indicando que la pelirroja de ojos azules habia llegado.

S.J fue casi corriendo hacia la puerta , tomo un poco de aire y abrio la puerta . Cuando vio a Chelsea se mandibula cayo, la pelirroja de ojos azules, llevaba un vestido verde con un provocativo escote y su cabello estaba recojido en un hermoso moño.

-Hey…-saludo con un timida sonrisa Chelsea.

-Amor… estas hermosa…-dijo S.J aun asombrada mientras se hacia a un lado para dejar a su novia.

-Gracias, tu tambien estas preciosa Sophie.-dijo Chelsea. Como respuesta, S.J tomo posesivamente la cintura de Chelsea y luego la acerco a su cuerpo para besarla en los labios.

-Eso fue un "gracias"?-pregunto Chelsea cuadno se separo de su novia.

-No… esa fue mi forma de saludarte.-dijo S.J después volvio a tomar por la cintura a Chelsea y le volvio a plantar un beso en los labios, pero esta vez fue un beso un poco mas apacionado donde sus lenguas se encontraron a mitad de camino para saludarse.- Ese fue mi gracias…-dijo la chica al separarse.

-Bueno ahora por fin podre saber que es lo que preparaste, ya que no querias decirme nada… en un semana…-dijo Chelsea mientras S.J la guiaba hacia el jardín trasero.

-Eh si! Pero primero…-y antes de continua r, S.J tomo una pañoleta y cubrio los ojos de Chelsea.

-Sophie que haces?!

-Es parte de la sorpresa amor, solo confia en mi si?

-Confio en ti.

S.J sonrio ante la respuesta y tomo la mano de Chelsea y con cuidado la dirigió a la parte tracera d su casa hasta quedar justo a la altura de la entrada.

-Bueno… estas lista?

-Si… mas que lista.

S.J retiro con cuidado la pañoleta de los ojos de su novia para que pudiera ver…

-Wow… Sophie… esto es hermoso…-Chelsea quedo asombrada con lo que veia, todo estaba perfecto.

-Te gusta?-pregunto S.J un poco nerviosa.

Como respuesta Chelsea puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de S.J y la beso con mucha dulzura.

-Esa es mi forma de decir gracias…-dijo Chelsea cuando se separo de su novia. S.J sonrio a su novia y se quedaron de esa forma por un momento, solo mirandose a los ojos.

* * *

**_Hey gente! Lo se! no tengo perdon de dios! Pero he estado a full! Pero aqui esta! Y prometo! esta ves de verdad colgar el siguiente mañana! Lo prometo! Espero les guste... y espero que sigan leyendo despues de todo! Gracias!_**

**_Besos!_**

**_Lex...=)_**

**_(NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE)_**


	21. Hope and Faith

Cap. 17

Hope and Faith

-Santy tengo miedo…

-Tranquila amor, no pasara nada, te prometo que todo estará bien, si?

Santana y Brittany estaban en la habitación de la rubia, ya habían terminado las vacaciones y ahora que volvieron a clases estaban algo estresadas ya que Santana se preparaba para enviar solicitudes a diferentes universidades, por lo que sus notas debían ser perfectas y Brittany tendría pronto su audición para Juliard, por lo que ambas se estaban exigiendo, Brittany tenia prácticamente todos los días de la semana hasta las 6.00pm ocupados, ya que después de clases tenia Glee o entrenamiento con las porristas, luego pasaba dos horas mas en el gimnasio preparando su rutina tres veces a la semana y los otros dos días estaban ocupados con nivelaciones para poder levantar sus notas, por suerte su tutora era Santana por lo que le era mas fácil concentrarse, pero al mismo tiempo le era muy fácil desconcentrarse un poco, porque cada vez que viera a su novia con la cara de concentración tratando de explicarle Algebra o Trigonometría, se ponía caliente y solo quería abalanzarse sobre ella y hacerle el amor sin parar, pero se contenía ya que si quería graduarse e ir a Juliard tenia que tener muy buenas notas.

-Santy ya estoy cansada… tenemos casi 5 horas estudiando.-se quejo Brittany, eran las 10.30pm, había estado estudiando durante toda la tarde.- Tengo sueño.

-Ya no falta casi nada amor, vamos solo termina de leer las 4 ultimas paginas y llena el cuestionario y se acabara, si?

-No…-dijo Brittany con voz de niña y recostando su cabeza en el libro.

-Amor si terminas, te daré una muy, pero muy deliciosa recompensa.-le dijo Santana al oído a Brittany para después pasar su lengua por la oreja de su rubia, haciendo que se estremeciera.

-Wow… Si sabes como incentivarme Santy…-dijo Brittany besando los labios de Santana para luego continuar con su lectura.

-Santy…? San…? Santy preciosa?

Eran las 11.30pm y Brittany finalmente había terminado de estudiar pera en la espera, Santana se quedo dormida con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos en el escritorio.

-Santana amor… despierta…-dijo Brittany susurrando al oído de su novia mientras acariciaba suavemente su espalda para poder despertarla.

-Mmmm….-Santana comenzó a despertar lentamente, poco a poco abrió los ojos hasta que pudo ver a la perfección.-Que hora es?-pregunto la latina aun con su voz algo ronca.

-Casi será media noche, ya termine con todo.

-En serio? Perdón por quedarme dormida…-dijo Santana enderezándose en su silla.- A ver, déjame ver lo que terminaste.

Brittany le entrego sus hojas del cuestionario para que Santana pudiera corregirlas. Mientras Santana leía, Brittany recojia sus cosas para guardarlas en su mochila y al terminar saco su pijama.

-Britt esto esta muy bien, en serio respondiste todo muy bien, aunque creo que deberías de responder la pregunta 14 de manera mas directa, pero aun así, esta muy bien. Buen trabajo preciosa.

Santana se levanto de la silla y abrazo a Brittany y luego la beso, pero como siempre en ellas, con un beso no era suficiente, el beso se hizo mas profundo y las manos de Santana empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de su rubia novia.

-Mmmm… Santy?-dijo Brittany separándose de Santana.

-Sucede algo?-pregunto la latina algo desconcertada por el alejamiento de su novia.

-No… bueno se que dijiste que me darías una recompensa, pero estoy muy cansada y mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano, así que pensé que seria mejor que me la des mañana?-pregunto Brittany con una mirada tímida, haciendo que Santana la viera con ternura.

-Por supuesto amor, no te preocupes, será mañana. Vamos a dormir.

Brittany sonrío y beso a Santana y después se cambiaron para meterse a la cama.

-Buenas noches Britts, estoy segura que mañana te ira perfecto en el examen.-dijo Santana una vez que se metieron a la cama y Brittany recostó su cabeza en el pecho de la latina.

-En serio? Tu crees que lo lograre amor?

-Si Britts estoy mas que segura que lo Haras bien, te lo prometo y cuando te den el resultado celebraremos donde tu quieras hacerlo, ok?

-En serio?! Donde yo quiera?-pregunto la bailarina muy entusiasmada.

-Así es amor! Donde tu quieras… y haremos lo que quieras…-dojo con un tono muy sugestivo haciendo reír a Brittany.

-Te amo Santy.

-Y yo a ti Britts… Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana amor.

Un Mustang rojo con franjas blancas se estacionaba frente a la casa de los Cooper. Cuando apago el motor, SJ mando un mensaje por el whatssup a Chelsea diciendo que ya estaba afuera.

-Mamà me voy, ya cuando regrese te ayudo con la cena si?-dijo Chelsea después de leer el mensaje de su novia, mientras se dirigía a la puerta de entrada.

-Esta bien hija ve, que tengas un buen día.-dijo la madre de la pelirroja mientras seguía a su hija, al llegar a la puerta le dio un beso en la frente y la vio alejarse hacia el auto de SJ, quien al ver a lo lejos a la madre de su novia le hizo un saludo con la mano, saludo que la mujer respondió con una sincera sonrisa.

-Buenos días Sophie.-dijo Chelsea acercándose a su novia para besarla en los labios.

-Buenos días Freckles.

Después de que SJ le diera su café a Chelsea, el cual siempre compraba camino a su casa, emprendieron camino a la escuela.

Habían pasado ya 4 meses desde la Navidad, el Club Glee había ganado las seccionales y las regionales y ahora, Abril traía los últimos meses del año escolar, para muchos la alegría era evidente ya que las vacaciones de verano estaban mas cerca, para otros era el momento de pánico ya que al no estudiar durante el año deciden recuperar esos meses y así no tener que ir durante el verano.

Pero para otro grupo, un grupo pequeño significaba dejar la escuela pera siempre, era como una cuenta regresiva, la cual solo querían que se demorara para que de esa manera nunca terminara.

Puck y Mercedes se irían a L.A, Mike a Chicago, Rachel y Kurt a NYADA en NY, Quinn a Columbus, también en NY junto con Rach, Finn iría a Florida, Brittany esperaba los resultados de Juliard con muchas ansias, al igual que Santana, que de acuerdo a los resultados de su novia, ella elegiría a donde ya que había sido aceptada en Stanford, Harvard, Yale y Columbus, y lo único que ella deseaba era salir de Ohio junto con su novia.

El resto de Club Glee se sentía triste de que sus amigos partieran, en especial Blaine, quien extrañaría mucho a Kurt, hasta que el terminara la secundaria el próximo año, y SJ y Chelsea quienes extrañarían a Santana, Britt, Rachel y Quinn ya que en ese año se habían vuelto muy unidas.

El final del día llego y todos se dirigieron a sus casas, excepto Santana que esperaba a Brittany a que terminara su examen. Esperaban en su auto ya que sabia que su novia demoraría. Casi una hora después, vio a SJ, AJ y Matt salir de la escuela después de la práctica de natación. Pudo ver que AJ se iba con Matt, mientras que SJ se iba sola a su auto. Cuando vio a SJ pasar cerca de su auto, hizo sonar la bocina para llamar la atención de la pelirroja, quien al ver a la latina se acerco al auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto para sentarse.

-Que hay López?-saludo SJ con una sonrisa a Santana.

-Stevens… Donde esta Cooper?

-Ahh ella se fue a su casa, tenia cosas que hacer, su madre vino por ella.

Santana asintió con la cabeza y luego dirigió su vista hacia el frente, dejando un silencio algo incomodo. Segundos después fue cuando se le ocurrió preguntar…

-Oye y como van las cosas entre ustedes?

-La verdad van muy bien , aunque el padre de Chelsea sigue sin hablarle, desde que se entero de lo nuestro, pues Chelsea me dice que casi no lo ha visto, el no le habla ni nada y aunque no quiere decírmelo se que a Chelsea le afecta mucho.

.Me alegra que las cosas entre ustedes estén bien.- le dijo Santana con honestidad- y en cuanto a su padre, estoy segura de que pronto dejara de pensar en eso.

-Eso espero, porque en verdad odio ver cuando Chelsea esta mal por eso. Me siento culpable.

-Sabes que no lo eres verdad? Eso pasaría tarde o temprano y estuviera con quien Chelsea estuviera, su padre no hubiera reaccionado de diferente forma.

-Si bueno… Y tu? Esperas a Britt?

-Si tiene su examen de Historia, ayer nos quedamos hasta tarde y bueno espero que lo logre… Se que lo hará.

Minutos después Brittany corría hacia el auto de Santana que ahora ya estaba solo ella, la rubia tenia una sonrisa radiante que solo significaba una cosa: su examen salio bien.

-Santy! Lo logre! Saque un 9! UN 9! LO LOGRE!

Santana salio del auto al encuentro de su novia, para poder abrazarla y girarla en el aire.

-Lo sabia! Sabia que te iría bien! No te lo dije amo!

-Si mi amor! Tu lo dijiste! Te amo Santana, nunca lo hubiera hecho sin ti. Te amo!

-Y yo a ti preciosa.

Santana dejo a Brittany en el suelo para luego besarla con mucha ternura y sobre todo amor. Beso que Brittany respondió de la misma forma, pero volviéndolo mas apasionado cada segundo. Santana abraza con mas fuerza con cada roce de la lengua de Brittany con la suya.

-Vamos a celebrar preciosa.

Santana y Brittany subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la heladería para pedir todo el helado que la bailarina quisiera, de esa forma empezaron la celebración, la cual terminaría con ambas chicas en la habitación de Santana, previamente decorada para la ocasión.

* * *

**_Hey! Sorry la demora de este capitulo pero por alguna razon ayer no podia entrar a la pagina... Pero ahora ya puede! =D 12.12.12 =D _**

**_Si mas espero que les guste el capitulo y que dejen sus reviews_**

**_Nota: Me demorare un poco para subir el otro capitulo, sera espero que antes de Navidad, sino antes del 31! _**

**_Besos_**

**_Lex...=)_**


	22. Aviso del Fic )

Hey! Queridos followers! Se que me estoy demorando una vida para actualizar pero tengo demaciadas cosas encima ahora. Se que les prometi que seria el primer dia del año pero estoy a ful! Denme un par de semanas mas y les publico dos capitulos como recompensa. Espero que no se hayan aburrido de este Fic, y si fue asi pues intentare ganarmelos de nuevo! Gracias por sus reviews, se que no son muchos pero son lo suficiente para inspirarme! Gracias por todo!

Besos

Lex…=)


	23. You're mine and I'm yours Parte 1

_**Hello! Lo se , demasiado tarde! Pero abajo les explico que paso!**_

_**Hay sexy times en este chapter ya que bueno... ya era hora! **_

_***Abajo sigo! =)**_

* * *

Cap. 18

You're mine and I'm yours (Parte 1)

Faltaban 2 semanas para las nacionales, los exámenes finales ya estaban por terminar y el ambiente en la escuela McKinley era de tranquilidad, menos en el salón de música, ese salón tenía un ambiente tenso, preocupado y desesperación. Todos los integrantes de Club Glee querían una sola cosa: ganar.

Se dedicaban a ensayar más de la cuenta, las coreografías las ensayaban sin descansar, todo debía de ser perfecto.

Después de un arduo ensayo los chicos se dirigieron a sus casas, algunos a terminar tareas, otros a estudiar para sus exámenes finales y otros simplemente a descansar.

SJ y Chelsea estaban en el auto de la primera pelirroja, camino a dejar a Chelsea a su casa.

-Por que no tuviste practica hoy?-pregunto Chelsea a su novia.

-Porque la temporada ya termino… no te lo dije?

-Nop, no lo hiciste.-respondió Chelsea cuando su novia estaciono su Mustang rojo frente a la entrada de los Cooper.

-Nos vemos mañana.-dijo SJ para luego besar a su novia. Cuando empezaba a separarce, Chelsea pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de SJ, para así acercarla más a su cuerpo. El beso que había empezado tierno y simple, ahora carecía de inocencia, era húmedo y muy ardiente. Las manos de SJ empezaron a vagar por los brazos de Chelsea, bajando por los costados de su cuerpo y finalmente acariciar sus muslos. Todo esto provocaba en Chelsea pequeños gemidos. Cuando el aire les falto SJ continúo el recorrido por el cuello de su novia causando entrecortados suspiros y respiración acelerada.

Cuando las manos de SJ estaban ya bajo la playera de Chelsea sintiendo su suave piel, la pelirroja de ojos azules se separo de ella.

-Sophie… estamos en la calle, frente a mi casa…-dijo Chelsea con la voz entrecortada, era obvio que no quería para pero la idea de que en cualquier momento alguno de sus padres pudieran asomarse por la ventana la tenia inquieta.

-Lo siento… pero tu tienes la culpa.-dijo SJ con una sonrisa mientras se separaba de su novia.

-Mi culpa? Y por que es mi culpa?-pregunto divertida Chelsea

-Por ser tan podidamente sexy!-dijo SJ para luego dejar un casto beso en los labios de su novia.-Nos vemos mañana.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

Chelsea bajo del auto y camino hasta la entrada de su casa, se dio vuelta para despedirse de SJ y verla emprender el camino a su casa.

Cuando Chelsea entro a su casa lo hizo con una sonrisa enorme y mientras se dirigía escaleras arriba a su habitación escucho una vos masculina y grave que venia de la sala.

-Pensé que ya se te había pasado todo… "esto."

El padre de Chelsea estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, había visto desde la ventana la despedida de su hija con su novia.

-Wow! Papa! No te vi, me asustaste…-dijo Chelsea llevándose una mano al pecho, después volvió sobre sus pasos y dirigirse a la sala.-Que quieres decir con eso?

-Tu "etapa", a eso me refiero, por 5 meses me he mantenido al margen, no te dije nada porque quería que tu te dieras cuenta sola.

-Darme cuenta de que?-Chelsea sabia a que se refería su padre, pero algo dentro de ella no quería aceptarlo.

-Yo no puedo tener una hija lesbiana.-dijo el padre de la chica poniéndose de pie.-Simplemente no.

-Por que no?-pregunto Chelsea con su voz quebrada.

-Porque no! Porque… no es normal! Mi hija no puede ser lesbiana, tu debes de tener un novio como pareja, y así poner salir adelante sin ningún obstáculo.- el padre de Chelsea tenía el rostro completamente rojo.

-Ese es el problema… que no toleras el que dirán, la gente, no es así… Te avergüenzas de tener una hija desviada no? No necesito nada de ti… Creí que con el tiempo pasaría, pero veo que no es así…

Chelsea, sin más, se dio vuelta para salir por la puerta de su casa sin dirección alguna, dejando a su padre completamente atónito.

SJ estaba echada en su cama pensando en… bueno nada productivo, simplemente perdiendo su tiempo, cuando escucho el timbre de su casa y estaba sola ya que su madre estaba fuera por el fin de semana y se llevo a Tyler consigo y AJ pasaría todo el día con Matt. Bajo las escaleras y al abrir la puerta, Chelsea se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo fuertemente llorando en su hombro.

-Por Dios Chels! Que paso?-pregunto SJ preocupada abrazando fuertemente a su novia.

Chelsea no respondió simplemente lloraba en el hombro de su novia. SJ la hizo entrar a su casa para luego subir a su habitación. Una vez ahí dejo que Chelsea se calmara, después le ofreció un vaso de con agua y finalmente espero paciente a que Chelsea le contara que había sucedido.

-Ahora que ya estas mas calmada, me dirás que paso?-pregunto SJ viendo a su novia a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules que la volvían loca.

Pero Chelsea no respondió solo miraba fijamente a SJ, pero era una mirada penetrante como si viera dentro de ella.

-Fue por tu padre?-pregunto otra vez SJ.

Esta vez Chelsea bajo un poco la mirada y asintió. Luego tomo un poco de aire y le contó lo sucedido a SJ.

-Es mi culpa…-dijo SJ cuando Chelsea termino de contarle lo que paso en su casa.-Si yo no hubiera ido quizá…

-Hubiera sido lo mismo, la reacción no hubiera cambiado jamás.-la interrumpió Chelsea.- ya te he dicho, no es tu culpa tu solo me lo hiciste mas fácil, me hiciste dar cuenta de quien era en realidad y de cuanto te amo.

SJ se le quedo viendo sorprendida, Chelsea le había dicho que la amaba.

-Me amas?

Chelsea se había quedado quieta después de lo que dijo, se fue relajando y asintió con una sonrisa sincera.

-Si, te amo.

SJ se acerco a ella y beso suavemente sus labios.

-Yo también te amo.-dijo SJ cerca de los labios de Chelsea.

Chelsea sonrío y beso nuevamente a SJ. Poco a poco el beso subía de temperatura y las manos de ambas chicas comenzaron a moverse recorriendo el cuerpo de la otra.

La mano derecha de SJ recorría el muslo de su novia de arriba hacia abajo muy lentamente, mientras que su mano izquierda se encontraba en la nuca de Chelsea, para que se esa manera el beso se volviera mas profundo. Mientras que las manos de Chelsea recorría los brazos de SJ, hasta llegar a los hombros y bajar por el torso.

Cuando metió sus manos bajo el polo de SJ y comenzó a acariciar su abdomen haciendo que sus músculos se tensaran y su piel se erizara. Ante esto SJ se separo de su novia y la miro sorprendida, ya que Chelsea nunca la había tocado de esa manera, se sentía distinto, se sentía seguro y decisivo.

-Quiero hacerlo…-susurro Chelsea con una sonrisa tierna ante la sorpresiva expresión de su novia.

-Chels yo…

-Se que no me has presionado y no sabes cuan agradecida estoy, me respetas y deseas lo mejor para mi, siempre. Te amo.

SJ simplemente se la quedo mirando con adoración aun no podía creer cuan afortunada era de tener a alguien que la amara de esa manera. Se acerco nuevamente para besar los labios de Chelsea.

Cuando SJ se separo nuevamente de su novia, Chelsea levanto sus brazos con una sonrisa picara, SJ le devolvió la sonrisa- Te amo.-dijo y tomo la orilla del polo de Chelsea para retirarlo de su cuerpo y lanzarlo por algún lugar de su habitación, dejando a su novia con un sexy sujetador de color azul marino.

SJ se quedo viendo el torso desnudo de su novia, su respiración era algo acelerada, los músculos de su abdomen eran simplemente perfectos, no eran tan marcados como los de SJ pero aun así eran hipnotizantes y las múltiples pecas que tenia en su abdomen y en el pecho.

SJ se acerco a Chelsea y la beso con mucha pasión. Chelsea lentamente empujo a SJ a la cama quedando sobre ella. Las manos de SJ acariciaban los costados de Chelsea suavemente, haciendo que su piel se erizara a su paso, Chelsea gimió ante esa caricia y llevo sus manos al borde del polo de SJ y al separarse para respirar un poco aprovecho en retirarlo de su cuerpo.

SJ al darse cuenta de la pequeña distracción de Chelsea, aprovechó para que con un rápido movimiento invertir las posiciones y de esa manera quedara ella sobre su novia.

Chelsea inicio un nuevo y húmedo beso, las manos de SJ pasaron por los brazos de la pelirroja bajo ella, los recorrió suavemente por los hombros y lentamente puso sus manos entre la cama y la espalada de Chelsea encontrando el broche de su sujetador y desabrocharlo, aunque antes de hacerlo le dio una mirada a su novia esperando la aprobación de esta, la cual se dio con un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Chelsea.

SJ retiro suavemente sus manos de la espalda de su novia para poder retirar lentamente el sujetador azul. Cuando lo hizo SJ se quedo hipnotizada por loa perfectos pechos salpicados de pecas de su novia y como si su vida dependiera de ello, se acerco a besarlos con mucha ternura, tomo uno de los pezones en su boca para lamerlo y besarlo hasta que se pusiera rígido y luego morderlo muy suavemente, haciendo de Chelsea soltara unos suaves gemidos.

La sensación que Chelsea sentía en ese momento era algo que jamás había experimentado. Sus brazos acariciaban la espalda de SJ suavemente, hasta que se topo con el broche del sujetador de su novia, el cual desabrocho rápidamente.

SJ seguía en su labor de darle placer a los pechos de su novia, turnándolos uno a uno. Chelsea atrajo hacia ella la cabeza de su novia para poder besarla nuevamente y poder sentir ese sabor a mora que parecía permanente en la boca de su novia.

Chelsea con un poco de esfuerzo se irguió en la cama con SJ sobre ella para quedar sentada con su novia en sus piernas. Se quedaron viendo a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que Chelsea retiro el sujetador del cuerpo de SJ y se quedo viendo los tirantes de este caer lentamente por los hombros de su novia.

SJ pudo ver como los ojos de Chelsea se oscurecían mientras acercaba su boca a sus pezones. Al sentir los labios de Chelsea, SJ cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido, el cual Chelsea interpreto como algo bueno. Las manos de Chelsea se encontraron en la espalda de SJ haciendo un poco de presión para que sus pechos no se separen de su boca.

Ambas chicas tenían la respiración acelerada, ambas eran concientes de lo que sucedía en ese momento, lo que pasaría en esa habitación. Era una entrega total, no era simplemente sexo, era amor y pasión.

SJ fue empujando lentamente a Chelsea a la cama y se puso nuevamente sobre ella con sus manos apoyadas a cada lado de la cabeza de Chelsea, y comenzó un nuevo beso. Bajo lentamente por el cuello dejando una que otra mordida, siguió hasta llegar al valle entre los pechos, siguió bajando dejando una línea de besos a lo largo del marcado y pecoso abdomen, se detuvo por unos segundos en el ombligo para besarlo y lamerlo hasta que lego a las caderas dando unos juguetones mordiscos a cada lado.

Desabotono el jeans de Chelsea y lo arrastro hasta sacarlo de su cuerpo y arrojarlo por algun lugar de su habitación, volvió a subir lentamente, besando las largas y níveas piernas de su novia. Cuando llego a los muslos, los beso con mucha ternura, lo que hizo que Chelsea alzara sus caderas de manera involuntaria. SJ sonrío a saber lo que lograba con unos besos en el cuerpo de la chica que ama.

-Tienes mucha ropa.-dijo Chelsea con la voz entrecortada, mirando el pequeño short a cuadros de SJ.

-Pues hay que solucionar eso.-respondió SJ.

Ante la respuesta de su novia, Chelsea se sentó en la cama y llevo sus manos al botón del short y lo saco rápidamente para luego volver a recostarse en la cama, para que SJ se colocara nuevamente sobre ella.

SJ sabia que ya era el momento, por lo que reinicio los besos en el cuerpo de Chelsea mientras baja para poder deshacerse de la última prenda en el perfecto cuerpo de Chelsea.

-Eres hermosa.-dijo SJ en un susurro cuando la pequeña braga de Chelsea cayo al suelo. Chelsea solo mantenía su mirada clavada en los ojos de SJ, su respiración era irregular. Chelsea miraba impaciente como SJ se deshacía de su braga, esa ultima pieza de tela que separaba el cuerpo de su novia del suyo.

Nuevamente SJ gateo lentamente hacia el cuerpo desnudo y sobreexcitado de su novia. Cuando SJ recostó su cuerpo completamente desnudo sobre el de Chelsea, ambas chicas gimieron por el contacto.

Chelsea tenía una de sus manos en la nuca de SJ para atraerla a sus labios y besarla con mucha pasión y su otra mano se encontraba en su espalda acariciándola suavemente.

Una de las manos de SJ se encontraba cubriendo uno de los pechos de Chelsea, mientras la otra comenzaba a decender lentamente.

-Estas segura?-pregunto SJ mirando a los ojos a Chelsea antes de que su mano llegara al sexo de su novia.

-100% segura, te amo.-respondió antes de besar nuevamente los labios de su novia.

SJ llevo su mano hasta el sexo de Chelsea, jamás había sentido algo así, estaba tan humedad, aquel lugar emanaba un increíble calor. Con sus dedos comenzó a estimular el clítoris de Chelsea y esparcir la humedad, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya era el momento volvió a hablar.

-Dime si te duele…

Después de eso SJ introdujo suavemente su dedo medio en Chelsea sin detenerse cuando sintió la resistencia. Al sentir a SJ dentro de ella, Chelsea sintió una fuerte punzada lo que hizo morder fuertemente el labio inferior de su novia, pero SJ no se inmuto solo cerro lentamente los ojos ante el dolor de su labio mientras sentía el sabor ferroso de su propia sangre.

SJ por instinto comenzó a mover su mano, de adentro hacia fuera, ayudándose con los movimientos de su cadera.

-Estas bien?-pregunto SJ al ver que el rostro de Chelsea mostraba dolor.

-Si… solo… despacio.-respondió Chelsea con el ceño fruncido, clavando sus uñas en a espalda de SJ.

SJ estaba sorprendida de cuanta humedad rodeaba su dedo, se sentía completamente nuevo, sentir a Chelsea era completamente satisfactorio, podía ver sus gestos que parecía que ya no mostraban dolor, sino placer.

Poco a poco el dolor que Chelsea sintió en un inicio fue disminuyendo mientras que el placer iba en aumento haciendo que la chica soltara gemidos y jadeara. SJ, al darse cuenta que Chelsea empezaba a disfrutar, agrego otro dedo mas dentro de su movía, que al sentir eso soltó un fuerte gemido y rodeo a SJ con sus piernas para acercarla mas a su cuerpo.

SJ montó una de las piernas de Chelsea, despues de que la chica las bajo de sus caderas y comenzó a mover su cadera para ayudar el movimiento de entra y salida, y de esa manera su propio sexo rozaba con la pierna de Chelsea, creando una placentera fricción.

Los movimientos se hacían cada vez mas rápidos, un cuerpo sobre otro se friccionaban, produciendo gemidos, jadeos y respiraciones aceleradas. Una ligera capa de sudor cubría el cuerpo de ambas pelirrojas.

-Por Dios… SJ!-grito de pronto Chelsea cuando un orgasmo se apodero de su cuerpo, haciendo que los dedos de SJ quedaran atrapados dentro de ella, segundos después aquella fricción hizo un efecto similar en SJ, para que después se desplomara sobre Chelsea, completamente extasiada. Lentamente SJ salió de Chelsea, y pudo ver sus dedos manchados con algo de sangre, en ese momento se dio cuenta de la magnitud de lo que había sucedido en ese momento, Chelsea le había entregado su virginidad. Chelsea pudo ver la expresión en la cara de SJ y se sonrojo un poco cuando vio sus dedos con sangre, por lo que rápidamente tomo uno de los pañuelos de la cajita de Kleenex en su mesa de noche, y limpio los dedos de su novia. SJ simplemente sonrío y la beso en los labios.-No tienes de que avergonzarte.-dijo SJ para después acomodarse al lado de Chelsea y atraerla hacia su propio cuerpo para que su cabeza descansara en su pecho.

Ambas tenían la respiración acelerada y no hablaban, solo estaban ahí en la cama, abrazadas disfrutando de su compañía.

De pronto Chelsea empezó a reírse y escondió su rostro en el cuello de SJ y comenzó a dejarle pequeños besos.

-No puedo creer que haya sido tan perfecto…-dijo Chelsea con una sonrisa hermosa mirando a su novia.-Te amo.

SJ poso su mano en la mejilla de Chelsea y la acaricio suavemente con una sonrisa en su rostro.-Yo también te amo.-Chelsea acerco su rostro al de SJ y la beso, fue un beso simple, tierno y lleno de amor.

-Me puedo quedar aquí? No quiero regresar a mi casa hoy…-dijo Chelsea cuando se separo de SJ y apoyo nuevamente su cabeza en el pecho de su novia.

-No veo porque no, mamà no esta en la ciudad y mis hermanos no están aquí, tenemos la casa para las dos.

-Me encanta como suena eso! Porque quiero volver a hacerlo, muchas veces, una y otra vez.-dijo Chelsea con una sonrisa lasciva.-pero esta vez…-Chelsea se puso sobre SJ, inmovilizando cualquier movimiento de la pelirroja.-…yo voy arriba…

De esa manera pasaron el resto de la noche, demostrándose su amor una y otra vez, tal como lo dijo Chelsea.

* * *

**_Que tal les parecio? Ojala les guste... Se que por el momento el Fic no parece muy Brittana pero creo que necesitamos conocer bien a los otros integrantes antes del verdadero drama que se avecina!_**

**_De verdad lamento no haber publicado antes pero mi lap sufrio un accidente y murio, asi que tuve que comprarme otra y re-escribir este cap ya que perdi la informacion, musica, fotos... Bueno un desastre! Pero aqui esta y para el jueves o viernes se viene la segunda parte! _**

**_Espero les guste y dejen sus reviews o PM_**

**_Un beso!_**

**_Lex... =)_**

**_PD: Este capitulo es basado en mi historia... bueno... no basado... pero me sirvio de inspiracion... solo que me concideraria SJ en este caso ;)_**


End file.
